Divas In the City
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Chapter 53 now up \\ This fic is based on the TV show 'Sex and the City,' using pro-wrestlers in the respective roles. Therefore, I guess it would be considered AU. Lita, Trish, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Edge, Jeff, Randy, AJ, Kane, Kelly Kelly, more
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

Hello there. You might be wondering who I am, what I look like and what I do... You may be wondering what my name is, and why I'm introducing you to this little story. Well, sit back and enjoy the ride, for it's all about to be revealed.

My name is Amy Dumas. I'm soon to be thirty-three, am single and am a column writer for a popular women's magazine. My area of expertise? Relationships.

I've had my fair share of relationships ever since I first started dating at the age of fifteen. I've yet to find the right guy. Well, more aptly, the right guy who doesn't move clear across the continent, which is exactly what happened with the best boyfriend I've ever had... We were in college together, but he moved from New York to California to attend UCLA. Yes, life sucks sometimes.

I may be back on the road to something great, something big, as far as dating and relationships go. A couple of weeks back, I met a handsome guy named Adam on the street. And it happened in the oddest way, too - we literally bumped into one another. I had fallen for him - again, literally... In the heels I was wearing, and because he was a pretty big, tall man, I'd lost my balance and fallen right on my ass. He'd promptly apologized and offered me a hand, helping me back to my feet. I hate to admit it, but I was mesmerized... Adam is tall, like I said, around six-four or six-five, blond and has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen that weren't on a cat.

We didn't really talk a whole lot during that chance encounter, but he did give me his card. I ended up giving him mine in return and told him to call me. Only, it's been two weeks and... well, he _hasn't_.

"Oh, so what? Why don't _you_ call _him_? This is the twenty-first century!"

That's my friend Lisa Marie Varon. She's a sultry, sexy brunette who lives life in her own way. She's pushy, brash and brutally honest, yet sophisticated all at the same time. She's thirty-seven, a public relations manager and has never been married. And she isn't exactly the type who has relationships, either... At least not those where the guy sleeps over. Since I've known her, Lisa's longest relationship lasted approximately two months. She broke up with the guy because he couldn't satisfy her in bed. A bit petty, I know, and frankly, she even _loved_ him. She was miserable for weeks afterward, but of course she managed to bounce back.

"I agree with you, Lisa. In today's world, we women have to make things happen for ourselves."

That bit of wisdom came from my friend Candice Michelle Beckman. She's another beautiful, single brunette, sometimes wisecracking, almost always cynical, but definitely not bitter. She's a successful, high-powered attorney who works for a law firm located in the Upper East Side. It seems like she always has it tough in relationships, and she's been known to swear off men every couple of years. It's not that she _hates_ them, mind you, but she always seems to find the wrong ones - or they find her. Her last boyfriend was like a lovesick puppy, but it didn't last and she was the one to break it off. She hates being called 'Candi,' although she tolerates it from Lisa Marie.

"No, you can't do that, Amy! Wait for _him_ to call... You don't want to look pushy or needy, do you? Besides, it always feels _so_ good when the man calls you. He'll call, I'm sure of it. And it will be so worth the wait."

That was my friend Trish Stratus, who said all that. She's a very sweet, very lovely and optimistic type of girl. She's a true romantic and is always looking for the perfect man - too bad he doesn't exist, huh? She's the manager of an upscale art gallery in the Village, blonde, petite and cute... Beautiful, actually. Trish is always yearning and dreaming of her ideal life. She's had high hopes since I first met her in our senior year of high school. She aspires to someday get married, have the perfect traditional wedding, move to a beautiful house in the suburbs, have two kids and live happily ever after. Unfortunately, much like Candice, she seems to meet only guys who are all wrong for her. But Trish is not one to give up easily. She's tenacious, and the way I know her, she'll never quit until she finds her soulmate. And more power to her for that.

"Oh, get off it, blondie!" Lisa Marie cried as she lightly swatted Trish, who was seated beside her, in the shoulder. "Candi said it best - you can't just sit around and _wait_ for things to happen - you've got to _make_ them happen! Honey," she continued, this time focusing her dark brown eyes on me across the table, "you have his number on you?"

"Huh?" I reached into my purse, and sure enough, there was Adam's business card, exactly where I'd left it. "Well, what do you know? Yeah, I do."

Lisa's face broke into a confident, knowing smile. She gestured with her manicured left hand to me as she went on.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and call him!"

Candice nodded in agreement while Trish frowned, protesting as she shook her head. However, majority won out, and I reached for my cell phone, flipping it open as I glanced at the number on the card. Slowly but surely, I began to dial.

"Hi, Adam," I said when the man picked up on the other end. He'd answered not with a 'hello' but with his full name. His last name was 'Copeland.' Pretty name.

We spoke for about five minutes, with me feeling just a tad awkward due to the fact that, even though the three women with me were my best friends in the universe, they were all staring and listening intently. Besides, I had to endure Lisa and Candice's little gestures of encouragement and Trish's of protest, throughout our entire conversation. It was strange, to say the least.

Finally, I flipped the phone to a close, hanging up. I couldn't help but sit there and smile.

"Well, what happened?" Candice asked, nudging me in the ribs. I turned to my left to face her, still smiling, and also eyed my other two friends in turn.

"He said he meant to call me, but he's been in Japan on business the last two weeks," I replied. "He just got back last night. Regardless, he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night!"

"Wonderful!" Trish squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

For some reason, I felt so giddy. I had a feeling this date was going to change my life in a very profound way. I couldn't wait for the following night!


	2. Morning With the Girls

_Morning With the Girls_

The next morning, we were all sitting in our favorite coffee shop, _Mom's on Park Avenue_. I had ordered my usual cappuccino and western omelet, but somehow, I didn't seem to have any appetite. It was just strange.

"She's just nervous, Trish," Candice said as my other friend eyed me with concern. The blonde had actually expressed worry that I might be getting sick. The brunette glanced across the table at me, ever the sensible one as she went on. "Amy, you're going out with a new guy tonight - one who's very successful and handsome, the whole nine yards... You have every right to be nervous. I would be, too."

Lisa Marie grinned lasciviously.

"Well, let's just talk about those 'nine yards.'"

"Oh, knock it off, you!" Trish said and swatted at her hand from across the table.

I shook my head as laughter started to take over me. God, I loved these women. Candice was right, though. I _was_ feeling nervous. I was really looking forward to this date, and I wanted everything to be perfect for it that night.

"Okay, I'll force myself to eat just because it's unlady-like to gorgee down an entire meal on your first date with a man." With that, I raised a forkful of eggs to my mouth. The breakfast truly was delicious. Seemingly, as long as I took small bites at a time, I would be okay.

"Amy, I'm taking you shopping after we get out of here." Trish's pretty face donned a bright smile, and I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer, so I nodded.

"Cool... Thanks, Trishy." I glanced around the table at our other two buddies. "You two joining us?"

Candice regretfully declined, explaining that she had to meet a client uptown in an hour or so. Lisa Marie, on the other hand, was too busy checking out a hot-looking young man who was just entering the restaurant. When she got like that, there was no hope of distracting her back.

"Um... I'm afraid I'm not going to be free to make it either," she said, her tongue poking out between her moist full lips.

Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head while I merely smiled knowingly.

Lisa Marie rose from the table, gesturing with one finger.

"I'll be right back."

Candice joined the blonde in rolling her eyes. She too stood up, pushing back her chair.

"I'm sorry I can't make it, Amy," she said as she reached for her tailored jacket, which she'd had on the back of the chair.

"Aww, but it's Saturday!" Trish cried. Her face wore a cute little pout.

"I know, but I promised Mr. Reynolds I'd meet with him this morning. He's got this huge deal going on with his will. He's afraid his kids are going to have him declared mentally incompetent because he's leaving most of his money to some stripper in the East Village."

My jaw and Trish's both dropped.

"Err, yeah - I can see why they think he's mentally incompetent. Why on earth would he leave most of it to a stripper?"

Candice shrugged into her jacket and placed the strap of her purse over her right shoulder.

"Long story, but the abbreviated version is that they're both greedy jerks," she said. "And the stripper is one of his best friends who he knew from college. Small world."

"What?" Trish asked. "How old is this Mr. Reynolds? How old is the stripper?"

"Sixty-two," the brunette replied matter-of-factly. She waved, her expression surprisingly neutral while we, on the other hand, laughed up a storm. "See you later, Trish, Amy - have fun on your date!"

As our friend exited the cafe, I met the blonde's merry brown eyes.

"She must be able to fill one hell of a thong at sixty-two!" We both practically howled with laughter.

The waitress came by with our bill. Candice had left some cash to cover her meal, so we decided to do the same. I was just placing a ten on the table when I noticed Lisa Marie over at the booth off to the opposite side of the cafe. Not surprisingly, she was seated across from that same man she'd made eyes at moments earlier.

"Lisa Marie!" I called, waving to her.

She looked up and was all smiles.

"We're leaving - see you later!"

The brunette blew us a kiss and waved before going back to her apparently deep and meaningful conversation - one I was certain had everything to do with sex.

--

"Oh, look at this... It's perfect!" Trish smiled as she held up a strappy baby blue dress. It had a square neckline and was pure silk. Despite the fact that it was quite pretty, I wrinkled my nose.

"Nah," I said, holding a hand up. I instantly regretted that as I realized the frock was more Trish's style. She tended to favor more conservative styles with pastel colors like that of the dress.

"Oh, Amy... But it's so adorable."

"Yeah, it's cute," I agreed, hoping she wouldn't feel offended. But the truth was, I wanted something a little... well, sexier than that. I wasn't wearing the raciest of outfits, but I fell somewhere between Trish's and Lisa Marie's tastes. Ironically enough, so did Candice. It was a shame our lawyer buddy hadn't been able to make it, because she truly was the best at picking out clothes for me.

"So, then?"

I shrugged.

"Well, it's not really what I had in mind." I moved over to the next rack, trying my best not to notice the somewhat hurt expression that crossed the blonde's face. Jeez, I hated it when she felt badly because of me.

A moment later, I felt her sidle up to me as I was sifting through more dresses. I glanced over the dress currently in my hand, pulling it out by the hanger. It was red and definitely sexy.

Trish didn't utter a word, but the expression on her face spoke volumes. There was definite displeasure and disapproval on her face and in her brown eyes.

"That?" she finally said. "_That's_ the dress?"

"Uh huh... What's wrong with it?" I looked it over again, holding it up against myself as I found a mirror. It was a strapless little number, tight-fitting by the looks of it, and ended just around knee-length. I loved it. I thought it would accentuate my deep red hair.

"Well... It's a bit much," Trish said. She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a beat. "But hey, you know what?" She seemed to brighten as she continued. "It's _your_ date... and if you love that dress that much, go for it." She winked.

I grinned at my friend and made a beeline for the fitting room. If it fit, I was buying it!


	3. The Date

_**A/N: Thanks to Mosvie2k8, SNP, CarlitosCandy, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead, Jay, Daddy'sLiLHeartbreaker, Melissa Ryan, PowerOfMe and Johncenapunkprincess for all the reviews so far! You guys absolutely rock! I know some of you would like to see Jeff Hardy with Trish or Candice in this story, but the truth is, I've got other plans for him. That's all I'm gonna say, but I do hope you'll still enjoy what happens. Keep reading, and keep the reviews coming! :)**_

_The Date_

I was a nervous wreck as I entered the restaurant. I was meeting Edge at _East_, this ritzy little sushi place in the West Village. He'd called me about an hour earlier about it.

I was greeted by a young hostess but didn't have to wait long, as I instantly caught sight of him. He was already seated at a table and stood up, a smile on his face as he gestured to me.

"Hello," he said, and the deep timbre of his thoroughly masculine voice had ripples running up and down my spine. He looked exceptionally handsome in his dark gray suit, baby blue silk tie and crisp white shirt. His shoulder-length blond curls were flowing. I couldn't recall a time when I'd gone on a date with a sexier man.

"Hi," I said, glad I wasn't stammering. I took a seat at the booth, directly across from his chair. He didn't sit back down until I sat first. I glanced down at the menu set before me but could feel his eyes on me.

"Wow," the man said. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," I replied, unable to keep the grin from coming to my lips. It was always nice to hear, especially when it came from such a hot man. And right about then, I thought of Lisa Marie. It was the sort of thing _she_ would have said.

A waitress came by moments later to interrupt our small talk and take our orders. We decided on the smallest sushi boat they had. As long as there was plenty of my favorite, unagi, I would be a happy camper.

"So, Amy," Edge said minutes later, "I understand you write for _Cosmopolitan_?"

"Indeed I do," I told him with a smile. I folded my hands neatly on the table. "I have my very own column - _Sex and Love_."

His brows quirked upward, and to me that either meant that he was impressed, or else he'd never even heard of my column.

"Ahh."

My guess was the latter, judging by his exclamation.

"It's just basically your typical relationship advice column. Actually, it's a lot of fun." I didn't tell him that a lot of my real life experiences with men, dating and sex were incorporated into the column. Now, don't get me wrong - I was a _very_ private person, but it came quite handy to use my own personal experiences in my work. And I tended to use those of my three closest friends pretty often as well.

"Cool," he said between sips of green tea. "So, how'd you get started in that field?"

"Well," I said, for some reason unable to keep the smile off my face - gorgeous men tended to have me all giddy and actually extra girlish - "I majored in Journalism in college. Of course, prior to that, I was editor of my high school's newspaper." I clamped my mouth shut, realizing I was babbling. Trish would have been poking me by now, telling me it wasn't "ladylike." But that wasn't what was bothering me. I cocked my head and met his green eyes squarely. "I'm sorry... I'm just going on and on about myself, and-"

Edge waved a hand at me, protesting my protestations.

"Don't be silly. I'm enjoying every minute." He smiled. "I find you fascinating, Amy Dumas."

There were those pleasant ripples returning. I couldn't resist grinning back at him. He just had a way, a charm about him.

The waitress returned with our boat of sushi. She placed it in the center of our table, along with two tiny dishes for soy sauce. This date was shaping up so nicely.

"So," I said as I reached for my chopsticks, "you don't sound like you're from New York originally."

"I'm not. I'm originally from Toronto."

"Cool. Well, that explains the accent. So, what do you do for a living?"

He fixed his emerald orbs on me and smiled before directing a piece of raw salmon into his mouth. He seemed to relish chewing it so much that I nearly blushed. I raised my water glass, taking a sip of the cool beverage as he answered my question.

"I'm an importer-exporter," he said. "Real exciting, huh?" He rolled his eyes, soft laughter emerging from him. "Although it sort of _is_. I deal in exquisite women's lingerie."

I nearly did a double-take as I swallowed a piece of tekka maki. Was he serious or only joking?

"My importing and exporting business only deals with the finest, top-quality stuff," he stated. "We get all our silk from Japan, hence why I was there on business the other week. I was visiting a new client in Tokyo. Great guy."

"Wow," I breathed. It was funny... I gave women helpful advice on relationships for a living. He gave women sexy lingerie to help their relationships. We actually had something in common other than our intense love for sushi. That was an unmistakable plus.

We were definitely feeling quite comfortable with our mutually healthy appetites as well as with our easy conversations. Edge's real name was actually Adam Copeland, and he told me he didn't mind me calling him by his first name. However, I actually did like 'Edge,' and so I opted to refer to him by that.

After dinner, we went for a leisurely stroll around Washington Square Park. It was a lovely night, and to be quite honest, I didn't really want it to end.

"You know, you really do look so gorgeous tonight."

I glanced almost shyly over at him, the breeze picking up. I smiled, enjoying the feel of those ripples coming back into my spine. I noticed his hand coming over toward me as he offered it, and I took it, interlacing my fingers with his. It was such a nice feeling. And shortly thereafter, he walked me home.

"Can I take you out again soon?" Edge asked, his face so close to mine, head cocked as he gazed into my eyes. "How about Thursday night?"

I smiled softly, feeling just so good all over.

"I'd really like that."

He raised his right hand to my face, gently brushing away some strands of my hair. Goosebumps pricked my skin at the feather-like touch. And then, Edge lowered his head toward mine, and my breath was taken away by his soft kiss.

A moment later, it was over.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight," he said with a smile.

I stood there with probably the goofiest smile on my face.

"Goodnight." I stood there at the bottom of the stairs in front of my brownstone, watching as he got into his limosine. His window went down a few inches and he waved before the vehicle took off.

Only when it was completely out of my sight did I head up to the apartment. God, I was feeling giddy!


	4. Trish's Vow

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL Heartbreaker, Mosvie 2k8, Charismatic Peep and EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are terrific! ;)**_

_Trish's Vow_

"So, lay it all on us... How did your date go last night?" Lisa Marie's eyes were glowing with the kind of mischievousness we'd all grown to know and love.

I rolled my eyes, however, knowing full well what she really meant - '_Did you two do the horizontal mambo_?'

"It went great," I replied with a tiny smile. "He's _so_ nice."

"'Nice?'" Dark brown eyes rolled. "I guess that means you didn't-"

"Lisa! It was their first date!" Trish said in a chastising tone.

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, please... Like _you've_ never had sex with a man on the first date!"

Candice, who was at my side, had remained silent all this time. She opted to sit there and enjoy listening to the exchange between the rest of us. But knowing her, she'd put in her two cents soon enough.

Trish seemed flustered as she searched for words to use as a retort. Her face scrunched up cutely as she did so, but she really didn't have a response because she knew what our friend had said was true.

"Anyway," I cut in, "it was a terrific date. He's an amazing kisser, and we're going out again on Friday."

Candice was finally about to say something when Trish spoke up again quickly instead. Her facial expression was serious and thoughtful.

"You know what? I've made a very important decision in my life... This is the year I'm going to get married."

The rest of us simply stared at her, then exchanged glances. That was... well, _odd_. For her to just come out and announce that was strange, even for a girl such as herself, who was always searching for romance.

"Um... Okay." Candice let out a slight shrug, not really sure of what else to say.

Lisa Marie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Random, honey... That was _so_ random."

The petite blonde crossed her arms over her chest and faced me, as though anticipating _my_ verbal reaction next. It left me feeling somewhat flustered.

"Well?" she said. "Aren't _you_ going to say anything, Amy?"

I cast around in my mind for something, anything other than what was _really_ in it.

"Err... Nice weather we've been having lately, huh?"

My brunette friends uttered positive responses, and I felt grateful toward them. That was Lisa Marie and Candice - always there to come to my rescue.

But Trish wasn't one to relent easily. She narrowed her brown eyes as she stared at me, and for once in our years of friendship, I actually felt a little uncomfortable and uneasy around her.

"I _know_ you've got something to say," she insisted. "Don't hold back - I want to hear it!"

"Okay, okay!" I cried, waving my hands at her in surrender. How in the world was she going to take this, though? If I knew Trish Stratus, which I _did_, she wasn't going to like it.

"Fine - you win. If you want my honest opinion," I stated, praying she wouldn't feel _too_ offended, "I think you've gone off the deep end."

She cocked her head, chewing the inside of her cheek as she regarded me in silence. It was a full moment of silence that had me squirming inside, because the last thing I wanted was to hurt her, or for her to be angry with me.

Candice, however, came to my rescue yet again... Well, _sort_ of.

"Let me elaborate on that," she stated. "And don't be mad, just hear me out." He held her hands up in a placating manner. Since the high-powered attorney was never one to hold back, I braced myself for it. "I think you're living in a pipe dream, Trish."

Lisa Marie, who hadn't uttered another word since her 'random' comment, merely sat there with widened eyes. However, she eyed Candice and made a 'time-out' gesture with her hands.

Finally, Trish found her voice again. She stared from me to Candice and frowned.

"Oh, is that so? I'm 'living in a pipe dream,' am I?" She raised a hand, pointing a finger directly at our friend as though lecturing her. "Well, let me tell you something, Candice Michelle Beckman! The right guy is out there, for _me_! He's right out there, maybe even around the corner!" Tears were springing to Trish's eyes as she abruptly stood, rummaging through her purse to toss down some money for lunch.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Leaving!" she cried, not caring about all the people that were now staring our way. "I can't stay here when I've been insulted so badly by my own friend!" She cast a shocked Candice a horribly hurt look and marched out in a hurry.

Lisa Marie appeared conflicted as she watched the blonde running for the door. She turned back to us and shrugged, her face full of concern.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"You two go... I don't think she wants anything to do with _me_ right now," the other brunette noted sadly.

--

Trish ran down the street, ignoring the stares she knew people were giving her. Her tears blurred her vision a little, and she swiped at the corners of her eyes. Furiously, so intent on getting away from the area, she didn't see the taxi cab barreling straight toward her.

She gave out a little shriek as she suddenly tripped and lost her balance. She fell, right in the middle of the street and directly in the cab's path. As it neared, she could only shield her eyes, fear gripping her at the thought that she was about to be killed...

... It didn't happen. Instead, the taxi screeched to a stop a mere two feet from Trish. One of its back doors opened, and a man ran out and came toward her.

"Oh, my God!" A pair of deep, dark blue eyes stared down from just about the most handsome face she'd ever seen. "Are you all right?" He held his hand out for her, and she was speechless, dumbfounded as she accepted it.

"Wow." That was all the blonde could manage. The young man was very tall, with short brown hair. He was so dreamy!

He assessed that she was okay and brought her to the safety of the sidewalk.

"Thank goodness the driver stopped in time!" he exclaimed.

Trish finally regained her senses. She nodded.

"Thank you," she said, still a bit out of breath. "Oh, God, I could have been-"

"But you weren't... That's the only thing that matters."

"You're right. Well, thanks again." She glanced down at herself and brushed herself off with both hands.

"I'm Randy Orton," the man said, reluctant to leave her just yet. He noticed just how beautiful she was.

"Trish Stratus," she replied with a smile and took his hand for a shake.

He eyed her thoughtfully and smiled.

"I hope you don't find this completely ludicrous, giving the circumstances... But would you like to have dinner sometime?"

The petite blonde let out a soft little laugh.

"I would love it."


	5. Two Girls' Night Out

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, babyhardyzgal13, Power Of Me and Charismatic Peep for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock! I'm so glad this story is a hit, because I've been writing a LOT for it and coming up with tons of ideas. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep it up with the reading and reviewing!**_

_Two Girls' Night Out_

"Come on, Lisa... You _know_ I'm not the bar-hopping type!" Candice whined.

Lisa Marie ignored her friend's protest and literally yanked her toward the establishment.

"_The Red Saloon_ is different," she insisted. "I may have just discovered it last week, but they really do have terrific men at this place!"

Candice rolled her eyes and basically gave up. Unlike Lisa, she wasn't looking for a man to hook up with... In fact, she wasn't even seeking one with whom to have a relationship, serious or otherwise. The last time she'd had a date, about a month and a half earlier, the guy had actually stood her up. The brunette just didn't get it... She was intelligent, successful and had a good personality. On top of that, she knew she was attractive - beautiful, even, according to not only her friends but all the men she met. So, what exactly was it about her that they found apparently so fundamentally undatable?

Lisa Marie dragged her by the wrist to _The Red Saloon_'s entrance. She was not at all enthusiastic as the older woman made a whole production out of it, calling and waving to the patrons.

"The party's finally here!"

Several men, who apparently knew Lisa, cheered. And then, so quickly that Candice's head nearly spun, she disappeared into the crowd.

The younger brunette stared with disbelief, inwardly groaning. How could Lisa just abandon her like that? She shook her head as she merely stood there for a moment.

"Hey, beautiful... You come here often?"

She turned toward her left to see a very sleazy-looking guy in a cheap suit. He was ogling her with a cheesy grin on his face, a drink in one hand. His breath reeked, and she would have bet her bottom dollar he was an alcoholic.

Disgusted, Candice pushed past him without a response. She hastily made her way to the bar, relieved that there were plenty of empty stools. Quickly, she settled into one.

Unfortunately, that same man who'd tried to pick her up plopped himself onto the stood just to her left. He was right there, in her face and tried to put an arm around her.

"Come on, gorgeous," he said. "My name's Stan... Whaddya say we get to know each other better?"

The brunette frowned and removed his arm from around her shoulders. Looking the guy squarely in the eyes, she put it in a way that would leave no room for questions.

"_No_," she said firmly, and loudly enough. "Not interested."

Stan laughed as though she'd told him a hilarious joke.

"C'mon, baby doll... You can't say you haven't had your eye on me! What's your name, babe?"

She looked around frantically, as though searching for some help. She literally had to push the man away from her, out of her personal space.

"My name is _I don't want to be bothered_!" she snapped. "Now, would you please leave me alone?"

The man laughed again and got close to her, putting an arm around her once again. And Candice was moments from putting her high-heeled-clad foot up his ass!

"Hey!" she heard a new man's voice snap. "The lady said she didn't want to be bothered." She realized it was the bartender.

"She knows she wants me!"

The bartender stepped closer to where they were and grabbed hold of the other man's shirt collar.

"She told you to leave her alone. I suggest you do that or your ass gets thrown out of here bodily." He pointed to the bouncer in one corner.

"Okay, okay!" the guy muttered, and he backed off, putting up both hands. "Gimme another scotch on the rocks."

"No dice," the other man said with a shake of his head. "I'm cuttin' you off, pal. You've had enough."

Stan stared at the guy, sort of dumbfounded. He shook his head and placed his now empty glass on the bar, then stalked off.

Candice watched him leave, her gaze briefly catching Lisa Marie on the other end of the place. She had two very eager men hanging all over her at a booth, and they were taking turns tossing peanuts into her mouth as she laughed and flirted with them.

Then, she turned forward again, her gaze instantly meeting that of the bartender. She'd never been so grateful toward anyone in her life!

"Thank you," she breathed, overwhelmed by what had just happened.

The man smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, don't mention it. I had to help a damsel in distress."

The brunette chuckled softly, her gaze still on him. She noticed he was kind of cute, with sparkling blue eyes and short brown hair. He didn't look to be that tall, either, maybe just a couple of inches taller than her own height of five-seven.

"My name's Allen," he told her, offering his right hand. "Allen Jones - but everyone calls me AJ."

Smiling, she was more than happy to shake his hand.

"Candice Beckman."

So nice to meet you, Candice." He smiled at her. He was actually surprised she was in the place, as she didn't seem like the type who would go for _The Red Saloon_. She appeared to be a whole lot classier, upscale. "So," he said, "Can I get you a drink?"

Candice hesitated, as it hadn't been her intention to drink alone. She cast another look Lisa's way and saw that her friend was downing a shot of something as the men with her cheered her on. Yet, she didn't want to be a stick in the mud. And since AJ had told that pestersome guy to back off on her, she decided she could certainly let her hair down.

"Sure... I'd love a margarita."

He met her lovely brown eyes and offered a short nod.

"Coming right up."

--

Time had just seemed to float right by since she'd been sitting there. She was still sipping her one margarita, carrying on a nice conversation with AJ the bartender. Things were going quite well, and she felt truly comfortable for the first time since she'd gotten there.

Suddenly, Candice felt a nudge at her left shoulder. Her chat with AJ interrupted, she turned to glance just over her shoulder.

"Come on, Candi." It was Lisa Marie, who had a guy on her other side. She noted this one wasn't either of the two she'd seen her friend with earlier. She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm ready to call it a night." She gave her a telltale look.

Candice slowly turned back to the friendly bartender. It was too bad Lisa was her ride. She was reluctant to leave, but then again, she had to meet a client for a brunch meeting the next day.

"Okay," she relented. She reached into her purse to pay for her drink, her gaze meeting the man's.

"It's on the house."

The brunette was thrown off by the remark.

"I can pay," she protested.

AJ shook his head and laughed a tiny bit.

"Jeez, can't you let a guy do something nice for you once in awhile? Candice, it's okay," he said. His eyes were so kind as they fixed on hers, a small smile on his face.

She nodded, giving in.

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"Goodnight," he replied.

Candice stared after him as he turned to wipe off some glasses, her breath held as she grabbed some bills anyway. She felt she should at least leave him a tip. She placed some cash on the table, then followed Lisa Marie and her guy for the night out of the bar.


	6. Miscommunication?

_**A/N: Thanks to John cena punk princess, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Charismatic Peep, Mosvie 2k8 and TrishHardy13 for the last batch of reviews. You guys are all AWESOME! :D Here's the next installment, which is chock full 'o drama! Hope you enjoy!**_

_Miscommunication?_

As I walked in my strappy little silver _Christian Dior_ sandals, on my way to meet the girls, my cell phone began to ring. Flustered, I stopped to yank the device from my _Dolce & Gabbana_ bag. I barely got a glimpse at the display as I flipped it open, pressing it to my ear in a haste.

"Hello?"

"What's shakin', baby?"

I smiled largely at the realization that the voice belong to the one and only Edge. It was actually enough to get my knees trembling.

"Just on my way to breakfast with the girls," I said.

"Ahh... Cool," he said. "So... Well, the reason I called... How about checking out this club called _The Living End_? And hey - bring one of your girlfriends along. I'm friends with the owner - we'll hook them up."

I arched an eyebrow at that thought but agreed.

"All right... I'll ask one of them in a minute - I'm here."

"Great," Edge said. "I'll let you go do your girl stuff and we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Awesome! Bye."

"Bye, babe."

With a smile still on my face, I flipped the cell to a close and pushed my way into our usual dive. Typically, I was the last to show up, as Lisa Marie, Trish and Candice were all already inside, at our usual table.

"Hey," I jumped right in as I slipped into my seat, "anybody up for some clubbing tomorrow night?"

"I'm out," Trish said instantly, a grin coming to her lips. "I've got a date with Randy!"

"Your first, right?"

"Yup," she replied. "I can hardly sleep at night thinking about it!"

Lisa Marie rolled her eyes while Candice smiled. It really was great to see the blonde so happy. And I was happy for her that she'd found someone.

"Okay, what about you guys?"

"Sorry, I can't," one of the brunettes said. "I've got a big meeting with the partners after work. I wish I could, though."

"I'm game," the other said. "And I'm glad I'm going to meet the one and only Edge."

"Yay!" I reached over and grabbed Lisa Marie's hand, pleased. I'd actually been starting to get worried that none of them would be able to make it.

--

_The next night_

"Oh, honey, would you _look_ at this place? Sweet!" my enthusiastic friend piped. Lisa Marie glanced all around as we entered the doorway to the exclusive club. Apparently, only celebrities and other well-knowns in various walks of life were even allowed inside.

"Amy!"

I turned my head, a smile forming as I instantly caught sight of Edge. He looked so handsome in a pair of dark gray pants and a black button down shirt. His shoulder-length blond hair looked silky enough for me to want to run my fingers through it.

"Mmm... I take it that's Edge, huh?" Lisa Marie was checking him out and actually licking her lips. I merely rolled my eyes and led her to go meet him.

"Indeed."

The tall blond looked me over in my strappy black dress, nodding with appreciation.

"Don't you look gorgeous tonight!" He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before turning toward my grinning friend. "And which friend are you?" he asked genially, offering her his hand.

"I'm Lisa Marie. It's nice to meet you," the dark-haired woman said.

Edge nodded as he shook her hand, which she had turned as though she wanted him to kiss the back of it.

"It's a pleasure."

Lisa emitted a deep, throaty laugh and gave him a lascivious look through her eyelashes.

"Well, it _could_ be," she quipped.

I pressed my lips together but then smiled, trying my absolute best to not show my annoyance. My friend was hitting on _my_ date, and it bothered me. I knew how Lisa Marie was and that was fine - but why was she trying to compete with _me_?

"Ladies," Edge said, directly our attention to a man with short, platinum blond hair, "this is my friend Ken Anderson. He owns _The Living End_." My date introduced me and then Lisa Marie to the entrepreneur in turn.

"Very nice to meet you," Anderson greeted. He obviously knew I was his friend's date while _my_ friend was meant to be his. Unfortunately, Lisa Marie didn't seem to realize this as she kept making eyes at Edge.

"Ladies..." Ken led the way, and we all went to a table that had been reserved especially for us.

"Thank you," I said cheerfully and flipped a lock of my hair over one shoulder as I slid into the U-shaped booth. Edge got in beside me, his arm around me, when Lisa Marie forced her way in on the other side. Of course, she moved that much closer to him.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" she remarked with a soft laugh.

Ken clapped his hands together as he eyed each of us in turn.

"Champagne, everyone?" he asked. "It's on the house."

"Ooh... Definitely!" the brunette put in. She glanced our way. "Absolutely."

Edge and I exchanged glances, and it was difficult for me not to give Lisa a dirty look. She was really upsetting me, and as far as I could tell, this evening was looking to become a disaster.

"Yes - two more glasses here, too."

Lisa Marie laughed again and slapped a hand not to her _own_ thigh but on Edge's.

"Oh, yeah? Well, don't forget to get a couple of glasses for yourselves!"

Although my date chuckled, I couldn't help but notice that Ken Anderson didn't seem taken with my friend's humor. And I was about to blow as I placed my elbows on the table, resting my bowed head on my hands.

--

Maybe two hours had passed since we'd been here. I didn't know how much more I could stand of this.

Lisa Marie had completely taken over the conversation, dominating. Any time I'd try to talk about something, especially whenever Edge asked me a question, my friend would interrupt and put in her own thoughts. I was way past my limit as she kept flirting with the man who was _my_ date. Ken wasn't even at the table anymore, as Lisa had seemingly completely ignored him.

"That's it..." I muttered. "Excuse me." I slid out from my end of the table, snatching my bag as I fully intended to head for the ladies room. I stopped for a beat as I felt Edge's large, warm hand grasp my wrist, stopping me.

"Amy."

I shook my head, more angry as I realized Lisa Marie was by now so tipsy that she didn't even seem affected by my demeanor. She was laughing and carrying on like nothing was wrong.

"I have to go," I stated. I shot my friend a look and shook my head. "I'm sorry."

He tried to stand to go after me as I stormed off, giving Ken a quick thanks before I slipped out the door. However, Lisa Marie had a firm grip on him and refused to let go.

"Come on, honey... Do the rumba with me."

The tall blond man shook his head, now annoyed. He had lost his date thanks to her oversexed, competitive drunk friend.

"I don't think so." He faced her head-on, hoping she would get everything he was about to say in her drunken state. "Look... I have no interest in you, lady. Your friend is the one I like - you got that?"

Lisa Marie's face fell.

"Hey, Ken? Call her a cab!" With that, Edge stood up to leave.

--

I was home a good forty-five minutes and dressed in my PJs, my hair in a high ponytail when the phone rang. Looking up from my laptop, I wondered which of them was calling - Lisa Marie or Edge? I sighed and rose to answer, getting the answer in the process.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby." Obviously, it was Edge.

"Hi," I said, cocking my head as I leaned my ear further into the speaker.

"I just wanted to let you know something," he said, his tone serious. "I had no interest in your friend tonight. _You're_ the one I like."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I like you, too."

"Your friend is... quite the aggressor. I had Ken call her a cab and left right after you did," he revealed.

"I guess our second date was kind of a disaster, huh?" I asked, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"A little," he agreed. "But I bet our third will be great. Just don't bring your friend with you."

"Definitely not!" I said with a laugh.

"Wonderful. Then, how about tomorrow?"

Inside, my heart was dancing.

"Tomorrow is great. See you then."

"Goodnight, babe."

As I hung up, I felt that the night hadn't been a complete disaster after all.


	7. Exchanging a Few Words

_**Thanks to TrishHardy13, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and Charismatic Peep for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock! So, what will happen when Amy confronts Lisa Marie about the horrendous time that was their "double" date with Edge and Ken? Read on to find out, and enjoy! :)**_

_Exchanging a Few Words_

As Trish had called all of us earlier during the week for a shopping spree, we girls had been looking forward to the day. Of course, this was before the prior night, before Lisa Marie had pissed me off during my date.

Exhibiting a genuine smile as I spotted her waiting in front of a _Starbucks_, I hurried toward Candice.

"Hey, hun," she greeted with a smile of her own. "How'd your date go last night?"

I groaned as we started walking side-by-side. Although things with Edge had turned out well, I had yet to confront Lisa Marie about her actions.

My friend gave me a shocked look.

"That well, huh?"

I raised a hand, pressing it to my forehead as I explained.

"Lisa Marie made a complete ass of herself! I am _so_ mad at her!"

Candice made a face, evidently glad _she_ wasn't the object of my wrath.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, for starters," I told her as we crossed the street, "she hit on Edge right in front of me. Not just once but multiple times."

"Wow." The pretty brunette sounded a bit surprised. Of course, she knew all too well how Lisa Marie was, but she'd never known her to hit on any of our boyfriends before.

"Yeah. Meanwhile, Edge had _tried_ to fix her up with a friend of his," I continued. "But she wasn't the least interested. I felt bad for the guy, actually."

"So, you haven't talked with Lisa about this yet, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. She was so drunk by the time I was at my wit's end that she didn't even realize I was leaving!"

Candice reached over and grabbed my hand. Facing me, she looked quite concerned.

"Well, you'd better say something to her," she said. "Because if you don't, this entire afternoon is gonna be quite awkward."

I followed her line of vision to just ahead of us to see Lisa Marie and Trish across the street, in front of _Bergdorf Goodman's_ exactly where the blonde had insisted we meet them. Lisa was wearing a pair of dark, oversized sunglasses, and I would have bet money that she had a severe hangover.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I told Candice as we crossed the street to approach our friends.

Trish let out a little scream of delight, and I got my answer about Lisa Marie - she grimaced and held her ears. Indeed, she had a hangover, all right.

The little blonde hugged me and then Candice in turn. She was bubbling over with happiness over her first date with one Randall Keith Orton the previous night. It seemed her date had gone the exact opposite mine did.

"Randy is absolutely perfect!" she squealed as the four of us entered the store. "He's such a gentleman and has old-fashioned values!"

Candice made a face as she rolled her eyes our friend's way.

"Is that a nicer way of saying he's a sexist pig who still lives in the twentieth century?"

Trish was about to swat at her, but I did the honors for her.

"Who cares about _that_?" Lisa Marie whined. "Come on, honey, give us the dirt... So, is he good in bed?" A lascivious grin came to her face, and I noticed she was still wearing her shades despite the fact that we were now indoors.

Her nosy question only earned a pair of rolling brown eyes and a head shake.

"We didn't sleep together," Trish replied. "And we're not _going_ to."

"Ever?!" the very sexual brunette asked, raising her sunglasses to peer at the other woman as though she were an alien from the planet Neptune.

"No, it's nothing like that," Trish said. "I just decided I'm not going to have sex with him until we get married."

Candice gave her a look much like the one the blonde had just received from Lisa Marie.

"Please don't tell me you got engaged on your first date!"

"No, we didn't. I was talking about in the future. I want to save myself."

"But honey, it's not like you're a virgin!" Lisa reminded her.

"No, but I want to do this so it's like a second virginity," Trish explained. "I just want to keep things sacred and special!"

"Aww," I said, giving her hand a squeeze, "I think that's sweet."

Candice just looked at her like she was weird, and Lisa Marie rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think that hot hunk of man is going to be able to hold out?"

"Yes, I do," the blonde stated emphatically.

Our friend rolled her eyes, but this time the gesture was accompanied by a little laugh and a shake of the head.

"Honey, if you don't give him some, he'll get it elsewhere," Lisa declared. "I know _I_ would."

"_You_ wouldn't have to," the other brunette said, a hint of cynicism in her voice. "That's because men will do it anytime, anywhere, with _anyone_."

"Oh, come on!" Trish protested. "I don't believe that. Not _all_ men are like that!"

Lisa Marie rose, still shaking her head.

"Excuse me, ladies."

"Wait, I'll go with you," I said, standing up in a haste.

The petite blonde kept her eyes on us until we were gone.

"They're going in there to talk about _me_, aren't they?" she asked the one woman still left at the table with her.

"No," Candice said. "Not at all."

As Trish gave her a questioning look, she explained.

--

"Hey," I said as we were inside the ladies room. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

Lisa Marie smiled as she turned to face me at the mirror above the row of sinks. However, as she spotted my mood, she grew more serious.

"Sure. What about?"

"It's about last night," I said. After a brief pause in which she stared at me in silent anticipation, I bit the bullet and spit it out. "I'm really angry about it."

"Why? Was Edge a jerk about sex? _That_ wasn't it, was it?"

I shook my head, incredulous. Apparently, Lisa Marie had no clue the person I was mad at was her.

"No, and he's not the one I'm mad at," I said, pointedly eyeing her. "Leece, you were all over him last night!"

Her face finally showed some recognition.

"Oh, that? I was just flirting a little." She whipped out a tube of lipstick and reapplied it.

I kept my gaze on her, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep my composure.

"It was a lot more than 'just flirting a little.' You really..." I sighed noisily and grabbed hold of her arm as she finished with the lipstick. Turning her to face me, I went on. "You really embarrassed and upset me! I'm _still_ mad at you!"

She stared at me, and I was certain she was confused. However, after a moment, she looked remorseful.

"Honey, I'm sorry!" she cried, and she pulled me in for a hug. "I never meant to upset you. And I intended my flirting just to be in harmless fun." She peered into my face with humility as she held me back at arm's length. "Tell Edge I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. "Thanks. But I really think Ken Anderson deserves an apology more than he does."

This time, a smile returned to Lisa's face.

"Any anger _he_ felt toward me completely disappeared by the end of last night."

My brows rose in great surprise.

"You mean...?"

"Oh, yeah, honey... He's an absolute _animal_ in bed!"

Lisa Marie laughed heartily, and I couldn't help joining her. We left the ladies room arm-in-arm soon after.


	8. New Love Interests

_**A/N: Thanks to Mosvie 2k8, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and Charismatic Peep for reviewing the last chapter. You're all awesome! :)**_

_New Love Interests_

Candice bit her lip as she stepped into _The Red Saloon_. It was only her second time there, but this time, she was alone. She wondered what Lisa Marie would say if she knew she'd come here without her.

The brunette saw him in an instant. His back was turned toward her, as he was fixing someone a drink. There was an easy smile on her face as she sidled up to the bar. She quickly located an empty stool somewhere off to the right and slid onto it, her hands folding on the counter as she watched him.

She wondered about this. What was she doing? The man was nothing at all what she was used to, and definitely not her type. They had nothing in common. Typically, she tended to date other lawyers, doctors, computer geeks and the like. This guy was a bartender. He couldn't get anymore one-hundred and eighty degrees different than her.

Suddenly, AJ turned, instantly catching her gaze as he slid the drink in front of a man. He smiled, obviously remembering her.

Candice kept her gaze on him, her smile never waning as she mouthed "hi" to him. She did actually feel a little out of place, but the man had been so nice to her. Besides, she wasn't a snob. She wasn't the type of person who wouldn't get to know someone from a completely different background from herself.

"Hey," AJ greeted her as he made his way over. "What a nice surprise to see you here tonight."

Candice let out a soft, girlish laugh. She was a little dismayed as she realized it sounded a lot like a giggle to her. She had never been the type of girl to get giddy over a man.

"I couldn't resist the atmosphere," she said. Inside, she felt mortified. _What the hell...? Now I'm starting to sound like Lisa Marie!_

It was strange. She thought AJ was nice... kind of cute, but not in an obvious way. He was relatively short as well, barely taller than her. Most of the guys she dated usually were at least around six feet tall. Not that she minded height too much... It was just that, at five-seven, when she wore her "power heels," she easily hit five-ten or -eleven. And why should she care about that? Lisa Marie was taller than her - _she_ certainly didn't mind a man's height - at least not _that_ kind of height. _Damn it, stop thinking of stuff like that!_ she mentally chastised herself. She could actually feel her cheeks beginning to burn and was grateful for the dim lighting.

"The atmosphere is definitely better now that _you're_ here," the dark-haired man said. He was still smiling at her, his blue eyes fixed to her face as he leaned in closer, his arms on the bar's countertop. "So, what can I get you?"

"What?" She gave him a dumbfounded look.

"A drink?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, chasing the exclamation with a nervous laugh. She felt like the world's biggest idiot right at that moment. The way she was acting, one would think Brad Pitt was standing right in front of her! "Sure. Yeah... I think this time I'll have a sherry."

The young man winked at her.

"If the pretty lady wants a sherry," he quipped, "then that's what the pretty lady's gonna get."

The brunette felt her cheeks warming up yet again. It felt really good to be flattered by him. It wasn't that she wasn't accustomed to compliments. It just seemed that she was getting them from a truly _nice_ guy. And this was after a long line of jerks.

He passed the drink to her in a jiffy. She smiled and thanked him before taking a sip. She felt a bit self-conscious as he watched her. However, AJ's attention was soon elsewhere as someone gestured for another drink.

Minutes later, he was back, his attention again focused on the brunette. Their eyes met, and then he spoke.

"So, Candice... Can I take you out tomorrow night?" He was off work then.

She smiled with her glass just beneath her mouth. She nodded.

"I'd like that."

--

Across town in the Upper East Side, Trish and Randy Orton were dining at a posh Thai restaurant.

"You look especially beautiful tonight."

She smiled sweetly but playfully swatted at his hand.

"You don't have to keep saying that, Randy," the blonde quipped. It must have been the tenth time he had since picking her up.

"But it's true," the man insisted. And it was... He could hardly keep his eyes off her. Normally somewhat conservative, tonight Trish was wearing a dress that showed a fairly generous amount of her cleavage. But he wasn't interested in her body so much as her mind and heart.

Trish nibbled daintily on a forkful of pad thai, savoring the taste of the delicious dish. She kept the eye contact going with her new beau as he talked about his work. Randy was a third-generation owner of a very highly successful sporting goods chain. He explained how he'd actually wanted to become an architect, but even before his father had fallen ill, his mother had absolutely insisted he take over the family business. He had relented. But the fact that there were several stores in six different states, all of them which made multi-millions each week, was nothing to sneeze at.

Although she was still a bit hungry and couldn't help eyeing the rest of her dinner, Trish stopped eating. A true lady always left some food over. She didn't apply that way of thinking when she went out with the girls, but on a date, she always did.

Randy, who'd finished his beef with basil dish awhile earlier, signaled for the check. As he paid with large amounts of cash - Trish's eyes actually went wide at the wad he took from his wallet - he smiled.

"How would you like a romantic horse carriage ride around the park?" he asked.

The little blonde bit her lip, a smile easily coming to her face.

"I'd love that! Oh, Randy, you're such a charmer."

He winked at her and stood, coming around to her side to pull her chair out for her. He was such a gentleman, everything Trish had ever wanted in a man. She felt giddy when goosebumps rose on her arms and at his touch. She was just completely falling for this man, and fast.

--

As for me, Edge and I had a blast - in contrast to our date the previous night. This time, he took me to a fairly casual dinner at an Italian restaurant. Afterward, we went to a movie.

When the film ended, we went for a leisurely stroll as Edge walked me back to my apartment. He was such an interesting man, and he told me about his childhood and growing up in Toronto.

The attraction between us was so intense. It had been since the moment we'd met, when I'd fallen and pretty much made what I personally would have considered a bad impression.

"Hey, hold on a sec," he said as we were just passing a corner deli. "Wait right here." He held up a finger in a 'wait' gesture and disappeared into the store. After less than five minutes, he came back out with a bouquet of pink roses and a smile.

"For you, Ames."

My jaw dropped with surprise. One of the things I really loved about him was that he was so impetuous and spontaneous. I gratefully took the flowers, smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you." I gave him a small kiss on the lips - pretty much a peck.

Moments later, we reached my place. We stood lingering at the foot of the stairs, in close proximity.

"I had the most wonderful time tonight," I breathed.

"So did I, babe." He placed his hand on my arm and was softly caressing it. I got goosebumps.

A small smile gracing my face, I pressed nearer to him until my lips grazed his. Our kiss was sweet and tender at first, then grew considerably more passionate. I was breathless, and my knees nearly buckled. I wanted him, and I wanted him badly and _now_.

"Want to come inside?" I asked in a near whisper when I pulled back.

Edge smiled, and I shivered at the desire I read in his eyes. He nodded, and our hands clasped as we rushed up to the door.


	9. Dinner Party Plans

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Charismatic Peep and Mosvie 2k8 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome as always! :)**_

_Dinner Party Plans_

Lisa Marie was grinning ear-to-ear as we entered our usual hangout. From what she'd told me, she'd scored a huge hit in a young, new aspiring actress who had just landed a recurring role on _General Hospital_. For Lisa, this was the major leagues.

"Hello, darlings!" she sang as Trish, Candice and I sat down at the table. There were actually glasses of champagne waiting for us.

"Hey, Leece," Candice said as she slid in beside her at the booth. Trish said hello as well. "Champagne this early? What's the occasion?"

We exchanged knowing glances. I was the only one Lisa had told so far, although she'd wanted to keep it a surprise for all of us.

"Ladies, I have landed a bigtime client. Have you ever heard of Amanda Lancaster?"

"No," Trish said, a curious look donning her face. "Who is she?"

"She's the next big thing in daytime soaps, that's who she is! Expect to see her in a regularly recurring role on _General Hospital_ in the next couple of weeks!" Lisa Marie's expression was one of major delight. "This is huge, girls... And I'd like you all to join me at my place Saturday night for a dinner party in celebration."

"Are we allowed to bring dates, or is this a 'stag' party?" I had to ask.

"Dates are optional - bring one, don't bring one, I don't care either way."

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic," Candice muttered.

"Oh, goody! I'm going to ask Randy to come with me!"

Lisa Marie rolled her eyes and delivered a smirk her way.

"Yeah - like _that_ is ever gonna happen."

Trish gasped as she instantly caught the double meaning. She swatted at our friend's arm.

"Shush!"

That only made Lisa Marie laugh.

"Well, honey, you know it'll never work unless you do the naked hokey pokey! And by the way, you're blushing." She playfully tweaked the mortified blonde's nose.

"Okay, so what time Saturday is this party taking place?" Candice asked, bringing us all back to reality."

"Let's say seven o'clock."

"Okay... I have someone in mind to bring along, but I just have to-"

"Candice Michelle Beckman, are you seeing someone? And you didn't _tell_ us?" I asked, fully facing her.

The brunette eyed me, then looked around at our other two friends in turn. Those big brown eyes of hers appeared guileless, her facial expression equally innocent-looking.

"What? Oh... No, not really."

Lisa Marie gave her what we all called 'the look.' It was reserved for someone when she'd apparently had a secret she'd kept from the rest of us.

"C'mon, honey - spill it. Who is he, where did you meet him?" she dove right in.

Candice smiled a little and ducked her head, overwhelmed. As we all plied her with questions - or, more aptly, interrogations - she gestured to us and began to explain.

"Okay, okay... I'm not dating this guy... technically. Well, not _yet_, at least. I met him in a bar."

"_You_ met someone in a bar?" Trish asked, and gaped at her. Candice had never been one for that scene, and she never seemed to like men who frequented there.

"It's the bartender at _The Red Saloon_," the brunette went on. Her gaze was on Lisa Marie when she revealed this news. "His name is Allen Jones, but everyone calls him AJ."

"Yeah, I know who he is!"

I stared at my friend in surprise.

"You like a _bartender_?"

"Yeah, so? He's a nice, decent guy."

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way," I said, holding my hands up in a placating manner. "I just can't remember the last time you went out with someone who wasn't a lawyer or a doctor or a programmer."

"See, that's the thing... I'm not going out with him."

"_Yet_," Trish added as if to conclude her thoughts. She donned a bright smile. "This is fantastic, Candice! So, you've met someone! Who knows? He could turn out to be the one."

Lisa Marie rolled her eyes yet again.

"Why does it always have to be about _that_?"

"Oh, stop," the blonde chided. "Don't you have _any_ sense of romance, Lisa?"

"Yeah," she retorted, "I romance 'em till dawn and then I'm outta there."

Trish wrinkled her nose at the remark. She turned to Candice and tried to appeal to her.

"Don't listen to her - she's _so_ crude!"

"Oh, whatever," the public relations manager scoffed. "Anyway, back to my party... Amy, you'll be coming, right?"

"Absolutely," I said between forkfuls of blueberry pancakes. "And of course I'll bring a date."

Trish brightened again at my side and grabbed my arm.

"How are things between the two of you?"

"Super." I couldn't help the grin that suddenly came to my face. "We finally had sex last night."

All three of my friends let out squeals and other exclamations of delight.

"How was it?" Surprisingly, it was Candice, not Lisa Marie, who'd asked that question.

I threw my head back slowly, my eyes rolling back to go along with the gesture. The memory of the prior night was enough to make me salivate more than the pancakes ever could.

"Oh, my God - it was incredible!" I answered in a loud whisper.

The girls all gushed and praised me. I couldn't help but giggle. Edge was terrific... He truly was, and I was really happy.

"Good for you, honey!" Lisa Marie quipped, patting my hand. "At least _someone_ besides me is getting some!"

Trish and Candice both rolled their eyes simultaneously. The blonde met the brunette lawyer's gaze.

"She just doesn't _get_ it, does she?"

"Actually, she _is_ - that's why she's rubbing our noses in it that we don't."

This time, we all shared a laugh.

"Let me help you plan your party!" Trish offered, her hand going to Lisa's. "I know a terrific caterer in the Upper East Side. His name is Lance Cade."

"Ooh," the older woman cooed, her eyes narrowing seductively, "sexy name! Is he by any chance single?"

"Lisa!" the blonde cried, her mouth flying open again.

"Hey," came the reply, and our friend raised both her hands, "I just thought he wouldn't mind cooking _with_ someone instead of alone." She winked.

I couldn't help but laugh heartily at the exchange. I was feeling so great that day, and I was reminded of why I loved each one of these women so dearly. They were my sisters in every way but blood.

I was most definitely looking forward to Lisa Marie's dinner party. It would give me a chance to introduce Edge to Trish and Candice... And I would get to meet and know the men in _their_ lives as well. Saturday night was looking to be fun.


	10. Party Time

**_A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Charismatic Peep and Power Of Me for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock! ;) And... I just wanted to say that I finally got a chance to catch the _Sex & The City_ movie on August 1st as a belated birthday gift - I will definitely be incorporating it into this story, or if not, into a sequel! :-D_**

_Party Time_

With a big smile pretty much plastered on my face, I opened my door. There he was, my handsome, tall blond boyfriend. He looked so hot in his steel gray suit.

"Hey, you." Before he could issue a greeting of his own, I pulled him forward by one hand and stood on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his willing lips.

"Hey yourself," he said afterward. He let out a long whistle as he looked me over while I twirled in a circle for him. "You look great."

"Thank you," I said. I was wearing a dress that wasn't really new, but I'd never worn before. Copper tafetta-silk by _Christian Dior_, it was off the shoulder with a straight skirt that went to mid-thigh. My feet were encased in a pretty pair of shoes in an identical color, and I'd decided to go with my red hair in a fancy upsweep. I knew how Lisa Marie liked throwing fancy parties, after all. I grabbed my strapless little purse and followed him out the door.

"Did you remember to get the wine?"

"Sure did," Edge said with a wink. "It's out in the car."

"Awesome!"

After a quick twenty-minute ride through the city, we were in Lisa Marie's Upper West Side neighborhood. Edge got out of the back of the limo first, reaching his hand out chivalrously to assist me. I gave him a bright grin and stepped out.

Minutes later, we were standing just outside the door to my friend's apartment. From the sounds coming from inside, we were not the first arrive. I rang the doorbell, the bottle of wine clutched in my man's hands.

"Amy! You look so fabulous!" Lisa Marie cried as she stood in the doorway. "Hello again, Edge! Come in, come in!"

We made some little chitchat as we entered the spacious apartment. I glanced around and saw mostly people I didn't know, but I recognized Lisa's boss and waved to her as we were passing. And in the kitchen, I noticed Trish and her still new boyfriend as they checked on the catering.

"Hi!" My other friend waved, her face lighting up as she grabbed Randy Orton's arm and steered him toward us.

Lisa Marie stepped in between us two couples for the formal introductions. While I had gotten a quick glimpse of Trish's beau on the day she'd met him, I never actually saw him up close until now. I had to admit, he was extremely good-looking.

"Amy, Edge, this is Randy... Edge and Trish - you guys haven't met before either, right?"

They exchanged greetings and shook hands, much to my delight.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Orton said as he eyed me. "Trish talks about you all the time."

"Oh, and this is the caterer," the party hostess cut in. She gestured to the short-haired blond man by the counter across the fairly generous kitchen. "His name is Lance Cade, and he's amazing!"

Trish and I exchanged knowing looks. It was quite clear to both of us that the man's cooking was not the only thing our friend had sampled.

"So, where's your guest of honor?" I asked. "Amanda Lancaster? The breakout star who's responsible for this whole shindig?"

Lisa Marie rolled her eyes and made a dismissive wave with one hand.

"She had a prior commitment. Can you believe that?"

"Oh well... At least she's giving your career a boost."

"That's true," Lisa replied. "And that's the important part."

A woman I didn't know suddenly poked her head into the kitchen.

"Hey, Lisa - doorbell just rang."

"Well, don't just _stand_ there - answer it!" the brunette replied. She shoved the woman away and snatched an hors doeuvre off of a tray Cade was preparing. He looked up and playfully swatted at her butt with a cloth napkin. She laughed heartily.

Edge and I, as well as Trish and Randy, took this as a hint to make ourselves scarce. We made our way out of the kitchen, and my boyfriend scooted even closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"She sure moves fast, your friend Lisa Marie."

I could only offer Edge a tiny smile and not reply. After all, he was right.

"Amy, Trish!"

We looked toward the door, where Candice had just come in. She waved at us and had a big smile on her face. She looked quite lovely in her Chinese-style blue dress with a high neckline. Like myself, she'd put her hair up, but she had a pair of colorful chopsticks stuck in there. A dark-haired man who was considerably shorter than Edge and Randy was at her side.

"Hi, Candice!" Trish gushed, and it was obvious she was curious about the brunette's date.

I gave our friend a hug, catching a whiff of the pretty perfume she was wearing.

"You look _and_ smell great," I told her.

"Candice, meet my boyfriend, Randy."

"Hi. Good to meet you."

Edge and Candice had already met, so they merely exchanged niceties. Then, the lawyer turned to the man with her and smiled.

"Guys, this is AJ," she announced. "Randy Orton, Edge... and," she went on as she gestured to us girls, "Trish and Amy - they're two of my best friends."

We all exchanged greetings and handshakes with AJ. Candice glanced around questioningly.

"Where's Lisa Marie?"

"She's in the kitchen," I replied. "And she's probably got her hands full by now." Trish and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, I get it - the caterer?" the brunette asked, rolling her eyes. She turned back to her date. "Oh, I'm sure you know her... She's the one who brought me into _The Red Saloon_ the night we met."

AJ smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yeah? In that case, I'll be sure to thank her."

I instantly noticed how much Candice was beaming. She most definitely liked this guy a lot, a _whole_ lot.

The doorbell suddenly rang again. No one seemed to be paying attention, so I took it upon myself to answer.

I was surprised at who I saw standing in the doorway. I'd only met him once, but I definitely remembered him.

"Ken Anderson! Well, hello," I said. "I'm not sure you remember me... I'm Amy Dumas, Lisa Marie's friend."

The man smiled brightly and shook his head as he stepped over the threshold.

"Sure, I remember you," he said. "Good to see you again." He glanced around. "Lisa Marie here? Or is she planning on being fashionably late to her own party?"

"She's in the kitchen."

Ken thanked me and made a beeline for that room. Clearly, he'd been here before. I turned to see Edge handing me a glass of wine. Smiling, I gratefully accepted it and clinked glasses with him.

We were joined by Trish, Candice and their men when it happened... A loud shout, from the sound of it, courtesy of Ken Anderson, came from the kitchen.

"Oh, my God!" Trish exclaimed. She knew, without question, what must have happened.

Without a word, I rushed over to the kitchen. My friends were right behind me, and Edge grabbed my arm in a loose hold.

"Don't," he warned. "Let me go first." He stepped ahead of me, pushed the door open, and we peered inside.

It was utter mayhem... Anderson was wrestling around on the floor with the caterer. They were in the midst of a fight, and there was food splattered on the gorgeous floor tiles. Lisa Marie was pressed up against the wall, her dress abandoned and thrown on the back of a chair as she stood in her bra, slip and gartered stockings. She wasn't covering herself up or anything, but she looked downright shocked.

"You son of a bitch!" Ken yelled. "How dare you do that with my girl!"

"_Your_ girl?! She's not _your_ girl!" Cade shouted back.

Lisa Marie finally looked our way, a mortified expression on her face. Again, she was in no way embarrassed to be standing there in only her lingerie. I knew what was troubling her - the party had become a complete disaster.


	11. Explanations of a FreeSpirited Woman

_**A/N: Thanks to John cena punk princess, Mosvie 2k8 and Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker for reviewing the last chapter. You guys ROCK! ;)**_

_Explanations of a Free-Spirited Woman_

Lisa Marie took a deep breath as she approached the entrance. She was just outside of _The Living End_, which, at only one-ten in the afternoon, wasn't even open for business yet. However, she had called its owner that morning, because she knew they really had to talk.

Biting her lip in nervousness, the brunette peered into the small window in the door. She didn't spot a soul as far as she could see inside. She raised her right hand and knocked, using her knuckles.

In what seemed like a flash to her, the door was opened. Ken Anderson's gaze was intense as it was on her, so much that Lisa Marie actually felt a bit ill at ease.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, Ken," she replied, and somehow, she managed a smile for his benefit. She was there to take him out to lunch, because certainly, it would be easier that way. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," he said, stepping out of the establishment to join her. He locked the door, making sure each of the gadgets were secure before turning away from the place. "You know, I have to admit, I was quite pleasantly surprised you called this morning."

"You were?"

"Oh, yeah," Anderson said, smiling at her. "I figured after what happened... you know, after I ruined your party..." He trailed off, hating to bring up that disastrous night. He'd pretty much single-handedly spoiled the woman's party in picking a fight with the caterer. But he couldn't help it. The man had been all over the beautiful woman beside him!

"Again, I'm so terribly sorry about that."

Lisa Marie forced a smile again. She hated doing that. It made her feel so phony, fake, and she wasn't that kind of person.

"It's okay, Ken," she said. "I told you that night, all is forgiven." She really meant it, too.

They reached the restaurant they'd agreed on for lunch. It was a ritzy little Italian place called _Bella Classica_. They were instantly seated at a small, intimate table toward the back. Very quickly, a waiter came by to see if they wanted anything from the bar.

"I'd like a scotch on the rocks," Lisa Marie said, knowing she was weak. This wasn't going to be easy. So, she felt as though she needed a little liquid courage.

Ken studied her with a hint of amusement. He'd only ordered a beer himself. He found himself a little surprised that she'd ordered such a strong drink when it was only afternoon.

After the waiter returned with their beverages, Anderson reached across the small table. Lisa Marie's eyes followed the movement of his hand as he slowly grasped hers, his thumb caressing the back of it. She felt her heart lurch, and she reached for her scotch, downing a few hearty sips of it.

"Ken, like I said over the phone, we need to talk," she began. "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Following that second sentence, she removed her hand from his, smiling nervously as she met his eyes.

The man's face fell as he stared at her. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this was heading.

"Oh, no... I really screwed up at the party, didn't I? Damn it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered, actually slapping himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand.

The brunette was somewhat embarrassed by the outburst. Quickly, she glanced around, then focused on him again.

"Stop that," she said, reaching over and taking hold of his hand, but only to stop him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "See, I _always_ do the wrong thing." He shook his head. "Okay, so you were saying...?"

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter was standing over them, interrupting. He had pad and pen in hand, ready to jot down their orders.

"Yes," Lisa Marie replied, acting as though nothing were wrong. "I'll have the linguine with clam sauce." She glanced pointedly over at Ken.

"I'll have the veal scallopini," he said. He actually hadn't even looked at the menu, as he'd focused only on the goddess seated across from him. And he really wanted the waiter to go away so they could just get on with this.

"Okay, where was I?" Lisa asked rhetorically the moment the waiter disappeared. "Yes - us... Ken, I apologize if I ever gave you the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette eyed him, genuinely sorry for how she was about to hurt him. She'd let men down in the past, but most of them hadn't seemed _that_ affected. She sensed that Ken Anderson was different.

"Look," she went on, "I like you... I really do, but that night was just about two people right there, in the moment."

"I found it magical," Anderson put in, and he smiled. "I thought it was the beginning of something amazing."

Lisa Marie felt a twinge of regret. This guy truly was nice, a good person with a warm heart. It was men like him that she had a tough time dealing with - which was why she tried to weed them out.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But the truth of the matter is that I don't do relationships. I'm simply a 'love 'em till the morning, then move on' type of woman."

Ken simply stared into her eyes with silence for a beat. A flicker of hurt crossed his face.

"You can't tell me that night meant _nothing_ to you."

Although Lisa Marie genuinely felt badly, she wouldn't let herself lie to him.

"It was just sex, Ken. And it was great." She raised her glass of scotch and took a long swallow.

Anderson was momentarily speechless. After recovering his voice, he asked, "So... What do we do now?"

"We have our lovely lunch and enjoy it."


	12. You Call That a Proposal?

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Charismatic Peep and Mosvie 2k8 for reviewing the last chapter. Yeah, so isn't Lisa Marie SO much like Samantha? :-P Poor Ken indeed, because he really grew to have feelings for her. I may bring him back in the future, but we'll see. ;) But not to worry, because Lisa won't be without a boyfriend after awhile. :) Anyways, here's a new Trish chapter - hope you enjoy!**_

_You Call_ That _a Proposal?!_

As had always been the case in the two months they'd been together, Trish was excited whenever Randy came to pick her up. That night was certainly no exception. In fact, the blonde was practically grinning from ear-to-ear as she opened her apartment door to see him standing there.

"Hello, beautiful," the young man said with a wink. His face wore his typical smile - which strangely always more closely resembled a smirk. No matter, Trish found the expression incredibly sexy.

"Hi, Randy!" she nearly squealed. She pretty much melted as he reached for her right hand, pressing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

The man gave her goosebumps. To Trish, Randy Orton was the epitome of a romancer. The fact that they still had yet to sleep together didn't matter at all. If anything, it only added to his sexiness, as far as she was concerned. Things couldn't have been more perfect.

Trish was still grinning as she reached for the delicate wrap she'd tossed carefully on her dining room table. It was a lovely shade of pink and matched her dress to a tee. She began to put it on, but her boyfriend stopped her with a raised forefinger.

"No, gorgeous... Allow _me_." With that, the dark-haired man neeared her even more, taking the pretty garment off her hands. Going behind his girlfriend, he started to put the wrap over her dainty shoulders, but not before he touched her first.

Trish sank deeply into Randy's caressing touch as he gently allowed her fingertips and then entirety of his large hands brush over her skin. Again, she felt goosebumps coming, but at the same time, she experienced a floaty sensation she swore had to be heaven. And then, as she leaned farther still into his touch, feeling his warm breath against the side of her neck, Trish abruptly pulled back.

Her mouth hung open, though she shouldn't have felt at all surprised. After all, he _was_ a man. She tried to keep her eyes up rather than there, and she raised a hand to her mouth, a small, girlish laugh bubbling from her.

"Randy!"

Shockingly, the tall man blushed ever so much. He tore his gaze from her, his head bowing a little.

"Sorry, honey," he said. "I can't help it... you're just _so_ sexy!"

The blonde giggled again, and then they left. She was really looking forward to the date. They were going for dinner at a fancy French restaurant. Then, afterward, Randy was taking her on a horse-drawn carriage ride through Central Park. It was the epitome of a truly romantic evening.

As soon as they entered _Chez-Jacques_ and were seated, thoughts started racing through Trish's head. Aside from being a true romantic at heart, she was a practical idealist and wanted it all. And for the blonde, "all" encompassed marriage, a white picket fence surrounding a comfortably-sized home in Long Island and three kids, with a dog to play with them. She barely glanced over the menu before pushing it aside and folding her hands, her eyes sparkling as she fixed them on Randy.

"You know what?" she began. She bit her lip and paused.

"Hmm?"

"Well, what if... I just thought... What if we were to get married-"

"Okay, let's get married," he said, barely glancing up from the menu in his hands.

Trish stared at him with confusion and disbelief. Had she heard him correctly? He was so nonchalant and... and he hadn't actually just proposed to her. She frowned and cocked her head as she studied him.

"Um... Okay."

Randy raised his gaze to her and smiled.

"Cool, so it's settled... We'll get married." He then went right back to perusing the menu, and their waiter approached.

Trish was still highly confused, and dumbfounded as well, as she hadn't made a selection for dinner. Hastily, her eyes scanned the menu, and she picked something. Unfortunately, she chose the escargots, and she ended up _hating_ them.

Somehow, when they left an hour later and went on the carriage ride, the air in the night no longer seemed to possess a spark of romance. Trish was just at a loss for words. In essence, she had basically proposed to _herself_. What on earth was romantic about that? Except for an occasional "thank you" to her boyfriend - no, he was now her _fiance_ - she was pretty much silent.

In spite of everything, the petite blonde supposed she should have been happy. She was now engaged, and she'd been yearning for that for years. And she _did_ truly love Randy and wanted to spend her life with him. It was just the _way_ that it had come to be that made her feel so... empty inside.


	13. Two Different Worlds

**_A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker for the last review. :) Hey, what happened to this story getting multiple reviews per chapter? I'm not boring you guys already, I hope! :P As for who's who in this story in relation to_ Sex & The City_, the regular characters are: Amy - Carrie; Trish - Charlotte; Lisa Marie - Samantha; Candice - Miranda; Edge - Mr. Big; AJ - Steve; Randy - Trey (not Harry - he'll be portrayed by someone else, later). Hope that explains it! ;)_**

_Two Different Worlds_

The next morning, like clockwork, we all met at _Mom's on Park Avenue_. Lisa Marie was the first one there, which was a bit unusual. And Trish was the last to show up, also unusual.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, noting that she didn't look happy.

The blonde sat down beside me and closed her eyes, scrunching her nose somewhat.

"You girls won't believe this," she began.

As the rest of us eyed her with anticipation, Trish continued.

"I think I sort of got engaged last night."

"What?" I gasped.

"Why?" Lisa Marie asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"_Please_ tell me you're joking," Candice said.

"I'm _not_," came our friend's reply. She started to explain what happened at the restaurant on her date the prior night.

Lisa Marie scoffed.

"Wow," she uttered.

I stared at Trish, nearly at a loss for words.

"Well, way to bring out the romance!" Candice muttered in a sarcastic tone. "But you're not seriously going through with this now?"

"Yes... I _am_, Trish insisted. She crossed her arms and eyed the brunette with a little pout. "Look, I'm sick of being single! I _want_ to get married and have a family."

"We know, we know!" Candice replied. "But are you forgetting that you've only been dating for two months? Trish, you barely _know_ this guy!"

Ah, Candice Michelle, ever the realist. I loved relying on her to bring me back to earth when my head was lost, up somewhere in the clouds. Unfortunately, Trish was not like me at all in that respect.

"So? I know all I _need_ to know about Randy! I know he loves me, and I feel just as strongly toward him!"

"Love is for suckers." That remark came from Lisa Marie, but it went ignored for the time being as Candice spoke up again.

"Oh, and _that's_ why he merely agreed with you to get married instead of actually proposing?" The lawyer rolled her eyes.

"That's it," the blonde spat, "I'm out of here!" She started to stand up, obviously to leave, but I grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Trish, no... Candice didn't mean anything by that." I cast our friend sitting across from us a look. And, judging by the expression on her face, she didn't seem sorry for her comments. "Please don't go."

Trish eyed me for a beat, shifting her gaze briefly to the brunettes and then relented. Exhaling a breath noisily, she sat back down. But her demeanor was a little hostile as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Congratulations are in order," I said, raising my glass of water.

"You can't make a toast with water!" Lisa Marie exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, you can," I said. "Congrats, Trish... The first one of us to be getting married!"

Finally, the blonde smiled. It was the first time she'd done so that morning, and I was glad to have helped her along. However, I noticed that her happiness seemed to fade when she turned her eyes toward Candice. Just great... I hated it when my friends were mad at each other.

"I hope he makes you happy, honey," Lisa said with a smile as she raised her glass.

Trish's smile returned.

"He really does."

"And that's what's important."

Trish didn't speak another word to Candice for the rest of our breakfast together.

--

Candice answered her door at six sharp that night. Although she hadn't been in a great mood all day, her face brightened with a smile as she saw AJ standing in the doorway with flowers.

"For you," he said.

"Aww, they're beautiful. Thank you!" She gratefully took them from him and leaned in to kiss his cheek - but the bartender had other ideas and pressed his lips gently to hers.

They had already shared several deep kisses in the two and a half months since their first date. It was just as good as every time, and Candice was nearly blown away. She smiled pretty big as they parted.

"I'm just going to put these in water and then we can go."

After retrieving a vase in her kitchen and filling it with water and placing the flowers within, about a dozen questions came to mind. She was truly fond of AJ... but they were so different. Could a relationship between them really work?

Beyond all that, Candice was distracted because of what transpired that morning. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Trish was angry and ignored her the rest of their time at breakfast after she'd voiced her opinion. She hardly found it fair for her friend to give her the cold shoulder simply because she'd had the guts to be honest.

"Penny for your thoughts," AJ said as they were seated at a table in the Chinese restaurant in the neighborhood.

Candice shook out of it and realized she had a menu open in her hands. She looked up to realize a waiter was prepared to take their orders.

"Oh. Sorry," she said. "I'll have the General Tso's shrimp with white rice."

"And I'll have the beef with broccoli," her boyfriend said. The moment the waiter disappeared, he focused on the brunette. "Hey... Are you okay? You don't seem yourself tonight."

"I am, AJ," she replied. "No, I'm really _not_. I guess Trish is mad at me, that's all."

His brows quirked up.

"What happened?"

"Well," Candice began, "this morning at breakfast, she dropped a bombshell on us. She's engaged."

"Oh, yeah?" the man said with a smile. "Well, good for her."

"No... She's been with the guy for a shorter time than _we've_ been together," the brunette protested. "It's just... wrong!"

"Maybe it's not."

"Excuse me?"

AJ cocked his head as he reached for her hand.

"Maybe it's _not_ wrong," he said. He met her eyes and smiled. "Look, Candice... Is your friend happy?"

She nodded and kept her gaze on him.

"Then that's all that really matters," AJ stated. "Just be _happy_ for her. And be there for her." He released her hand, reaching up to brush his fingers against her soft cheek. "Look at _us_... We're so different, and yet, it's _working_. That's the only thing that matters - how we feel about each other."

Candice suddenly felt wiser by his words. And it wasn't so much what he'd said about Trish but about the two of _them_. Her heart fluttered as she gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. And that moment was when she realized she was falling head over heels in love with Allen Jones.


	14. Rainy Day Afternoons

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and Mosvie 2k8 for the last pair of reviews! :)**_

_Rainy Day Afternoons_

I awoke that morning all smiles. How could I _not_ when I turned onto my left side to see Edge there laying beside me? He looked so handsome yet sweet and even angelic in his sleep as I eyed him.

"Just so you know, I'm awake," he suddenly said, surprising me.

I laughed softly and tossed a pillow at his head. His eyes opened just in time for him to see it coming, and he caught it. He hurled it aside and pulled me to him in the most playful manner, our lips meeting.

"I love you," he murmured the second our mouths separated. We'd been together nearly a year at this point, but it still brought pleasant shivers up and down my spine to hear him say those three little words.

"I love you, too." I leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. Afterward, I sat up and stuck my feet into my slippers, which were on the floor beside the bed. I typically brought a pair there at his apartment whenever I stayed over.

"How about I whip us up some breakfast?"

"Amy..."

I looked back over at him to find him rolling his eyes heavenward.

"What?"

"Come on," Edge teased, "you're not exactly the world's greatest cook... _I'll_ make us breakfast."

I couldn't help chuckling as he rose from the bed and padded toward the bathroom.

"Just... give me a minute," he said before he closed the door.

I laughed, enjoying myself, and hopped into the kitchen to wait for him. It was true... I had to confess - I wasn't all that much adept in the kitchen, at least not where the stove was concerned.

"Okay," my boyfriend said not a moment later as he sleepily entered the room, "let's see what we've got here." Yawning, he headed over to the refrigerator and opened the door to peer inside. "Eggs... American cheese... Onions, uh huh... And some bacon."

I'd made myself comfortable on a stool at the table, which was more like a bar than a conventional kitchen table. I cocked my head, watching him with amusement as he continued with his small inventory of breakfast items in the fridge.

"So, what are you proposing to prepare?"

He closed the door and came up with a few items in hand. Grinning, he said, "Scrambled eggs ala Copeland." He came toward me to place everything on the table and then affectionately tweaked my nose.

"Mmm... Just about anything would be tasty ala Copeland," I remarked.

He turned to fully face me as he reached for a pan in one of the cabinets.

"Amy, you're scaring me... 'cause now, you sound just like your friend Lisa Marie!"

Laughter once again took over me. One of the best things in my relationship with Edge was that he always, seemingly effortlessly, could make me laugh - or at least smile. I really loved guys with a sense of humor.

The mention of one of my best friends brought yet another back to the forefront of my mind. Growing serious, I said, "So... speaking of my friends... I forgot to tell you - Trish is getting married."

"Really?" His attention was drawn straight back to me as he turned his head to look me in the eye, one of his brows arched. "To that Randy guy she's been seeing?"

"None other."

"Wow... Well, that was _fast_!" he said and went back to work on breakfast. He cracked two eggs in one hand and emptied their contents into a bowl.

"Yeah, I know," I said, biting my lip. The truth was, in spite of how supportive I'd been toward the blonde, I pretty much felt the same way Candice did, just a bit less cynical. "I'm happy for her, really." I let out a soft sigh and decided to start some coffee. "But I hope she's not making a huge mistake. I mean, she hasn't even known the guy very long."

With the packaged _Boar's Head_ deli cheese in hand, Edge came forth to kiss me on the forehead.

"You're a real good friend," he said with a soft smile. "You haven't breathed a word of your concern to her, have you?"

I shook my head.

"I just want her to be happy... and I want to be supportive. She's the oldest friend I have, the one I go farthest back with, you know?"

He nodded and peeled off a slice of American cheese, popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I do know. Hey, don't worry," he said. "She'll be great. If she and Randy love each other, that's all that matters."

"Heh."

"'Heh?'" he questioned, giving me a strange look. "Was it something I said?"

I retrieved a fresh filter from one of the kitchen drawers and cast him an amused look.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You sounded just like Trish just now." I grinned. "She would have said the exact same thing."

He snickered as he finished preparing the eggs and cheese. The bacon was already sizzling in a second pan, and I began to brew us some fresh coffee.

I grabbed the remote for Edge's mini-plasma TV and turned it on, wanting to catch _Weather on the 1's_ on the NY1 channel on cable.

"_For today - heavy rain and thunderstorms are expected throughout the day_..."

"Well, I guess that takes care of going out today," I quipped.

"No problem - we'll stay in and make a whole day of being indoors," Edge told me with a mischievous wink. He got me laughing yet again.

"Baby, I love the way your mind works."


	15. A Little Confrontation

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker for reviewing the last chapter. :) In this new one, Trish and Candice have it out after their little incident - sorta. ;)**_

_A Little Confrontation_

"Hello?"

"Amy, hi." It was Trish, and I could instantly tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't happy. "I really need to talk to you."

"Well, hey, go ahead," I told her. "I'm listening." I tore my eyes off of my Dell laptop's screen, where my latest piece of work for the magazine lay.

"I'm really mad at Candice," she blurted. "I mean, _really_ mad - still! She had no right to be so negative about my engagement!"

I sighed and picked up my mug of coffee. For some strange reason, I'd thought she had already called or seen our friend to work this thing out. It wasn't fun being stuck in the middle. Well, at least Candice hadn't contributed to putting me there.

"Sweetie," I said, "you have to talk to her! If this is really bothering you _that_ much, call her or pay her a visit and _tell_ her."

Trish sighed as well.

"I know, Amy... I know, you're right. And you know what? I'm gonna do that. You'll be there for me if things don't go well and I need to vent... right?"

I held my breath for a beat. I really didn't like this. I had no doubt in my mind that if things became ugly between the two of them, Candice would want the same thing from me - to be there to listen to her vent. And the truth was, I didn't know if I could just sit by and listen to my friends rant on about one another. I wanted to be there for _both_ of them - but would it really be fair on their part to do that to me?

"Sure," I replied. "Of course I will."

"Thanks, Amy. Okay, I'm going to do it now," Trish declared.

"Good luck. Bye, Trish."

"Bye."

--

Candice was busy going over some papers for a client's case as she nibbled her breakfast in her living room. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose, as they'd begun to slip, dropping her pencil on the coffee table as she heard the buzzer ringing.

It was still quite early at barely eight-thirty in the morning. The brunette wondered who was coming to see her as she reached the intercom.

"Who is it?

"It's Trish!" came the response.

Candice arched a brow in wonder and pressed the button that would allow the blonde into the building. Normally, her co-op had a doorman, but his shift didn't start until nine.

Minutes later, she actually heard the blonde in the hallway, as her heels clacked noisily on the marble floor. And then, sure enough, she knew she was just outside her door. She went to open it before Trish could even ring the bell, the little blonde startled by the suddenness of it.

"Good morning."

"Oh, don't 'good morning' me, Candice Michelle Beckman!" she snapped. Without waiting for a response, the short blonde pushed her way past the taller woman and turned back to glare at her as Candice calmly shut the door. "You had no right... no right to speak to me that way!"

"Excuse me? Trish, I don't know _what_ your problem is, but it's a little too early in the day for me to get in a fight with you. And, unlike you, I have work to do today."

"Don't you _dare_ try to dismiss me!" the blonde shouted. That drew Candice's full attention on her, and the brunette stared at her in shock. "And you know damn well why I'm mad! How _dare_ you get all self-righteous and judgmental about my relationship!"

"You're kidding, right?" The lawyer eyed Trish strangely, as though disbelieving she was actually still upset about her candor the day she'd made her big announcement. "I cannot believe you're standing here in my apartment at eight-thirty in the morning _yelling_ at me over this!"

Trish pursed her lips together so that they were nearly invisible as she stared at Candice.

"You know, Candice, I thought you might _get_ it," she replied. "I thought you, as my friend, might actually understand."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" came the reply. Candice crossed her arms and stared at her friend. "Oh, wait... So, because I'm actually _concerned_ for you, that means I'm 'not understanding?' Trish, you've known the guy _two_ months! And _he_ didn't even propose to you!"

"That's not the polint!" the blonde exclaimed. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"That's just it, Trish - I _am_ your friend. I'm such a good friend that I think you deserve better. Aren't you the one who always yearns for romance?" the brunette pointed out. "Excuse me for thinking you deserve that and that a man should _propose_ to you rather than simply agreeing with you and calling it an engagment!"

Trish opened her mouth, fully ready to shoot back again but stopped. Everything Candice had just said absorbed in her, and she suddenly felt really stupid. Sure, the brunette had sounded pretty sarcastic and not at all supportive, but now she understood. She was only thinking of _her_. She was a truly good friend. She felt tears coming to her eyes and blinked against them.

"Oh, Candice... I... I'm sorry!" she moaned. "I never thought about it that way."

Instantly, the brunette's defensive mood melted away, and she moved closer to hug her friend.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. I understand." She patted Trish on the back gently. "And next time, I'll try to be a little more sensitive to your feelings, okay?"

The blonde nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." She let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Candice asked as she gazed into her face.

"You _will_ be a bridesmaid at my wedding, won't you?"

The brunette's face brightened into a full grin.

"Of _course_ I will, Trish."


	16. Bridal Shop Hopping

_**A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy and Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! ;)**_

_Bridal Shop Hopping_

I waved as I noticed Lisa Marie pull up to the curb in front of my house. She was in her swanky red Mercedes convertible and honked as if she were a guy trying to get the attention of a beautiful woman pedestrian.

"Morning, honey," she called as she smiled at me with her dark sunglasses perched up on her head. "Get in."

As I climbed around to the passenger's side and wished her a good morning back, my friend slid her shades down her eyes. She had the top down on the car, the radio tuned to Q104.3, the local classic rock station, and we took off. Next stop was Park Avenue West to pick up the bride to be, Trish, and then to the Upper West Side to get Candice. And we were then heading out to the Island - Long Island, of course - for a day of shopping and lunch.

It was a known fact that, in New York, all the best bridal shops were located in Nassau County. Well, at least this was true according to Trish. She had done a ton of research over the internet. She'd explained to us over breakfast at _Mom's on Park Avenue_ sometime the previous week that the most authentic mom and pop bridal shoppes resided in that area. She wanted to scope them out for her wedding gown as well as our dresses.

"Hey! Isn't this _exciting_?" Trish herself quipped as she got into the backseat behind Lisa Marie.

"Well, it's understandably exciting for _you_," I said, offering her a smile.

Lisa Marie didn't concur with my remark, but then again, she wasn't a firm believer in the institution of marriage.

"Randy surprised me with this last night!" Trish was suddenly sticking her hand over the seats and just between us.

"Wow," I said, taking a look at her brand new engagement ring. It was a standard, very cliche round diamond, probably about three or four carats, on a gold band. I personally found it boring and nothing special - and I hoped I would get something a tad more imaginable and exotic if I were ever to get engaged - but I didn't want to spoil the blonde's fun.

Lisa Marie took a look as we waited at a red light. She really didn't have much to say, either.

"Uh huh... Very nice."

Fortunately, Trish didn't notice or mind our curt responses. We didn't have much farther to go and were outside Candice's building minutes later.

"Hi, ladies," she greeted as she stepped over to the car. She let herself in behind me, beside Trish. And once she was buckled in safely, we were off, heading to Long Island.

The ride was pleasant, the wind whipping through our hair. There was little traffic at the early hour, and we all sang along to a few of the songs on the radio.

"_Carry on my wayward son... There'll be peace when you are done... Lay your weary head to rest... Don't you cry no more_!"

Lisa Marie and I both burst out laughing as we belted out the chorus by Kansas. It was a beautiful day and was shaping up to be loads of fun.

In the back, Candice craned her neck as she snuck a peek at one of the bridal magazines Trish had brought. The page was currently open to an ad filled with bridesmaid dresses.

"_Please_ tell me you're not going to make us wear _that_," the brunette said, wrinkling her nose for emphasis. Her slim index finger pointed at a model who was clad in a tangerine orange chiffon nightmare.

"No," Trish said, giving her a slightly sour look, "of course not. Orange bridesmaid dresses are just tacky. I was thinking more along the lines of eggplant purple or wine red."

"Now you're talking, honey!" Lisa Marie put in. "Those are classy colors!"

"Or maybe powder blue... We'll see."

About an hour later, we reached bridal boutique territory. I sensed Trish's excitement as we began to pass various stores. And then I could _hear_ it as my friend squealed.

"Stop here! _Rose's Brides_," she cried. "This place got an excellent review in _Modern Bride_ magazine!"

Lisa Marie pulled into the small parking lot and quickly found a spot. We all got out, and I was relieved to stretch my legs.

"Do you have any idea of what type of wedding dress you want?" Candice asked as she walked alongside her.

"Um... not really. I've been going through the magazines, but I haven't found the perfect one just yet."

"Well, don't worry," I told her. "I'm sure you'll find your dress today."

We entered the store through a glass door that had windchimes hanging above. They dinged, signaling our arrival.

"Well, I just hope I'm not being too picky," Trish worried.

"Oh, honey, you have every right to be picky," Lisa said, putting an arm around her. "I mean, this is your _wedding_ we're talking about."

Candice and I each cast her a surprised look.

"Well, don't look at me like that. I do have _some_ sentimentality, you know."

A woman headed our way. She looked very posh and was smiling.

"Hello, I'm Rose. I assume one of you is getting married?"

"Yes - I am," Trish spoke up. She smiled and held a hand up as though we were students in a classroom and she wanted the teacher to pick her to answer a question.

"Well, congratulations!" the woman said cheerily. "What is your name?"

"Trish Stratus... soon to be Trish Orton." The mere sound of that made her grin like the Cheshire cat.

Rose seemed to ignore the rest of us as she doted on Trish. Lisa Marie rolled her eyes.

"I guess we should just check the racks for bridesmaid dresses," she said. "Come on, ladies."

The three of us went off on our own as the bride to be chatted on and on with Rose. She didn't even seem to notice we were gone.

"Ick," Lisa Marie said. "Don't they have anything cut _above_ the knees?"

I turned to see her staring at a pink gown that reached down to the floor.

"For a wedding?" I asked, elbowing her in the side.

"Let's just look for something in..." Candice scrunched up her face as she tried to remember exactly what colors Trish had mentioned earlier. "... eggplant purple, wine red or powder blue." Furiously, she began to rummage through gowns at another rack nearby. Eventually, she came across a very short, tight-looking red backless thing that seemed more like something a stripper would wear than would a woman in a wedding party.

"Candi, let me see that!" Lisa Marie rushed over to tear the hanger containing that particular dress out of Candice's hand.

After about an hour, I was getting tired of dress shopping.

"Guys!" We were interrupted by the excited squeal of Trish's voice. The three of us turned to look over at her. She was holding a satin and lace wedding gown in her hands. "This is the dress... This is _the_ dress!"

"Did you try it on yet?"

"No! Rose just got it for me out of her stockroom. Come on, come with me!" She grabbed hold of my hand, yanking me with her to the fitting room area.

"We'll just keep looking, then," Lisa Marie called as she exchanged glances with Candice.

"No! You two come, too!"

"Okay... Coming, your highness," Candice quipped.


	17. Setting a Date

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Mosvie 2k8 and JJ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock! :) I apologize for taking awhile to update... I haven't been around a whole lot, but here I am again. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I have loads more to come! ;)**_

_Setting a Date_

Trish woke up with a smile on her face. She stretched lazily but was happy to get up in spite of the early hour. The way she saw it, it was a bright new day, and her future was looking sunny.

She showered and quickly dressed. She didn't eat, as she was meeting Randy for brunch instead of the usual breakfast with the girls at _Mom's On Park Avenue_.

She was so excited, she could hardly wait. However, the blonde felt a small twinge of nervousness come over her. Although they were engaged and definitely getting married - she had the engagement ring and now the dress to prove it - they still had yet to set a date for the wedding. She had definite plans to bring up that subject to her fiance when she saw him later.

Trish checked her reflection one last time, smiling at her appearance. She had her blonde hair slightly curled, her makeup done to perfection. She was wearing one of her sundresses - it was pale yellow with a white floral print. She had put on an adorable pair of white heeled sandals. She was definitely looking her best and knew her man would appreciate that.

Shortly thereafter, she was outside, a slight bounce in her step as she headed for the coffee shop across the street, on the corner. Randy had specifically chosen that place since it was so close to Trish's apartment.

Naturally, she was the first to arrive. Her fiance lived a bit more uptown, so he had more traveling time than she did. She smiled prettily at the hostess, who instantly headed her way.

"I have a reservation," the blonde said. "Two for Mr. Randall Orton."

The woman consulted the little book of reservations she held in her hands.

"Ah, yes - we have a table for you. But you're the only one here... Would you like to wait for your companion here, or at the table?"

"The table will be fine," Trish replied.

She was sitting at a nice round table near a window a few minutes later when Randy suddenly appeared. He smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Wow, you look gorgeous," he said, drinking in the sight of her with appreciation. He leaned down to press a quick kiss on her lips before sitting down across from her.

"Thank you," Trish said cheerfully. "And you don't look so bad yourself," she added, checking him out in his khakis and a gray polo shirt that nicely accentuated his trim but muscled form. He looked good enough to eat... But she shoved those sexual thoughts from her mind. She'd meant what she'd said about waiting to sleep with him. In her eyes, it would only make their relationship better to wait until they were actually married. And she could hardly wait. The anticipation was nearly killing her!

The waitress came by a few minutes later, and they ordered their food. While waiting, Trish took the opportunity to broach the subject that was currently on her mind.

"Honey? I wanted to talk to you about something."

When the dark-haired man eyed her questioningly, she continued.

"Let's set a date for our wedding," Trish suggested, crossing her arms on the table's top. She smiled as she spoke, anxious to hear his response.

"Sure," Randy replied. "Why don't _you_ choose the date, Trish?"

The blonde's face fell.

"Me? Me alone?"

"Sure... Why not?"

Trish opened her mouth to reply, but she hesitated. Inside, she felt a bit hurt. It seemed he was always so lax when it came to the sentimental things. For God's sake, Candice was right - he hadn't even technically proposed to her. Picking a wedding date - for _their_ wedding, as it wasn't only _hers_ - was something they should do together. She didn't understand him constantly allowing her to come up with all the details, all the ideas. This was supposed to be _their_ lives, _their_ futures - not just hers.

She sat there, silent as all of this whirled through her head. The waitress came by with their coffees and meals shortly thereafter, and Trish was still brewing inside.

She watched as her fiance picked up his cup to drink some of the piping-hot beverage. And that was when she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Honey?"

"Uh hmm?" he murmured, diving into his western omelet and toast.

"I don't think it's right that _I_ be the one who decides everything," she said. "After all, I'm not the only one in this relationship."

The hint of despair mixed with aggravation in her voice caused the man to look up. In mid-chew, Randy searched her face, realizing what she was getting at, and how she felt. He sighed.

"Well, I just thought you should be the one to choose our wedding date," he offered. "I know the bride always likes everything to go just perfect since it's her special day."

Trish cocked her head and squarely met his eyes as she began poking at her peach pancakes with her fork.

"That's where you're wrong, Randy."

"I am?" he asked, guileless.

"Yes - because it's not just _my_ special day, it's _ours_," she told him gently. "Come on, let's compromise and come up with an idea for a date - _together_."

Randy nodded between bites of his food. He swallowed and reached for his coffee again.

"Okay, sounds good. How about sometime next spring?"

Trish pouted.

"I was hoping we could get married a little sooner than that," she said. She clamped her mouth shut then, realizing she wasn't exactly compromising after all.

"How's fall, then?" Orton suggested. He took a gulp of coffee and noted the way his fiancee's beautiful brown eyes suddenly lit up.

"Yes, that would work!" she exclaimed, lightly clapping her hands together. "September twenty-first? How's that, the first day of autumn?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Randy said.

"Yay!" Trish squealed. She was suddenly so excited, even though she only had a few months to plan.


	18. Comfort Zones

**_A/N: Wow, I hope you guys aren't getting bored with this story, because I was surprised the last chapter only got 2 reviews. But thanks a bunch to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and Mosvie 2k8 for those! :) Things may be a bit slow in this story at the moment, but they are going to pick up very quickly, that's a promise. ;) Hope you all had (are having) a great holiday! :D_**

_Comfort Zones_

Edge and I had been a couple for nearly a year at this point. Candice was still seeing AJ, Trish was still engaged to Randy, and Lisa Marie was... Well, Lisa Marie was Lisa Marie.

As I sat at my laptop, ekeing out a new edition of _Sex and Love_ for _Cosmo_, I began to wonder... Are we ever secure enough to move out of our comfort zones?

I picked up a pen sitting beside me, wanting not only to type but to first write this stuff down. Chewing on the cap, I really wondered. I thought of my friends and of how this question applied to them. Trish's comfort zone was clearly the way she held onto her hopes and beliefs of the perfect marriage and family life... Candice's was her career - there was no doubt in my mind about that. Lisa Marie's comfort zone was being free and emotionally unavailable for the many men with whom she had encounters.

And then, of course, there was Edge. In our relationship, his comfort zones were clearly present. Like every man, he had his preferences as well as his quirks. For instance, he had to sleep on the left side of the bed. That one didn't bother me. However, he had another thing that did... He never spent the night at my apartment - not even when we made love there. It was something I'd immediately accepted despite the oddness of it. We were an official couple, not friends with benefits. And it kind of hurt at times.

"If it bothers you that much, you really should sit down and talk to him about it," Trish said as we went to lunch one afternoon. It was about a week before her wedding, and we, as bride and maid of honor, were doing some last-minute preparations.

"I don't know," I said, my gaze lowering to the fettuccine alfredo on the plate in front of me. "Edge is so... I don't know, set in his ways. I'm not so sure he would appreciate me telling him it makes me feel like a whore when he doesn't stay the night," I said in a whisper.

"Amy... you're his girlfriend," my friend said, pointing out the obvious. "He loves you, and he'll be glad for your honesty. He cares about you."

"I know." I bit my lip, my nerves beginning to feel frazzled. Would it really be that simple to just tell him the truth? Would Edge be willing to drop or at least modify one of his comfort zones for me? I guessed there was only one way to find out... and that meant having a talk with my boyfriend.

I decided to change the subject. Clearing my throat, I faced Trish.

"So... How are things going between you and Randy lately?"

"Great!" the blonde enthusiastically replied. "I can hardly believe our wedding is only _one week_ away!"

I smirked and said, "I bet you two are both getting a little antsy, huh?"

Trish gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"I know," I replied with a laugh, "it's something Lisa Marie would say."

"Exactly!" The blonde laughed along with me.

*

That night, I decided to do what Trish had suggested. And so, as we were on our way back to my apartment after our date of an off-Broadway show and dinner, I brought it up.

"Hey, I was wondering..."

Edge faced me as we walked hand-in-hand. We were only two blocks from my place, so I knew it was now or never.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling brightly at me.

"Well," I said, biting my lip. God, this had me all in knots! And why should it? After all, I was only having a conversation with my boyfriend. "Why don't you ever spend the entire night at my place?" There, I'd spit it out.

He arched an eyebrow and turned to face forward as we continued our stroll. As I studied his profile, he seemed to be considering an answer to my blurted question.

"Well, I've got my own place... and I feel more comfortable sleeping there."

I slowly nodded and looked away. He didn't exactly give me an unexpected response. Of course... it was all about comfort zones.

"Well... couldn't you sleep over at my humble little abode once in awhile?" I asked. I gazed up at him as we were approaching my block. Again, it was now or never.

"Does it matter?" Edge asked, facing me fully. "I mean, you stay all night at _my_ place."

"I know... and yes, it _does_ matter... It matters to _me_."

We stared at each other as we reached my apartment. We stood at the bottom of the stairs, not paying any heed to the sounds of the busy New York City night.

"Can't you _try_ to spend a night over?" I asked. "For me?"

He eyed me in silence for about half a minute. Then, that gorgeous smile that got me all weak in the knees came to his face. He nodded.

"All right, babe. For you, I'll give it a try."

"Yay!" I could barely contain my joy as I practically jumped over to him to wrap my arms around him in a hug. I felt his arms encircle me, and when I raised my head to gaze up into his sparkling green eyes, we kissed. It was affectionate to start off but became quite passionate.

After it was over, I tugged his hand as I started up the steps to my door. I was bursting with excitement. Lisa Marie had always said men were like puppies - you had to train them. And mine had agreed to me doing just that.

"What? _Tonight_?" the tall blond man asked, amusement shining in his eyes. "You want to start with me staying all night _tonight_?"

I gave him a wink and kept tugging.

"That's right, buster!"


	19. A Bride Conflicted

**_A/N: Happy New Year! You guys are so lucky, you get a new chapter right at the new year... :) Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and FearlessHardy for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy! ;)_**

_A Bride Conflicted_

Trish frowned slightly as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she looked beautiful, and that she should be smiling. After all, it was her wedding day.

She might have been standing in her luxurious wedding gown with the impressive train, with her delicate veil on her head, but she was preoccupied. Trish's mind was completely elsewhere, on an event that had occurred the prior night at her apartment after the rehearsal dinner.

_"Oh, Randy..." she cooed, gazing up at him adoringly. "... No, we can't." _

_Orton smiled at her before capturing her lips in a dizzyingly passionate kiss. He nuzzled her affectionately afterward, his breath hot against her skin a moment later. _

_"No? And just why not?" _

_"Because!" Trish quipped, but she had no more words to add to that. She giggled as she reached up to cup his handsome face between her palms. _

_"Trish... we're getting married in less than twenty-four hours," he pointed out. "So, call me crazy, but I think it'd be okay." He leaned further down to kiss the pretty blonde on the neck. _

_Trish couldn't help but smile at the feel of his kisses. And Randy had found one of her sweet spots... It felt heavenly. She moved her arms so that they wound around his back, drawing him still nearer. She sighed and finally relented. _

_"You're right... Okay, you win." She pulled back to meet his fiery lips again, kissing her fiance into oblivion. They kept making out in the hallway of her apartment - until Randy suddenly broke it and swept her up into his arms. _

_Trish giggled happily as he carried her to her bedroom. Once there, Orton gently laid her on the bed, and so quickly, their clothing just seemed to melt off... _

_But nothing happened._

"Honey, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

The sound of Lisa Marie's voice brought Trish back to the here and now. She whirled around to see not only Lisa but Candice as well. They were, of course, serving as her bridesmaids, while I was the maid of honor. The three of us were wearing matching wine-red gowns that were not 'typical' of our wedding roles.

"Thank you!" the blonde said. She rushed in to hug the two in turn, seemingly bursting with happiness.

Candice lingered a bit with the bride, a soft smile on her face. Despite being so skeptical when Trish had originally announced her engagement, the brunette couldn't imagine being any happier for her friend than she did right at that moment.

"I really should get back to AJ," she said. "He's been a bit of a baby about having to wear a suit, you know?"

The two women laughed.

"Anyway, Trish... I just wanted to wish you all the best. You don't deserve anything less. I love you, sweetie."

"Oh, Candice!" The bride was suddenly beginning to get teary-eyed. And damn it, she couldn't afford that to happen - not with her wedding about to start in mere moments!

"I don't have a date waiting for me out there," Lisa Marie said, "but I echo Candi's sentiments. Honey, I wish you and Randy a very happy marriage!"

Breaking free of Candice, Trish once again hugged Lisa. Afterward, she playfully shooed the two of them from the room so it was just us.

I smiled easily at her. I couldn't believe it as I looked her over... My closest, best friend since high school was getting married. I was super thrilled, excited for her.

"Congratulations, honey," I said. "You're about to embark on a whole new journey with the man you love. I'm so happy for you!" We embraced tightly, and Trish murmured a thank you in response. Judging by her choked voice, I could tell she was once again on the verge of tears.

We got our cue to go out, as we would be going down the aisle soon. As maid of honor, I would be walking just ahead of Trish and after Candice and Lisa Marie and their ushers. The bride's father would be giving her away. However, before I could even step out there, my friend's voice called me back in a loud whisper.

"Amy!"

I turned around to face Trish, and she gestured for me to come over. Noticing the serious and worried expression on her face, I frowned.

"What is it?"

The little blonde lifted her veil, pushing it out of her face. That gave me an even better view of her distressed face.

"I have to talk to you," she whispered.

When I approached, she explained.

"Last night, after the rehearsal, Randy and I... we went back to my place."

"Oh," I said softly as the recognition hit me. "What? He wasn't any good?"

Trish shook her head, but instead of letting me think that meant a simple 'no' to my question, she spoke again.

"We were making out and getting all hot and heavy... and then, he... he..." She shook her head and glanced ahead at her husband to be, who was standing in wait at the altar.

"He...?" I said, waiting.

She looked me straight in the eye and finished.

"He couldn't get it up!" she whispered with dismay.

My eyes widened, my mouth becoming a medium-sized 'O.' Was she kidding? Looking at Randy Orton, it just didn't seem possible. I wasn't quite sure what to say. And then, it hit me in the form of a little white lie.

"Don't worry about that... Happens to _all_ guys."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah!" I stared at her for a beat before speaking again. "Do you want to call this all off?" I asked. "Because you know you don't have to go through with it if you really don't want to."

"No!" the bride exclaimed softly. "I do want to... I love him."

I studied her for a few seconds more. Then, "Well, then... we'd better get going."

Trish nodded emphatically and went out behind me to join her father, who proudly escorted her down the aisle.

I couldn't believe my friend's admission... It had to be so embarrassing for her, but I knew she needed to tell someone. I put it out of my mind as Trish got married. In spite of things, she truly _did_ seem happy.


	20. Troubles

**_A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead, caeubona and Mosvie 2k8 for the last set of reviews. You guys are awesome! :) I knew that Randy's problem would go over well and get a few snickers! :P Here is some more drama in this new chapter, so enjoy!_**

_Troubles_

While Trish and Randy were on their honeymoon in sunny Greece, the rest of us tried to balance out our careers and personal lives.

Lisa Marie had really hit it big with Amanda Lancaster, her discovery who'd found success on _General Hospital_. Big, important clients were treating her to lunch on a regular weekly basis, and some of them were handsome, eligible bachelors.

However, there was one man in particular Lisa had her eye on. His name was John Cena... He was tall, had a great muscular body, blue eyes, dimples - basically, the works as far as our friend was concerned. The problem? He simply wasn't interested. Lisa Marie couldn't understand why, as she happened to know for a fact that John was single and most definitely available. She tried everything in the book to get his attention.

The second time they met up for a lunch meeting, the brunette had made sure to wear a most revealing and sexy dress. It was red and showed a generous amount of cleavage. And as if that weren't enough, a long, high slit ran up her right leg, displaying her taut limb from ankle to upper mid-thigh. Her makeup was done to perfection, including cherry-red lipstick that accentuated her full mouth. Her hair had been styled and touched up as well, with bright red highlights put in.

And yet, Cena _still_ showed no interest. Lisa Marie was beginning to wonder if he was gay.

They were dining at a fancy place called _The Gallery_ when he had suddenly excused himself to use the restroom. Lisa Marie sighed with frustration and tossed down her napkin.

She was beginning to fill with self-doubt. Was she losing her sex appeal? She knew she was a few years older than John Cena, but in her experience, men didn't care about age. But it _had_ to be something - something personal about her. She decided to go and confront him about it, to find out right then and there.

Rising from her chair, the sultry brunette sauntered away from the table. She discreetly made her way to the back of the restaurant, where she knew the bathrooms were located. Not noticing anyone around, she pushed her way into the men's room, catching a startled and surprised Cena.

A slight smile crossed Lisa's face. The man was alone in the small bathroom, which had one sink, two stalls and a single urinal. She'd happened to catch him at the latter, and he turned away to quickly zipper up.

"Holy shit, lady! What are you doing in here?" Cena demanded.

Lisa Marie's demeanor was calm, but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. She shrugged.

"I was just... checking up on you," she replied lazily.

"'Checking up' on me? In the freakin' men's room?" he shot. Now zipped, he came toward her, an irritated expression on his handsome face. "Are you crazy or something?" He came up beside her to wash his hands at the small sink.

The brunette's amusement wore away in a hurry, replaced by annoyance of her own. She was ready to be serious now and cornered him at the paper towel dispenser.

"I have a little bone to pick with you," she muttered.

Cena met her eyes with confusion, but his aggravation hadn't completely left him. What on earth could she possibly be talking about?

"What's the matter with you? I have literally been throwing myself at you each time we meet for lunch, and you just completely ignore it!" she spat. "Are you gay, or what?"

John glared at her and shook his head.

"'Or what,'" he replied angrily. "Look, I'm just not interested - okay?" He turned and headed for the door, but Lisa Marie was right behind him. She placed one heeled foot firmly against the door, blocking him.

"I'm going to need an explanation," she stated, an all business look on her face.

*

While Lisa dealt with rejection, I faced a similar situation. Well, not really.

The previous Sunday, when I had stayed over at Edge's apartment, I'd left my hair dryer there - on purpose. My boyfriend had his little quirks, and he liked everything to be just a certain way. His apartment was definitely no exception.

When he stayed at my place, he never left anything there. It made me feel a bit empty, as though he felt he didn't truly belong. And so, to avoid similar thoughts about the reverse, I'd left my hair dryer in his bathroom cabinet.

I opened my front door in surprise to see him standing there. He had a bright smile on his face and was holding a bag in his hand.

"Hey, what a surprise!" I exclaimed. We kissed, and I led him inside by the hand. "You brought me something?"

"Yeah," the blond man said, reaching into the bag. And then, he pulled out my hair dryer. My smile quickly faded.

"Oh."

He cocked his head and studied me for a brief moment. Then, shrugging, he spoke again.

"I thought you'd be happy to get this back... I know how you girls are about this stuff."

I bowed my head but forced myself to look back up into his eyes - those pools of green I could have just about lost myself in.

"Well, to be honest... I left it there on purpose," I admitted.

"You did?" he asked cluelessly. "Why?"

I bit my lip, hating the way I now felt. It was sort of like when you were on the verge of tears, but not really... I looked him directly in the eye again.

"Because... I wanted to feel as though I belonged there."

He stared at me but then smiled softly and put an arm around me in a half-embrace. He gave me a small kiss on the top of my head before pressing a heartier one to my forehead.

"You do," he replied. "You're over often enough."

"Yeah, but-" I cut off my own thought, at least verbally. It suddenly dawned on me... Edge just didn't get it... and it hurt.

*

"Candice, we need to talk."

The brunette looked up, slipping her glasses down as she eyed her boyfriend. AJ was standing in the doorway of her study, looking quite unhappy.

Candice reluctantly pushed aside the legal briefs on which she'd been working.

"Um... Oh, I don't like the sound of that."

"I think I should go," the dark-haired man said. He'd been spending a lot of time with her, and as much as he loved her, there was a problem.

"What? AJ, why?" the brunette asked. She pushed back from her chair and rose to go to him.

"Candice," he said, grabbing hold of her hands as he fully faced her, "you know I love you. You're an amazing, incredible woman... But this... _us_... it's just not going to work out."

"Wh-What?" The brunette felt tears welling up in her eyes at an impossibly fast speed. "I thought everything was going great." Slowly, without her even realizing it, they walked toward the front door.

"You and I are just too different... like oil and water. I _do_ love you, but..." AJ shook his head, his gaze trailing away sadly from the beautiful woman at his side.

"But what?" she demanded as she sniffled.

"You're too good for me," he concluded. "Candice, you're champagne and caviar. I'm beer and pretzels. You should find someone on your level."

The brunette's sorrow and hurt were suddenly beginning to edge away to make room for anger.

"Oh, so you're dumping me for being successful? Well, that's great, AJ. That's just _great_!"

"Candice..."

"No!" she exclaimed. "No... Go - get out." She opened the door and made a grand sweeping gesture with her left hand.

AJ eyed her so sadly for a few seconds more. Then, without another word, he stepped out of Candice's apartment - and, as she believed right then and there, out of her life as well.

The brunette sank against the door after she shut it, her tears and sobs taking over.


	21. Bitter Revelations

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, FearlessHardy, Mosvie 2k8 and caeubona for the last set of reviews. :) Yeah, things seem bleak for the gals at the moment, but I promise you that things will pick up soon enough. ;) Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

_Bitter Revelations_

We were all at _Mom's on Park Avenue_ for breakfast, as usual. No one seemed to be in a particularly great mood - not even Trish, who had just returned from her honeymoon with Randy the prior day.

I glanced around worriedly at my friends. Candice appeared drawn and pale and barely had any makeup on. Trish looked tired as she rested her chin on one hand, her elbow propped on the table. Even Lisa Marie didn't appear her usual jovial self as she seemed a bit annoyed about something. I decided to take it upon myself to ask the ladies what was wrong.

"Why all the long faces this morning?"

Lisa Marie was the first to respond.

"I don't want to talk about it!" But that proved to not be true as she launched right into a tirade. "Okay, it's this guy I do business with... We get together every so often for these lunch meetings. He's tall, oh so hot and sexy," the dark-haired woman said, "but he won't freakin' respond to any of my advances! It's driving me crazy!" She cast a look around the table at each one of us in turn. "He's younger than me, but not _that_ much... Ladies... am I losing my sex appeal?" Lisa cringed as she posed that question.

"Definitely not," Trish said as she faced her. "You're a beautiful woman, Lisa... but maybe this man wants more than just sex?"

"Oh, please!" Lisa Marie replied with an eyeroll. "_All_ men want sex."

Trish winced at that and caught my gaze in an instant. I knew exactly what she was thinking and felt a twinge of sympathy for her.

"Well... I don't know about that. Take me and Randy, for instance..."

Lisa Marie gasped, interrupting the blonde.

"Wait a minute! What are you saying, Trish?"

This time, even Candice perked up a bit.

"Are you telling us that you and Randy don't have sex very often?"

Once again, I met the soft brown eyes of my newly married friend. I could see all the pain in those orbs, and I looked away as she took a deep sigh and answered.

"No," she replied. "Actually, Randy and I haven't ever..."

"My God!" Lisa Marie exclaimed. "You've _never_ had sex? But you two have been married for two weeks now!"

Trish nodded, casting her head down in embarrassment. The truth was, she was ashamed. So far, her married life was not at all as she'd envisioned it. It was more like one-hundred and eighty degrees opposite of how she had imagined it would be.

"Yeah, I know... We... tried the night of the rehearsal dinner," she admitted. She raised her head, catching my gaze again, and I reached for her hand, offering support.

Candice was speechless, but Lisa was quite the opposite.

"You mean that big, handsome hunk can't get it up?"

"Don't be so loud about it," the brunette lawyer said, shaking her head at her friend's candor.

Trish cast her a grateful look. Then, slowly, she shook her head.

"No, he _can't_... Our honeymoon was so..." She couldn't finish her thought as tears suddenly welled in her eyes. "I told Amy about it at the wedding."

The two brunettes' eyes traveled to me.

"You knew about this?" Lisa questioned with a serious expression on her face.

I nodded.

"I did... Trish felt the need to tell someone."

"Well, honey, why did you go through with it knowing he couldn't consummate the marriage?"

Trish gave Lisa Marie a sour look. She crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back and answered that question.

"I do _love_ him, you know. There's more to marriage than sex."

"Well, yes, but _no_ sex?" the sultry brunette said. She gave an odd look and shrugged. The idea of no sex brought back her own current problem. Lisa sighed and sulked. "Sounds like me and a Mr. John Cena."

"Oh, please," Trish said with a pout. "I'm sure you'll get this John guy in the sack just like all the others soon enough. You always _do_ get all these men." She rolled her eyes.

Lisa Marie narrowed her own.

"And just what are you saying, Trish?"

"Oh, stop it, both of you!" Candice interjected. She held a hand up to each of them, almost as though trying to separate two people in the midst of a physical fight. "And I can relate to you," she added, "because I'm not having sex now, either."

I frowned at that revelation and paused in the middle of chewing my omelet.

"You and AJ have a fight?"

The brunette turned to face me, her expression not telling.

"No," she said. "We never had a fight, but we _did_ break up."

We were all in shock, and our beat of silence reflected that. Then, it seemed we were all speaking at once.

"What? I thought you guys were so happy!" Trish exclaimed. She grabbed hold of Candice's hand and eyed her with sympathy.

"Yeah... So did I."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Lisa Marie said, shaking her head. "I really liked AJ."

Candice nodded, and, unlike Trish, she was completely dry-eyed in spite of looking sad.

"I don't understand," I said, facing her. "When did this happen?"

"Oh... Almost two weeks ago."

"That long ago and you didn't tell us?" Trish demanded.

"Well, _you_ were on your honeymoon."

"Oh, come on, Candi. You know we're all here for you - _always_," Lisa chastised her.

I felt so sad for our friend. Despite her tough, even cool exterior, I knew the brunette had to be hurting.

"What exactly happened? I mean, why...?"

This time, a smile came to Candice's face. However, it contained no traces of warmth or amusement, as it was full of sarcasm and cynicism.

"He ended it because we were 'too different.' I'll never forget what he said... He said I was 'caviar and champagne' and that he was 'beer and pretzels.'" She shook her head with disgust and sorrow.

"That's so wrong!" Trish cried. "So, he dumped you because you're from two different classes?"

"I don't think we use terms like that anymore," I said. "We're not living in biblical times." My expression softened as I turned to Candice. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Lisa's right - we're all here for you." I rubbed a hand gently up and down her arm.

"Thanks, guys," she replied, looking sadder.

"Oh, come here!" Lisa Marie, who was seated beside her, pulled the heartbroken brunette into a hug.


	22. The Final Straw

**_A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Mosvie 2k8 and caeubona for the last reviews. You guys rock! :D Yeah, the gals are going through some rough times now... Things will get better for one of them soon, but I'm not telling you which one. ;) And yeah, it IS amusing that Randy can't get it up, isn't it? LOL!_**

_The Final Straw_

Although things in my relationship had been so good for the longest time, it wasn't the same anymore. I sat at my laptop, staring at a blank screen for what seemed an eternity, trying to make heads or tails of it.

Taking a deep breath, I typed what was on my mind.

_Can you change a man, or does a man have to want to change for you_?

Exhaling slowly, I knew the answer already, since it was quite rhetorical. But I felt I wanted and even needed to broach the topic in the next edition of _Sex and Love_.

Edge... The man was handsome, sexy, successful, charming... Yet, at the same time, rigid, stubborn, occasionally clueless and unfeeling. He never seemed to get my subtle little hints about things that meant the most to me. And I was beginning to question our relationship.

Sure, all couples have their fights, their ups and downs... but whether they stay together, ignore the issues or confront them, or break up, depends on the magnitude and frequency of such things.

Edge was in Tokyo on business all week. I was of course left in New York, alone to tackle the demons plaguing my heart and my mind. He called me every night on my cell phone via international long distance, but our conversations never seemed as warm or as long as they'd once been. Of course, that could just be due to the miles and continents separating us, but I didn't think that was all there was to it... Not for a second did I delude myself into thinking that. We had been growing distant for awhile, ever since the hair dryer incident.

It was something I could neither explain nor understand. So, rather than tackle it on my own, I called one of my friends and met her at a tiny cafe near my house.

"Hey... Thanks for meeting me," I said as I stepped over to the table where she already sat, waiting.

"Where else would I be when you've got a crisis?" Candice asked, flashing a tiny smile that quickly disappeared as she remembered her concern. "Amy, what's wrong? You sounded so weird on the phone."

Plopping myself into the chair opposite her, I sighed and picked up a menu.

"I think I'm on the outs with Edge," I blurted.

"Oh, no!" the brunette exclaimed. "Sweetie, what's going on? Talk to me." Candice laid a hand on my arm, and I raised my hands to cover my eyes. I groaned and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't think he gets it a lot of the time... You know?"

My friend eyed me in sympathetic silence.

"Like, for instance, I had to pretty much _beg_ him to stay all night whenever we were at my place," I said.

"Are you serious?" Candice asked, her brown eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, yes... We would make love, cuddle for awhile, and then he'd leave."

My friend rolled her eyes.

"AJ was the exact opposite," she scoffed. "After sex, he never wanted to leave. It was like I suddenly had a roommate." She shook her head, but I didn't miss the wince.

"Oh, honey." This time, I was reaching out for her hand to offer some comfort. "I'm sorry... You're obviously still hurting from your breakup, and here I am griping to you about _my_ relationship troubles." I felt really guilty. Why had I been so self-centered? Why hadn't I considered the obvious before calling Candice for this? After all, I could have easily called Trish.

"Amy, no... It's okay," she assured me. "I'm _glad_ to be here for you - and I'm glad you called me."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied. She reached out and squeezed my hand. "I absolutely would not be here right now if I wasn't."

I smiled warmly at her. She was truly a true blue friend, and I didn't know what I would do without her. Grateful, I mouthed a thank you to her.

A few minutes later, we had food placed before us and started to dig in. Candice took a sip of her water before speaking again.

"So, what else?"

I dug into my meal, famished. For some reason, I tended to be hungrier when I was stressed.

"Well, there was another incident with my hair dryer."

"With your _hair dryer_?" my friend asked as she arched a questioning brow.

I nodded and crammed a forkful of food into my mouth.

"Indeed... I wanted to keep something of mine at his place," I explained. "You know, like so he wouldn't forget me when I'm not there."

"Amy... You _know_ he wouldn't forget you."

I weakly smiled, knowing Candice wasn't defending Edge but rather assuring me that I was unforgettable.

"Yeah, but... Well, I left my hair dryer in his bathroom cabinet a few weeks back. And then, the next thing I knew, he stopped by my apartment, and - take a wild guess."

The brunette gave a slightly faraway look.

"He brought your hair dryer?"

"Bingo," I said miserably. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. "Candice, I don't know what to do."

My friend eyed me with sympathy. Laying a hand on my arm, she sighed as well.

"Well, I hate to sound like a corny cliche, but... you'll figure it all out," she said. "Do what's best for you. Follow your _head_ instead of your heart."


	23. Difficult Choices

**_A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, caeubona, Mosvie 2k8 and JJ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome! :D Wow, I sure hope you don't gut me after this new chapter! Mega, major drama, but this _HAD _to happen for now... Enjoy. ;)_**

_Difficult Choices_

I was quiet as I eyed Edge over dinner the next night. We were at a small Chinese restaurant in my neighborhood, and were planning on going back to my place afterward. Earlier in the evening, we'd seen a movie at a nearby theater.

It was the least I had ever spoken to him, even when we had our occasional fights. I just couldn't rid my mind of the discussion I'd had with Candice... Everything she'd said made perfect sense. And that was because she was right.

"Hey, kid..."

My boyfriend's voice brought me back. My attention was on him in a flash.

"... What's wrong?" Edge asked, a look of concern on his face as he picked up a few noodles with his chopsticks. He directed the food into his mouth but kept his gaze on me.

"Nothing," I lied. I forced a very nervous smile at him, but I still couldn't shake all the uneasy emotions plaguing my mind. Candice was right... And while she wasn't the type of girl who relished having a man go all out for her, who would want to spend every or nearly every moment with her, I was. I just didn't feel it with Edge, though... Not when he had such quirks as having to be _asked_ to spend the entire night... not when he hated keeping anything of his at my place, and not when he was so averse to me keeping stuff of my own at his. It tore me apart... because I really was in love with the guy.

He studied me for a long moment as he continued eating his lo mein. Finally, he spoke again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I replied, again forcing a smile. I averted my eyes from his view, focusing on the rice dish in front of me instead. I had to do it, tell him, but now was neither the time nor the place.

I wolfed down as much of my food as I could manage. I suppose it was just a childish and stupid tactic to prolong the inevitable. But in my head, I kept recalling what Candice had said to me.

_Follow your head instead of your heart_.

I sensed that Edge knew something was coming. After dinner, we strolled back to my apartment a few blocks away. For five or so minutes, we were both silent, and everything just whirled through my head. I just couldn't act normal or casual when I knew what was coming when we arrived at my place.

"So... It's really a beautiful night, isn't it?" the blond man asked beside me.

I turned to eye him and saw that his gaze was trained on the gorgeous black, starry sky above. He reached over for me, putting an arm around me. I stiffened... I couldn't help it. And I was sure it didn't go unnoticed by him.

In minutes, we were at my apartment. I suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a spot that we had spent many poignant moments over the course of our relationship. We'd had our first kiss right here. I felt a twinge at remembering it. Things had seemed so great, so fresh, new and exciting, full of promises and pleasant thoughts of the future - of _our_ future together.

"Amy?" he said, looking at me. "Are we going inside?"

"Yeah... In a minute," I replied absently. I kept my face turned slightly away from him, my right hand caressing the newel post of the old banister of the stairs. I needed to get some vital information, and I needed it now.

Swallowing hard, I raised my head and met his green eyes. I couldn't help but notice the strange look he was giving me. "Edge... I have to ask you a question... and I want you to give me an honest answer."

He blinked and said, "Okay."

I eyed him squarely and cocked my head a slight angle.

"Do you really want to stay with me at my place all night?"

He frowned.

"Of course I want to stay with you all night."

"No... You're not answering the question I just asked." When he gave me an extra perplexed look in response, I went on. "I _know_ you have no problems spending an entire night at _your_ place... but what about here? At _mine_?"

"Oh." A look of recognition crossed his features, and he raked a hand through his shoulder-length blond curls. "Well... If it's an honest answer you want," he said, "then no. "I'm sorry, Amy, but I _would_ much rather be home."

I stared at him, actually surprised there were no tears in my eyes yet. I knew he loved me. I didn't doubt that... But he still wasn't comfortable at my apartment, not even after being in a relationship for nearly two years. It cut me to the bone.

"Well," I said uneasily, "what if one day we... we were to get married? How would you adapt if we lived at my place or got a new place?" My head was bowed, but as I reached the end of my question, I raised my gaze so that it was trained once again on his. We had ever so briefly discussed marriage. It seemed a touchy subject with Edge, so we normally avoided it. He'd told me early on that he'd been married once, several years back, but got divorced after only two years.

"Amy," he said, "I... I don't think I even _want_ to get married again." He shook his head slowly, his expression sad. He shrugged before shoving his hands into his pockets. Clearly, this conversation was just as awkward for him as it was for me.

His admission hurt... It hurt a lot more than him not wanting to stay all night at my apartment, or not wanting me to keep something of mine at his place. And I knew how I wanted and _needed_ things to be in a relationship.

With tears now in my eyes, I faced him squarely and took a breath before saying the words.

"Well, then... I can't do this anymore." I shook my head, ignoring the single tear that made its way down my cheek. "I need someone who wants the same things _I_ want... and I _do_ want to get married someday."

He stared at me, speechless for the time being. Then, "Amy, I love you."

"I know. And I love you, too, but it's not enough." I took another breath, refusing to give way for the sob I felt building up. "I think you should go."

Edge's face looked sadder than ever, and although he opened his mouth to seemingly protest, he _didn't_. He merely watched in silence as I turned and climbed the stairs up to my apartment.

I didn't turn back. But once in my place, I stood hidden by one window and peered out at him through my tears. He hadn't moved a muscle. However, after another moment or so, he finally turned away and walked down my block... and what I believed to be also out of my life.


	24. Sorrow Filled Breakfast

_**A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, caeubona and JJ for the last set of reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. :) Here's a new one for you, and it's again sad, but there's a bit of comedy thrown in as well. Enjoy! ;)**_

_Sorrow-Filled Breakfast_

I sighed as I entered _Mom's on Park Avenue_ that morning. I knew I didn't look my best and took a quick glimpse into my compact's mirror before spotting my friends.

"Amy!" Lisa Marie called, waving.

I squared my shoulders and headed for the table, taking the empty seat beside Trish. I exchanged glances with Candice, who sat directly across from me. She was the only one who knew thus far. After I had broken up with Edge, I'd called her, still crying. We'd talked nearly two hours about our respective exes and our former relationships with them.

"Gosh, why the long face?" Lisa Marie asked as she studied me.

Trish did the same and frowned.

"Amy, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Candice stayed silent but eyed me with knowing sympathy.

"I broke up with Edge," I confessed on a sigh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Trish said, reaching for me.

"Aww, so am I, honey," Lisa told me. "I actually liked him. What happened?"

The waitress came by with a cup of coffee for me. Since we were daily regulars, she knew what each of us liked. I thanked her and took a sip before replying.

"In a nutshell... he doesn't want to get married again. But he has issues with even being in my apartment all night." I gazed sadly down at the table. "If he can't stand staying all night, how could we ever live together?"

"He _told_ you he didn't want to ever marry you?" my blonde friend asked incredulously.

"Not just _me_," I told her. "He doesn't want to marry _anyone_. Oh! But he did say he loved me."

"Don't they all," Candice muttered.

Trish shook her head.

"I don't understand. If he _loves_ you, why wouldn't he want to marry you?"

Lisa gave her a look.

"Trish, not _everyone_ on the planet wants to get married."

"I know, but-"

"Ladies, please," I cut in. I raised both hands to my head, massaging my temples. I had a small, dull headache thanks to all the crying I'd done on a mostly sleepless night. "Can we just... change the subject?"

Trish eyed me with sympathy and patted my hand.

"Oh... sure we can. How is your column going?"

I shot her a look.

"Well, thanks to the other night, I have _loads_ of material for it." There was a slight edge in my tone - no pun intended. I felt bad for it and instantly apologized to my friend.

"Amy, it's okay. I know you're just upset," Trish assured me.

"Speaking of work," Lisa Marie interjected, "I've got another lunch meeting with John Cena this Wednesday and I fully intend to walk away from it _satisfied_."

Candice smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling she's not talking about the main course?"

"Oh, Lisa - that's _so_ crass!" Trish snapped, a disapproving look dominating her face.

All of a sudden, I couldn't help but feel better. I even managed to smile for about a half-second.

"You see, this is _exactly_ what I need, you guys."

"What?" Lisa asked. "For these two to poke fun at me?"

"Yes!" I answered, but then decided to better elaborate. "Not per se... but you guys really know how to take a person's mind off the bad things."

Trish reached for my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh! I have some news of my own," she said.

The rest of us looked at her unexpectedly, and she appeared somewhat animated and excited as she explained that she and Randy had finally - _finally_ - consummated their marriage the other night.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Lisa Marie exclaimed. "I mean, you two have been married for about six months now."

Candice looked the blonde straight in the eye.

"How was it?"

Trish bit her lip, and by her facial expression, I could only guess it hadn't been all that great.

"Well... It was kind of hard to judge, because..." She seemed embarrassed as she ducked her head. "... it really didn't last longer than two minutes."

Lisa Marie gasped.

"You're kidding! You mean he is the two-minute man? That gorgeous hunk? I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head, "that's just a waste."

Trish shot her a dirty look.

"No, he never..." She snapped her mouth shut again.

Although I had an idea of what happened, I remained silent and merely listened.

"Are you saying he went soft, Trish?" Candice whispered. "Is _that_ why it didn't last longer?"

The petite blonde hung her head and nodded.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie," the brunette lawyer said. "If it's any consolation, I had the opposite problem with AJ." She shook her head, then, "There were times I was raw and hurting because he wanted to go all night."

Lisa Marie's face reflected great delight while Trish appeared upset.

"Great, Candice... Rub my nose in it, why don't you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, when you say AJ wanted to go all night, was that a regular occurrence?" Lisa asked.

All of a sudden, my emotions got the better of me, and I broke into tears.

"Oh, Amy, honey..." Each of my friends reached for me, with Trish hugging me to her side.

"I miss him!" I moaned, sniffling and swatting at the tears that had made their way down my cheeks.

"We know, sweetie."

Lisa and Candice came around to the other side of the table to embrace me at the same time. I may not have had Edge anymore, but I had my three best friends in the entire world.


	25. New Beginnings

_**A/N: Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Ainat, CenaCandiceFan4Life, caeubona and Mosvie 2k8 for the last set of reviews. You guys rock! :) I have a feeling you'll enjoy this new chapter... It's a bit lighthearted in comparison to the last couple. Hope you likey! ;)**_

_New Beginnings_

Nearly three months had passed since my breakup with Edge. I was lonely without him, especially at night, but I was coping pretty well. With each passing day, it was getting easier and easier.

Trish and Randy were trying to cope as well, but in a far different way. They were seeing a sex therapist who was trying to help them in their bedroom matters. It seemed Mr. Orton was still unable to go long enough so as to seal the deal, so to speak. I could only imagine my friend's frustration, but Trish was such a sweet and patient girl. When I compared her to someone like Lisa Marie or even Candice, I thought she was a rare find - because it wasn't _every_ woman who would stick by their spouse when the physical part of their relationship was nonexistent or close to it.

Speaking of Candice, it seemed that she and AJ just couldn't stay away from one another. One evening, as she was on her way home from work, she bumped into him on the street. They were walking in opposite directions, saw each other and stopped to make the usual obligated small talk.

"Candice," AJ said, smiling. He hadn't seen her in a few months, so this was quite a surprise.

"AJ... Hello," the brunette replied with a nervous, somewhat awkward smile. She couldn't help but think of why they'd broken up in the first place, and to this day, it still upset her. However, seeing him there and then took some of the bite off of it. "How are you?"

"Good, good," the dark-haired man said with a nod. "Still working at _The Red Saloon_ and all that." He gazed at her and there was a brief silence between the two of them. Then, he said, "You really look great."

"Oh," Candice said with a smile, this one genuine, and she reached up to touch her long dark hair, which she'd worn in an upsweep. "Thanks, so do you."

After a beat, AJ asked, "Hey, would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on," the young man said, "just as friends - no strings."

Candice met his gaze and couldn't help but grin. She considered it for a moment and was unable to resist the old AJ boyish charm, not to mention those blue eyes of his. She nodded.

"Okay... Sure, why not?"

They walked off together to the nearest pizza parlor, Candice in her tailored business suit and AJ in his worn Levis and T-shirt. And it was the best time the brunette had had with a man in months. They stayed there a long time, even after they finished their dinner, just talking and catching up. And AJ walked Candice back to her apartment afterward, since it was by then dark.

"See, this is nice," he said as the brunette was unlocking her door. "We can be friends, and that's cool."

Candice smiled at him and nodded.

"I know, _isn't_ it?" she said. By then, she had the door open. "Do you want to come in just for awhile?"

AJ glanced at the door, then back into her brown eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, okay."

They entered the apartment, and the lawyer let the door close behind her. She eyed her former boyfriend as he surveyed the place.

"Everything's the same, I see."

"Yeah," she said, "I haven't done any redecorating in the last few months or anything." She dropped her briefcase on a nearby chair and placed her purse strap over the back of it. Quickly, she follwed AJ as he walked through the apartment. She found him in her bedroom.

"Nothing's changed here, either, huh?" he asked.

"Nah."

There was a brief moment of silence as they stood there, gazing at one another. Then, AJ cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well, this is great. I'm gonna love us being friends," he said. "But I gotta go... I gotta get ready for my shift in a couple of hours."

"Okay."

The dark-haired man suddenly leaned in closer to her, and Candice's eyes widened just a bit as she pulled back. He'd been about to kiss her!

"What are you doing?" she questioned. "I mean, we're _friends_, right?"

AJ appeared a bit embarrassed. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Right... sorry." He gave a small laugh and kissed her on the cheek instead. But he was still so close to her... He could feel her soft breath on his face, and the sweet yet subtle fragrance of her cologne was driving him wild.

The next thing Candice knew, she and AJ were locked in a deeply passionate kiss. She let out a muffled moan as she felt his tongue spiraling around hers, her hands coming up to cup his head as they continued it. She let her head tilt back as he moved his lips to her neck, covering the base of her throat with moist, hot kisses. God, she had missed him, in every sense of the word. And, as much as she wanted to deny it to herself, she still loved Allen Jones.

An hour later, the two of them were sitting up in her bed with not very much on. Candice had thrown on an oversized T-shirt after their lovemaking, while AJ had pulled his boxers back on. They sat there pretty awkwardly, not cuddling like they used to do as a couple, but that had been _her_ choice.

"Well," the brunette said, "I guess we can be friends... friends who go out to dinner on occasion, friends who... sleep together." She turned her head, gazing at him.

"Yeah," the man agreed. "We definitely can. I think this is totally healthy for us."

"Definitely," Candice said, nodding. A lock of her chestnut hair fell over one eye as her upsweep had come asunder during their encounter. AJ noticed and caressed that lock... and he did it in a fashon that had her melting inside... Not that she let him know, though. After all, they were 'friends.'


	26. Confessions

_**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I've been pretty busy lately - but the good news is, I've got loads more chapters of this story to be added! :) Thanks to Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, JJ, Mosvie 2k8, FearlessHardy, cauebona and Ainat for the last batch of reviews. I'm loving all of your comments, so please keep 'em coming! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;)**_

_Confessions_

That morning, we all met at _Mom's on Park Avenue_ for brunch. Neither Trish nor Candice were able to make it early enough for breakfast, so we did that odd meal that fell between it and lunch instead.

Lisa Marie and I decided to meet earlier regardless. We went for a leisurely walk and chatted the entire time. We were on our way back to the restaurant when she brought up a sore subject for herself.

"I just don't understand," she said bitterly, shaking her head. "I've tried nearly everything under the sun, and nothing seems to work with this guy." The brunette faced me, and there was genuine confusion on her face. It was understandable. After all, not many men turned her down.

"Well," I said as a thought struck me, "maybe he's... gay."

She shook her head as well as gestured with one very manicured hand.

"Uh uh... Nope, that's not it. I can assure you that Mr. John Cena is most certainly _not_ gay."

I spotted Trish and Candice, who were across the street and heading our way. Full of her customary giddiness, the blonde raised a hand to wave at us. I waved back.

"I don't know what to tell you, Leece. I wish I did, but I _don't_," I said.

Our friends caught up to us, and Candice instantly knew we were discussing something.

"You two look like you're trying to figure out the secret of life," she quipped.

We entered _Mom's_ as Lisa Marie uttered a response.

"No... We're just trying to figure out why this guy won't sleep with me is all."

As we sat down at our usual table, Trish asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"The same guy as the last time we were discussing this... John Cena," Lisa said. "I was just telling Amy that I've tried everything but gotten nowhere with him."

Trish arched an eyebrow.

"Not even to first base?"

The sultry brunette rolled her eyes.

"God, when you put it that way, it sounds so high school. And no, before either one of you ask, he's not gay."

Candice pushed aside her menu as she spoke.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you," she offered.

Lisa Marie gave her a dirty look.

"Oh, please. Candi, you know it's not a matter of him not liking me," she replied. "I've slept with plenty of men who didn't like me, and vice-versa."

I laughed, but Trish rolled her eyes.

"Eww... That's so... weird," the little blonde said, making a face of disgust. "How do you make love to someone you don't even like?"

"Honey," Lisa said, turning her eyes toward our married friend, "who said anything about 'making love?' It's sex, plain and simple. Haven't you ever just had sex just for the sake of it, in the right mood, time and place?"

"No!" the blonde exclaimed. "Never. I guess I just have to at least have _some_ feelings for the guy, or I wouldn't sleep with him." She turned to me, as I was seated beside her. "Don't you feel the same way, Amy?"

"Well... Sort of," I said. It wasn't completely the truth. I'd had my flings in the past... before Edge. I guess I would have classified myself as somewhere between Lisa Marie and Trish.

"I actually agree with Lisa to some extent," Candice interjected.

We all gazed at her, and I knew in an instant that something was up with her. I could read it in her face.

"Really?"

"Yes... Well, what's so terrible about sleeping with someone you've had a relationship with, but are broken up with?"

"Um... That's not happening here," I told her, knowing she was about to spill. She _so_ had a juicy piece of news for us.

"Out with it, honey!" Lisa Marie said.

"Okay." Candice folded her hands primly on the table, an innocent look coming into her face. "So, the other night, I was on my way home from work, and I ran into AJ."

We stared at her, each of up rapt. And we _all_ knew where this story was going.

"It started as a perfectly innocent pizza," she insisted.

"There's no such thing as a 'perfectly innocent pizza!'" Trish gasped.

I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. I patted her arm and eyed the brunette.

"Go on."

"We decided we would be friends," she explained. "And then he walked me home and came up for awhile... And we ended up in bed."

"Way to go, Candi!" Lisa cried, as though bedding an ex-boyfriend were an unattainable feat.

"So, what does this mean? Are you guys back together?" Trish asked.

"No, we're just... you know." She smiled coyly at all of us.

"You are," I said, answering the question our blonde friend had just posed. "I know it. I know how AJ is, Candice... He's crazy about you."

The brunette shook her head, as though denying my words.

"Maybe... but that still doesn't change the fact that we're not back together."

"_Yet_," Trish put in with a grin.

"Ladies, I feel _so_ much better about my Cena situation," Lisa Marie said sarcastically, with a small pout.

"Lisa, if you like this guy _that_ much, you should talk to him!" Trish said.

"Please, who said I liked him?" the brunette retorted. "I only want to play 'Puzzle' with him!"

"'Puzzle?'" the blonde asked, and the truth was, _she_ looked a little puzzled.

"You know," Lisa said with a wink, "I want him to put his piece into _my_ piece."

We all had a hearty laugh at our friend's analogy. It was a great brunch all in all.


	27. Chance Encounters

_**A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Ainat, caeubona, JJ and Mosvie 2k8 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys all still rock! :) I just want to make one small request - PLEASE don't hate me for this chapter! :-P**_

_Chance Encounters_

Six months went by. During that time, Candice and AJ had officially gotten back together - after a bit of coaxing on his part. Trish and Randy were finally consummating their marriage, and Lisa Marie had _still_ not bedded John Cena.

As for me, I was enjoying the single life. I could do whatever I wanted, _when_ I wanted, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Over breakfast one morning, Lisa invited us all out for a huge party in The Hamptons. One of her oldest clients had finally broken big and was having quite the bash - along with fifty-to-one hundred guests.

I liked the idea of getting away for the weekend. Trish whined a little, not wanting to be away from the hubby, and Candice was reluctant to leave being a lawyer for two days behind.

In no time, it was settled, and the two skeptics were convinced. So, that Friday afternoon, we set off in Lisa's convertible for a trip to The Hamptons.

The house was gorgeous. But I didn't understand how a woman who had only now broken big in the entertainment business had been able to afford such luxury. Lisa Marie explained that Roxanne Hartwell had been a doctor prior to her newly found fame as an actress.

"Wow, that's quite a transition!" Trish breathed, in awe.

"Yes, it is," Lisa quipped with a wink. "Roxy was _born_ to be in movies."

"So," I said, "when do we get to meet this starlet?"

"In a minute," the Public Relations Manager said, a smile spreading across her face. "There she is now!"

We climbed up the few steps to the deck, where a beautiful brunette was sunbathing in a blue bikini. The woman squealed with delight as she spotted Lisa, who ran over to her.

"Roxanne Hartwell, these are my friends - Candice Beckman, Trish Orton and Amy Dumas. Ladies, I give you Roxy."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," the actress said. "You are _my_ guests this weekend, so please make yourselves at home."

Candice and I quickly exchanged glances. It wasn't that Roxanne Hartwell wasn't nice... She just seemed to have an extremely large amount of phoniness to the niceness. Trish didn't seem to notice, and Lisa Marie clearly adored the woman, so we let it slide for the time being.

"You must be excited!" our blonde friend said with much enthusiasm. "Your big break, becoming a star... Tonight's party!" She grinned and cast a glance my way.

"Oh, darling, it's absolutely the most amazing feeling!" the brunette agreed.

"Lisa Marie tells us you were a doctor," Trish said. "What kind?"

Roxanne smiled as she led us all into her house for a tour.

"I was a pediatrician."

Candice and I again exchanged glances. I didn't offer any response this time other than a smile, but my outspoken, cynical friend made a remark.

"And you didn't find _that_ to give you an amazing feeling?"

Lisa Marie shot her a look.

Roxanne glanced Candice's way but didn't dignify her with an answer. Instead, she smiled at us and made a grand sweeping gesture with her hands.

"Well, ladies - enjoy yourselves. I have an appointment with my stylist at one." She cast Lisa a gaze. "Lisa, you know your way around."

My friend nodded.

----------

Later, the party was every bit as extravagant as expected. I saw many celebrities in attendance, some that put me and the girls in great awe. I was enjoying myself with a Cosmopolitan and some mingling when I spotted one very familiar face, one I most certainly had not been expecting.

"Oh, my God," I whispered. I tore my eyes away and faced Trish without really looking at her.

"What? What's the matter?"

I gently grasped her wrist and tried to be as subtle as possible - though I probably failed miserably.

"Edge... He's here," I mumbled.

"What? He is?" the blonde asked, glancing all around in a very _unsubtle_ manner.

I felt positively mortified and wished the floor would somehow open and swallow me whole. I chanced a glance back up, only to see that he was heading over to us, to _me_. Trish murmured, "There he is," as she finally saw him.

"Hello, Amy."

I straightened up and faced him, forcing a smile on my face in spite of myself. My heart was thundering like a kettle drum.

"Hello yourself," I said.

"Hi, Trish... Good to see you again," Edge said genially.

"Hi."

"How is Randy?"

Trish shifted her gaze briefly to me before she focused back on my ex-boyfriend.

"He's good," she replied. I could tell by the terseness of her demeanor that my friend was very uncomfortable. And then, her next words confirmed that. "I'm gonna..." She pointed a finger elsewhere, but at no place in particular. And with that, she scurried off.

I sighed resignedly, wishing Candice or Lisa Marie had been beside me when Edge came over. I knew they would have stuck by me instead of running and leaving me alone with him.

"So," he said, and I could hear the awkwardness in his voice, "funny we should meet up here, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed with a nervous laugh, "small world. So... you know Roxanne."

"Not really."

It was at that moment that a gorgeous young blonde bounced over to us... to _him_, more aptly. She was all smiles and wearing a strapless mini-dress decked out in silver sequins. She didn't look a day over twenty-one and grabbed hold of my ex's arm like she owned it.

"Hi," she said breezily.

I simply stared at the girl, and at Edge.

"Hi."

"Um, Amy... This is Barbie Blank," he said, and I could see a sort of humility in his green eyes. "She's the one who knows Roxanne."

_Barbie_... The name was a perfect fit for this very young woman.

"Oh, yeah, she's great!" the girl quipped. "Are you a friend of Adam's?"

I looked directly into her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yeah... You can say that." I glanced back at him, finding it suddenly a difficult task. When I gained back a bit of my bearings, I forced a smile and asked, "So, how... How did you guys meet?"

"Oh, I was modeling in Tokyo and met Adam at a bar one night! He was there on business... He bought me a drink, we talked, and the rest is history," Barbie said. She smiled as she gazed adoringly up at Edge, then pressed a lingering kiss on his lips.

I couldn't take anymore.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Barbie. Would you excuse me? I've got to..." I made a gesture with my free hand and then rushed away. I ran past Candice, who was talking with a couple, left the deck altogether and hurried out onto the beach. I stopped once I reached the low waves.

"Amy! Amy, wait!"

Candice had gone after me. I faced her as she caught up, noting the look of concern on her face. She reached out and touched my arm, asking me what was wrong... And that was when I lost it.

My friend bent over to hug me as I stood there, stooped over and crying. My sobs were harsh and brutal as I somehow managed to tell her what happened.

"Edge is here... Not alone," I choked out. "He has a new girlfriend who... _very_ young. I can't-" I couldn't continue.

Candice gathered me in her arms and held me as I wept.


	28. Moving On, Moving In

_**A/N: Thanks to Ainat, Mosvie 2k8, JJ and caeubona for the last reviews. You guys rock! :) I knew that finally bringing Kelly Kelly into the story would get a few reactions! There will be loads more drama coming up in future chapters soon enough. Here's a new one, mostly Candice-centered. Enjoy! ;)**_

_Moving On, Moving In_

After my run-in with Edge and his Barbie in the Hamptons, I told myself I was moving on. I wasn't going to allow myself to dwell on the fact that my thirty-five year-old ex-boyfriend - whom I sadly thought of as the love of my life - was now involved with a twenty-one year-old blonde fashion model.

And then, I realized that I _was_ dwelling and forced myself to snap out of it.

"Oh, let me hook you up with someone," Lisa Marie offered one morning at breakfast.

"That's the last thing she needs," Candice cut in before I could answer for myself.

Trish concurred.

"She's not ready to date again just yet. Let her have some time to breathe!"

"You guys," I said, spreading my hands between them over the table, "I appreciate it, really. _All_ of you." I met Lisa's eyes across the table. "Sweetie, no offense, but I really don't want to date a guy you've slept with."

The brunette opened her mouth to respond, but I went on.

"Besides, Trish is right - I'm not ready to date again."

My blonde friend, who was seated beside me, rubbed my shoulder. Being the most sensitive of the three, she was a great comfort in my trying time.

"That all being said, I'm moving on. The four of us should do something fun - just us girls."

"Ooh, I'm all for that!" Trish squealed. Being married, she didn't get as many chances now for girls' night only.

"I'm game," Lisa Marie agreed.

"Okay," Candice said. "I do have this deposition to go over for Monday, but I'll squeeze in the time."

"You'd better!" Trish quipped. "You can't be all work and no play."

"You sound like AJ," the brunette complained.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Always around," she dryly replied, "but he's doing well."

----------

About an hour later, Candice went home, her mind on her current situation. She was happy to be back with AJ, she really was... But he seemed to have practically moved into her apartment. It was a bit much, as she was one who really valued her space.

"Hey, babe."

He was right there to greet her at the door, clad in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which she returned with a slight bit of reluctance.

"You're not even dressed."

"Just got up," AJ replied with a slight shrug, a boyish smile adorning his face. "When you work nights, it comes with the territory."

"Okay," Candice said, "but do you think you can shower and get dressed soon?"

"Of course." With that, he headed for the bedroom while the brunette made a beeline for her small study. She wanted to start going over the deposition.

Twenty minutes later, Candice was immersed in the document when her boyfriend appeared in the doorway.

"Hey."

She looked up, the single greeting her only realization that he'd appeared. Giving him a cursory glance, she noted he was freshly showered, his short hair still damp. He was in a pair of worn blue jeans and a comfortable navy blue sweatshirt.

"Hey," she said, then instantly lowered her gaze back to the papers on her desk.

AJ eyed her carefully, tentative about stepping inside the room. He knew how she was about her study and her work. Truth be known, if there was one trait about Candice he could change, this would be it. Well, that and the fact that she was extremely guarded in general.

"Candice, can I talk to you?" he asked.

She raised her brown orbs from the document to his blue eyes very briefly.

"Can it wait, AJ? I'm really busy with this deposition."

"I know... but I really need to talk."

That got her full attention. She lowered the pen in her right hand, removed her glasses and gazed directly into his handsome face.

"You're not breaking up with me again, are you?" she questioned, her facial expression serious.

The question actually caused the man to chuckle. He shook his head.

"No, nothing like that," he assured her. "But I did want to discuss something having to do with our relationship."

"Uh oh," Candice said as she pushed her chair back. She didn't have the foggiest idea of what he was getting at.

"Relax, it's nothing bad." He approached her, kneeling down before her and grabbing hold of one of her hands.

Suddenly, Candice felt slightly faint. There was no way this could happen! Her life pretty much revolved around her career. She did love AJ, but she definitely wasn't ready for this!

"AJ, we can't get married... It's too soon, and I'm sorry if that hurts, but-"

"Whoa," he said. He laughed as he realized why she thought he was about to propose. "No... I'm just down here because there's no other chair in here." He laughed at the very obvious relief that crossed his girlfriend's lovely features.

"Oh, thank God!" Candice felt badly for that and grimaced. "I'm sorry, AJ, it's not that I'm repulsed by the idea of marrying you, just that... well, now is the wrong time, and..." She stopped abruptly and rolled her eyes. "Do I have a way of sticking my foot in my mouth, or what? Shut up, Candice!"

"Hey, take it easy... That's my girlfriend you're insulting," the dark-haired man said with an easy smile. He gently caressed her hand, eyeing her so tenderly, it nearly bowled her over.

She laughed as she met his warm blue eyes. In spite of being a workaholic, heavily valuing her privacy and other things she considered faults, Candice realized that AJ calmed her down. She was much less high-strung when he was around.

"What did you want to say?" she asked, her gaze steadily holding his.

AJ smiled.

"I just thought maybe I should move in," he revealed. "I mean, I practically live here; I'm here all the time."

The brunette's initial reaction was shock, and all her idiosyncrasies came flooding right back to her. But she didn't give voice to them and reminded herself of what she'd just been thinking about him. She cocked her head and held his hand as he watched her with anticipation.

Candice nodded slowly, a smile coming to her lips.

"Okay... AJ, let's go for it."


	29. Furniture Shopping

_**A/N: Thanks to Ainat, JJ, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker and Mosvie 2k8 for the last reviews. You guys still rock! :-D The story is really progressing in this new chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! ;)**_

_Furniture Shopping_

Two months had passed. Trish and Randy were trying to have a baby, which our eager friend had announced over breakfast one morning at _Mom's on Park Avenue_. So far, however, they weren't having any luck conceiving.

Trish dragged me to a new furniture store on East Twelfth Street. It was still in its grand opening week, and she was hoping to snag some good finds for the guestroom.

"Have you ever been in here before?" I asked as we approached the store.

"No, but I've peered into the window every time I've passed by on my way to work. Everything looks so exquisite!" my friend squealed. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, Trish was oohing and ahhing over a dresser with an antique look to it. I, on the other hand, was merely lingering near a chair, waiting. I wasn't exactly browsing, but apparently, not everyone could tell.

A Jack Russell terrier suddenly ran directly up to me from seemingly out of nowhere. I laughed as he jumped up onto my legs.

"Hey there, buddy." I sank to a crouch and pet the dog.

"Jack! Leave the pretty lady alone!"

I looked up at the sound of the voice to see a handsome young man, about my age, give or take a year or two. He had multi-colored hair, bright green eyes and an easy, relaxed manner about him.

"Sorry about that," he said. That was when I detected the distinctly Southern accent.

"Oh, it's no problem," I said with a smile. "I love dogs." I straightened up to face him. He was cute and had a very rock n' roll look, what with his hair as well as some tattoos and piercings. Of course, Edge had a similar look, too, with his long hair. And right then and there, I forced myself not to think about him. He was my ex, and there was a reason for that.

"That's good to know," the man said with a smile. "So, are you interested in this chair?"

Laughing softly, I said, "Why? Are you going to get a commission if I buy it?"

"I guess you can say that," he said with a chuckle. "The name's Jeff... Jeff Hardy. I made that chair."

"Oh, you did?" My mouth became a little 'O' as I examined his workmanship. It truly was beautiful.

"Look at this wood," Jeff said, taking my hand into one of his. He ran it over the beautifully crafted back of the chair. "I carved that from an old sled, if you can believe that."

"Really?" Fascinated, I fixed my gaze on his warm green eyes. I felt as though I were already taken with this talented, handsome man.

Jeff nodded.

"So, what do you say? You interested?"

I nodded, grinning.

"_Very_ interested," I said, oddly feeling as though I were Lisa Marie. I knew he meant the chair. "But unfortunately, I'm not here to shop. I actually came with my friend." I glanced past him and spotted Trish across the floor. She was staring my way, a definite look of interest on her face.

Jeff glanced over his shoulder in the direction of my gaze. As he caught sight of Trish, she waved. He waved back before turning once again to me.

"Looks like I'd better help your friend as soon as I'm done with you." He studied me, cocking his head as he grew thoughtful. "The chair is yours," he went on. "Consider it a gift."

"What? No," I protested, putting out my hands and shaking my head simultaneously, "I couldn't!"

"It's really not a problem, Miss-"

"Amy... Amy Dumas."

"Amy," he said. His gaze on me was deep and penetrating. "Okay, so you refuse to accept the chair without paying for it." Again, Jeff grew thoughtful. "How about dinner tomorrow night?"

I arched an eyebrow at the question. Jeff Hardy sure was a smooth one. I smiled as I answered him.

"Sure. That sounds like a pretty fair trade." I reached into my purse for a business card and handed it to him.

He glanced at it before eyeing me again.

"Great... I'll get right on shipping that to you." He grinned. "I'd better go help your friend - she seems pretty interested in that dresser."

I couldn't help but grin myself as he slowly turned away. From beyond him, I saw Trish smiling hugely at me.

----------

The moment we left the store, Trish practically pounced on me.

"Oh, my God, Amy! How wonderful that he asked you out! And he's so cute, too!" she gushed.

Despite myself, I blushed. I nodded.

"He is, isn't he?" I rhetorically asked. "And he's so nice, too!"

Trish grabbed my forearm, excitement in her large brown eyes.

"Who would've thought you would go in there with me to look for furniture and walk out having just met your future husband!"

"Whoa... Trish, I'm only going on a date with him," I reminded her. "We just met!"

The blonde's eyes sparkled.

"True. But you never know what the future holds!" she quipped.

I smiled at that.

"Now that's something I can agree with!"

I felt so very good, and it was the first time in about three months that I could really mean that. I hadn't run into Edge and Barbie again, and I hadn't thought too much about my ex-boyfriend, either. Of course, I would get the occasional wondering, but it had grown steadily more fleeting. And now, I'd met a new, very nice guy and would be going out with him. Things were terrific.

Of course, I had no idea what was just around the corner and in store for my life.


	30. Why Her? Why Not Me?

_**A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy, JJ, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Ainat, SHUTUPPORTER, MagZ86 and caeubona for the last reviews. You guys totally rock! :-D I figured Jeff's sudden appearance (at long last!) would throw you for a loop! To answer Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker's question - yes, Jeff is in the Aidan role. :) caeubona - yes, that's so true that he's usually in the 'best friend' role, but like you said, this will be a challenge for me. But it's all good because I love a challenge! :-P Anyway, there's loads o' drama in this new chapter, hope you guys enjoy! ;)**_

_Why Her? Why Not Me?_

My first date with Jeff Hardy had gone smoothly, without a hitch. He was very sweet, a gentleman, and a great conversationalist. We had not once run out of topics about which to discuss.

We were going out again on Friday. However, in spite of myself, those nagging thoughts about a certain ex of mine kept returning. And so, I decided to give Edge a call... After all, there was nothing wrong with being friends, right?

I knew Candice in particular would have my head on a platter for this... Nonetheless, I dialed his number that morning. What I hadn't planned on, however, was for someone else to answer.

"Hello?"

The voice was soft, lilting and feminine.

_Oh, God_! I thought. In a haste, and without a word, I hung up.

And then, I remembered that Edge had Caller ID. Biting my lip, I smacked the heel of my hand against my forehead. And I called back.

"Hello?"

This time, Edge himself answered. I had to fight from sighing in relief.

"Hey, it's Amy."

"Hi," he replied. "Did you just call?"

"No," I lied, cringing because, again, he had Caller ID. "Yeah, actually, I did. I'm sorry, I thought I had the wrong number when I heard Barbie's voice." There - as much of a lie as that excuse was, at least it sounded real. "Please tell her I'm sorry."

"Okay," Edge said. "What's up?"

"Well," I said, "we never really talked after... you know." I rolled my eyes at myself and then blurted the rest out. "I was thinking you and I can do the friends thing, and so... How about going out to lunch tomorrow?"

He seemed to hesitate for a minute after that, and I stared wondering if I were crazy. He was probably doing that, too. Damn it... Damn _me_!

"Yeah," he finally said. "That sounds good. Sure, lunch sounds fine for tomorrow."

"Great," I said. "So, how's one o'clock at the sushi place by St. Mark's?"

"I'll be there." He paused, then, "Amy, I'm glad you called. I've been meaning to give you a call."

"Oh... Yeah, me too." I wasn't quite sure of what else to say, so I ended the conversation. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

I hung up feeling a cross between mortified and relieved. It was an odd combination of emotions, to say the least.

----------

The next day, I was full of nerves. I hadn't told my friends about my plans, for which I felt oddly guilty. But I would, so that eased my mind a little.

I entered the restaurant and gave my name to the host. I had made a reservation in my own name rather than Edge's since we were no longer a couple. The man told me my guest was already there and at a table.

I immediately spotted him as he rose, waving. He was dressed casually in jeans and a black button-down shirt.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, pulling me into an embrace. He kissed me on the cheek, and it was all sorts of awkward.

We sat down, with Edge waiting for me to do so first. He gestured with one hand.

"I know what you like, so I already ordered for you... Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no," I said dumbly. That threw me off. But I trusted his judgment. After all, we had dated for more than two years, so he should what my favorite sushi was.

There was a bout of brief silence between us. For a moment, my mind shifted to Jeff as I wondered how he would feel if he knew I was out to lunch with my ex-boyfriend. Still, it shouldn't matter - we'd only been on one date so far.

"You look great," Edge said. He was smiling as he gave me a once-over.

"Thanks."

A half-hour later, we were nearly done with our food. Even better than that, we were engaged in steady conversation, with none of those awkward pauses.

That was, until I decided to bring up a certain someone.

"So, how is Barbie?"

He shifted ever so slightly in his seat, appearing suddenly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

I thought it over for a beat, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do... After all, if we're going to be friends, we're going to have to hear about one another's relationships."

"She's great," Edge said with a smile. "She just finished a shoot for _Vogue_, and-"

"No, you know what?" I interrupted, shaking my head and holding up both hands in protest. "I changed my mind. Let's make a rule for this friendship thing... No one talks about their relationships unless they're serious." I let out a small laugh.

He, however, didn't follow the gesture. Instead, he eyed me with the most serious expression.

"Amy," he said softly, "it _is_ serious."

"Oh." I was taken aback, my throat going dry. "H-How serious?"

Edge lowered his gaze to the table, suddenly unable to meet my eyes.

"Very... We're engaged."

All of a sudden, my entire body felt as though it had separated from me. Certainly, I had to have heard him wrong. I _had_ to!

"What?"

"We're en-"

"No! Don't you _dare_ repeat that!" I exclaimed. My head was spinning, and I grasped it with both hands. "I suddenly have a splitting headache."

"Amy..."

I looked up and stared into his eyes, more angry and hurt than I could ever recall. None of this made any sense.

"You're _engaged_? How the hell can you be engaged?" I demanded. "You string me along for over two years, telling me you never want to get married again, and now you're engaged to a twenty-two year-old model?!"

"I'm sorry... I wanted you to find out from _me_ and not the paper." He reached out for my hand, but I tore away as though feeling fire - which I _was_. I bolted up so fast, my chair tipped over, backwards.

"I can't _believe_ this!" I cried, and I knew we had an audience but ignored it. I reached for some random bills in my purse, chucking them onto the table.

"Amy, don't do this," Edge said weakly. He looked sad, but I refused to stay because of that.

"Oh, screw you!" I yelled, but I was more hurt than anything else at this point. I turned and ran from the restaurant.

And I didn't once look back.


	31. A New Boyfriend

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for such a long gap between updates! My grandmother fell a couple of weeks back and broke her hip, so I have been a bit distracted by that. Thankfully, she's okay; she had surgery, was in the hospital maybe 3 days and has been in a rehab facility for physical therapy since then. I had this new chapter typed up before then and FINALLY managed to get it up here. Thanks to Ainat, Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker, Magz86, FearlessHardy, SHUTUPPORTER, JJ and Mosvie 2k8 for the last set of reviews. Hope you like this chapter! :) **_

_A New Boyfriend_

I was thankful to have gotten over the whole Edge and Barbie thing relatively fast. My friends were amazing. They did everything, without even trying, to get mind mind off of that.

My anger was also a huge help. The fact that I had quickly become mad over it after feeling so sad, so crushed, was a good and very healthy thing. It had abated pretty quickly to the point where I no longer cared.

The other major factor in helping me was Jeffrey Nero Hardy - my new boyfriend. We had gone out on that second date and eventually a few more.

Jeff was amazing... He was probably the most artistic, sensitive man I'd ever known. After about a month of dating, he revealed another talent he had.

He'd presented me with a wonderful, beautiful, heartfelt poem. It had been so touching, it had nearly brought tears to my eyes. I thought it was an incredible sign that, like me, he was also a writer.

There was only one small flaw in my new relationship. And I wasn't quite sure of what to make of it, but it bothered me. I decided to bring it up to my friends at breakfast.

"Jeff won't sleep with me," I blurted. It actually embarrassed me to admit it to the girls.

"What? Oh, honey, you've been together over a month... Dump him!" Lisa Marie stated.

Candice arched an eyebrow.

"He must be hiding something," she surmised.

"Maybe he's gay," Lisa put in.

"He's not gay!" I insisted.

Trish faced me and said, "Amy, he's probably just waiting... Like Randy and I did." She smiled confidently.

"Hmm... Maybe his dick curves toward the right and he's embarrassed by it?"

I smirked at Lisa Marie's new possible explanation.

"So what? I'd move to my left to accommodate him."

"You know, I think Trish is probably right," Candice said. "He probably just wants to wait until you're really serious so it'll be something special."

"Exactly," the blonde agreed with a smile and a nod. "Jeff is a sensitive type of guy... Amy, he wrote you poetry - _poetry_! I would _melt_ if a guy did that for me!"

"Oh, honey, it's not his words on paper that matter," Lisa said, "it's what he says in the bedroom!"

Candice cast her a dirty look.

"Can we please not go there?" she snapped.

"Candi, that was _not_ a dig at you!"

Trish and I exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Even though it was a sore spot for Candice, we couldn't help it.

"I'm surprised," I told her. "I figured you were over that by now."

"I am," the brunette insisted, "but it's still mortifying to be reminded of that whole chapter in my life."

About four years earlier, pre-AJ, Candice had briefly dated a guy named Jordan. He'd been so very hot and sexy, so attentive and successful - the whole nine yards. However, he'd had a bit of a fetish that involved talking dirty in the bedroom. It had thrown my friend off something awful... But the worst part had been that Jordan had insisted Candice respond with some dirty talking of her own. She'd frozen like a deer trapped in headlights. Lisa Marie had tried to help by coaching her, but to no avail. When it had come time for another romp with Jordan, Candice had fumbled over the things she'd been told to say. It had embarrassed her enough to have ended it with him.

"I guess I just have to face the facts," I said, returning to my current problem. "Jeff is simply not attracted to me, and we're just friends."

"But you guys kiss and make out, don't you?"

"Yes, but-" I cut myself off and buried my face in my hands. Why were new relationships so difficult and frustrating?

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Lisa Marie suggested. "Find out what's going on."

"No, Amy, don't," Trish said, pulling me back the other way. "You don't want to make any big, sudden moves and make him uncomfortable."

"Why don't you just wait it out awhile?" Candice offered. "And talk to him later."

Absorbing all of their suggestions made me even more frustrated. Emitting a soft groan, I again buried my face in my hands. I was seeing Jeff that night, so in any case, I didn't have a whole lot of time to decide what to do, if I did anything at all.

----------

We were heading back to my place after dinner and a movie. And Jeff had held my hand throughout the latter. Seemed very boyfriend-like to me.

"It's still early... How about a good old-fashioned game of Scrabble?" he asked, gently nudging my upper arm.

I bit my lip. Okay, that was so very much what a friend would say and do. He was really confusing me.

"I don't play Scrabble."

He smirked at me.

"Liar - I saw the game sitting up on your shelf."

"Yeah, I have it, but I'm missing an M, the Q and three Es," I said.

"Ouch, you're missing the Q? Can't play without that one!" he remarked good naturedly. "How about I buy you a new set?" He grinned and put his arms around me.

"That would be nice," I replied, a small smile touching my lips.

Jeff leaned in and kissed me, first just brushing my mouth with his own. But in mere moments, his lips were hot and full of passion as his tongue darted into my mouth. The kiss set my body on fire with the extent of feeling present in it... And I was once again even more perplexed.

A moment later, he pulled away and spoke again.

"Well, if we can't play Scrabble, I'm just gonna head home. Goodnight." He started to step away, but I wouldn't let him as I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You can't... I don't understand you." I eyed him dutifully. "Why don't you want to sleep with me?" I asked. I really hadn't meant to, but it slipped out.

"Amy..." He looked a bit surprised. "... We've only been dating a month."

"I know, but... What is it?"

Jeff gave me the most tender look and took gentle hold of my hand. He brought it to his lips as he spoke.

"I don't wanna mess this up," he said. "I'm crazy about you."

I cocked my head as I regarded him.

"Really?"

"Really," he said, and he smiled. "The truth is, I want to wait until we know we're really serious."

Well, damn... It turned out that Trish had been right. I smiled bashfully, then, "Oh... Wow. That's _so_ great."

"And so, then..." Jeff kissed my hand. "... I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered.

He left then, and I marveled at the exchange we'd had. Somehow, I'd managed to find myself a truly special man.


	32. Score One For Lisa Marie

_**A/N: Thanks to FearlessHardy, Magz86 and JJ for reviewing the last chapter. :) I am SO sorry I'm taking such a long time to update these past couple of months. I do hope, though, that everyone who was reading is STILL reading. I was actually just writing a new Candice-oriented chapter the other day. And the next chapter after this new one WILL be up sooner rather than later. Enjoy, and please leave your reviews! ;) Thanks for being so patient with me. :)**_

_Score One For Lisa Marie_

"I need one of you to go to a thing with me!"

Trish, Candice and I all eyed Lisa Marie over breakfast, wondering what she was talking about.

"What 'thing?'"

"There's this gathering," she explained, "something with all the important PR people in the City. It's taking place tonight, and I need one of you along as my crutch."

"Excuse me?" I said, surprised. "Since when do you, Lisa Marie Varon, need a 'crutch?'"

The brunette sighed and looked all sorts of uncomfortable as she answered that question.

"Since I found out that John Cena is going to be there."

"Ahh," Candice said, "so, once again, it's back to John Cena."

"Well, now you see why I can't very well show up at this thing alone."

"Why don't you find a date?" Trish suggested. "One of your many, many men in your little black book?"

Lisa Marie took a quick sip of her coffee and waved her hand at the blonde.

"You don't think I tried that? None of them want to go on such short notice - at least not to a _party_."

Candice rolled her eyes.

"Hey, why don't you call Ken Anderson?" I suggested.

"Oh, no," Lisa muttered. She shook her head emphatically. "I don't want to go down that road again."

"But he really _liked_ you," Trish piped in.

"Exactly. We had a one night stand and he thought it was going to turn into this big relationship. No thank you!"

"Well, I can't make it," Candice said, putting up her hands. "AJ and I have plans... We're going to the Knicks game tonight."

"I can't either," Trish said. "Randy and I are going to try again tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, please," Lisa said desperately, "you can make a baby anytime."

The blonde shook her head and whispered, "But I'm ovulating now."

I could tell from the expression on Lisa Marie's face that she wanted to say 'spare me.' I reached across the table for her hand.

"I'll go with you."

The brunette suddenly looked so grateful, as though I was her savior.

"Would you, Amy? Oh, bless you!" She squeezed my hand and beamed.

"Sure," I said. "Jeff and I weren't doing anything special tonight, so why the hell not? I'll just let him know I've got plans with you for the night."

"Yay!" Lisa clapped her hands in delight.

"Glad that got settled," Candice said absently. Her attention was mostly focused on the _New York Times_ she had open in her lap. "Oh, my God."

"What? What is it?" Trish asked, frowning and crowning her neck to peer down at the paper. "Oh, God!"

All of a sudden, both my friends were eyeing me warily. It confused me, and I noticed Candice give Lisa Marie a knowing glance as well. What was going on here?

"What?" I asked. "Why are you all looking at me that way?"

Candice seemed to be gripping the paper so tightly, her knuckles had gone white.

"Come on, let me see!"

"You might as well," Trish said. "She'll find out sooner or later."

Reluctantly, the brunette raised the paper, handing it over to show me. Right there, in the society section, were Edge and Barbie - in all their glory.

"Well, I guess it's official," I said. "My ex is married."

Lisa Marie reached for the paper.

"Let me see that." She read the small article to herself as my other two friends gave me sympathetic looks.

"It's okay, you guys," I said, waving them off. "_I'm_ okay... Really."

"Are you sure, Amy?" Trish questioned.

I forced a smile I didn't truly feel.

"Of course... I knew it was coming." I cast my gaze down for a beat at the paper, which Lisa was still browsing. "Besides, I've got a new guy in my life. I don't care." I flashed them a smile again.

"That's the spirit," Candice said, and she gave me a smile of her own. However, as I eyed them, I could tell that neither she nor Trish were truly convinced.

----------

I managed to be okay, even when I went with Lisa Marie to the party that night. The event was taking place at a rented downtown loft, with a full bar and all the works. The food was catered, and Lisa was actually relieved it was _not_ by Lance Cade.

"Oh, God," she murmured as she gave me an elbow in the ribs. We were standing amid colleagues of hers and toting drinks. "There's John."

I sipped my cosmopolitan and followed her line of vision. The man was turned the other way, but then he suddenly faced us. I got a clear view of his countenance and was not at all surprised that my friend had chased him awhile back. The man was really quite handsome.

"Wow... He's _cute_!" I whispered.

My friend made a sort of snort, and I knew she was still bitter over Cena rejecting her advances.

However, much to Lisa Marie's surprise, the man, who was near the bar, raised a hand to wave. And on top of that, he also flashed a dimpled smile directly at her.

"Did I just imagine that?" The brunette turned as though to glance over her shoulder. Surely, John Cena couldn't have been smiling and waving at _her_? But he was... And, even more to her surprise, he began to make his way over.

"No offense, Amy, but if he's coming over to hit on _you_, I'm not sure we can be friends anymore."

I laughed at her remark.

"Lisa Marie... How good to see you." Cena gave her a brilliant smile, nodding at me briefly as well. "Girl, you look _great_."

Lisa Marie grinned, absolutely beamed.

"John... Nice to see you again," she said, taking the hand he held out. Much to her delight, he kissed the back of her hand. "Oh, this is my friend Amy."

"Nice to meet you." Cena shook my hand as opposed to kissing it.

"Can I get you another drink, beautiful?" he asked Lisa, who cast me a look that screamed 'Get lost!' All of a sudden, I felt like a third wheel.

"I'd love that."

As they passed me, Lisa Marie gave me a gentle pat on the arm.

Just about the moment they left me was when it happened...

I saw Edge. I couldn't believe my eyes. What was _he_ doing there? He wasn't in PR, and neither was his twenty-one year-old little wife.

Suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, I set down my glass and made a brisk run for the exit to the hallway. And I realized shortly after that that he'd seen me. As I glanced over my shoulder, I saw my newly married ex-boyfriend actually _following_ me.

That made up my mind - I was getting out of there... I knew Lisa wouldn't mind now that she and John Cena were getting acquainted. In a hurry, I made it out onto the street and hailed a taxi I saw approaching.

And I left a bewildered Edge standing on the sidewalk, watching.


	33. Jeff Is So Perfect

_**A/N: Thanks to JJ, Magz86 and Mosvie 2k8 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock! ;) There is loads of drama in this new chapter, and I mean LOADS! I do apologize if this chapter seems a bit disjointed - when I wrote it, I got a little carried away because I just couldn't seem to stop. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Please review! :)**_

_Jeff Is So Perfect_

_I ran as quickly and as far as my feet would take me. The yellow taxi was clear in my view, and it looked so inviting as I rushed to escape him... And what did he want with me, anyway? We were no more. I might have been the one who ended it, but that was only because my choices had been forced - forced by his decision to go to faraway Japan for business for an undetermined amount of time..._

_... Undetermined my ass!_

_"Amy!" I heard him shout. But I didn't look back as I scurried inside the cab. And away we sped._

_I took one quick, lingering look out of the rear window to see him standing there on the lonely curb. He looked so forlorn, even lost. I couldn't quite decipher the sadness on his face._

"Oh!" I bolted wide awake, my body straightening into a ninety degree angle as I clutched my chest and tried to catch my breath. Damn it, I realized my body was drenched in a cold sweat, even though I was wearing a tank top and boy shorts.

I felt Jeff stirring beside me, and he reached over for my hand. Just feeling his soft fingers brushing over mine was enough to bring me back down to earth.

"You okay over there?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," I managed to croak out. I felt some strange remnants of the memory-dream lingering with me. I shook my head in an attempt to literally rid my mind of them.

Jeff sat up beside me and gathered me in his arms, against him. I felt him press a kiss to my still clammy brow. Then, he raised a hand to my cheek, cupping it as he turned my head so I could face him. It was still pretty dark out, but light enough in the spring pre-dawn that I could see his kind eyes.

"You've been having bad dreams a lot lately," he said. "Want to talk about it?"

Lowering my gaze, I had to fight against biting my lip. Such a gesture would be far too telling... And I wasn't about to tell my current boyfriend about my recurring dreams of my ex. Doing so would be a definite faux pas.

"No... Really, they're nothing." Inwardly, I damned myself to eternal hell for that response. Obviously, he was going to dispute it due to the fact that the 'nothings' were waking me up at night.

But much to my surprise, he didn't. Instead, Jeff silently comforted me by holding me against his warm chest. He was just so perfect, everything I could ever want in a boyfriend.

----------

Later that morning came far too quickly for my liking. I wasn't a complete mess, but I was tired from waking from my Edge-filled bad dream at four.

I couldn't merely stay in bed and pull the blanket up over my head... It was a big day for Jeff. He was having this huge exhibition at the Jacob Javits Center, and people were coming to see his work as well as purchase it. I had promised him I would pitch in and help in any way I could.

We got there at quarter to ten. I couldn't stop yawning if my life depended on it. Jeff was quite busy, and I loved watching him in action... but I had to take a seat on the edge of one of his prized desks.

After we got back from lunch, I still wasn't feeling any less groggy. For the most part, I played showgirl for my man, since I really couldn't explain his craft.

Around two-thirty, something happened. Jeff came up behind me, encircled my waist with his strong arms and kissed me behind my ear. He whispered to me as well.

"Be right back... Gotta use the little boys' room." He released me.

"Hold on... Could you get me a double latte on your way back?" I asked, again on the verge of a yawn.

"You got it, babe," he said with a wink before trotting off.

And that was when I saw him... Or, more aptly, _them_. Edge and Barbie were moving leisurely through the crowd, glancing over various pieces of furniture.

My jaw dropped as I stared at my ex-boyfriend. His head turned, and then I just dropped - my entire body, this time, as I desperately tried to hide under the same desk on which I'd been perched.

"Amy? Is that you?" I heard Edge's voice ask. It sounded as though he were directly above me.

"Yeah... It's me," I admitted, straightening up in an instant. I smiled as I faced my ex and his bride. Barbie was looking just as young and lovely as ever, as disgusting as that was. "Just... cleaning a little." I held up a tissue I'd been using, groaning on the inside.

Edge gave me a peculiar look, and I couldn't say that I blamed him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm here helping out my boyfriend," I said, emphasizing the last word. "He made all this." I gestured toward the furniture surrounding us in the immediate area.

"Really?"

I calmed immeasurably as I suddenly felt that familiar arm loop around my waist. Thank God Jeff was back! I met Edge's eyes for a brief second before turning to my boyfriend and gratefully accepting the coffee he'd brought me.

"Adam, Barbie, this is Jeff Hardy," I said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," the young Mrs. Copeland said with a smile.

Edge appeared wary, guarded. I didn't miss the look in his eye as he faced my boyfriend. Nonetheless, he was cordial and put out a hand toward Jeff.

"Nice to meet you."

Jeff nodded as they shook hands.

"Are you a friend of Amy's?" he asked.

My ex shifted his gaze toward me for a beat before answering the question.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm an old friend of hers. We go way back."

I thought that very strange, awkward moment would be the last I would see of Edge that day... But I was very wrong.

----------

I had an early meeting with my publisher the next morning. Jeff also had a lot to take care of for business, so he was heading home instead of staying with me that night.

I was about to leave when I saw Edge again - alone. He looked drunk, extremely so.

I tried to ignore him, even as he called my name. But he caught up to me as I walked up an escalator.

"Amy, come on... I know you can hear and see me!"

"So?" I shot back. I could barely look at him. "Where's your wife?"

"I don't know... I guess she went back home," he said. "I don't care."

I glared at him.

"Well, you _should_. What's the matter with you?" I asked, referring to his drunken state. I didn't stop as I headed for the nearest elevator next. All I knew was that I wanted - no, _needed_ - to get out of there and away from Edge.

The task wasn't quite so easy as he followed me inside. We were the only ones in the car, and he cornered me until my back was pressed to the farthest wall.

"I made a mistake, Amy... I love you - _you_," he murmured.

I gasped with no audible sound, and his nearness was not at all lost on me. And then, my married ex-boyfriend lowered his head to capture my lips.

For the initial few seconds of it, I tried feebly to push him away... but my heart was truly not into it. I realized as I began kissing him back that I had never truly gotten over this man.

Just when I'd thought I was in a good, safe place... I lost my head.


	34. A New Lisa Marie?

_**A/N: Thanks to JJ and Mosvie 2k8 for reviewing the last chapter! :-D This one mainly focuses on Lisa Marie, and it's kinda comical as her character tends to be. And just so you all know, the Chris in this chapter is meant to be Chris Jericho. :-P Enjoy and leave me some reviews! ;)**_

_A New Lisa Marie?_

A week later, Candice, Trish and I went to Lisa Marie's new apartment in the West Village for a housewarming gathering. It wasn't any big deal, just us girls, and I was glad for it... Maybe it would get my mind off of my sins of the prior week.

_The kiss in the elevator left me breathless and so very aroused. He knew all the right buttons to push in me, and I sensed he knew what was in my heart... I had never truly gotten over him, and I would have sold my soul had he not known that._

_I was weak, weak as I'd always been when it came to him. There was such a passion between us, it had threatened to ignite at any given moment, without notice. And so, we ended up in a nearby hotel together._

Images of Edge, naked, above me, beneath me, came unbidden into my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as though to rid my mind, my _memory_, of the images.

Fortunately, none of my friends seemed to take notice of my gesture. They were too wrapped up in the apartment and their conversations.

"So, you moved on a whim all just because of your neighbors talking about you?" Candice asked.

"Well, yes," Lisa Marie replied. "Who are those nosy busybodies to talk about _my_ sex life?" She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Those old biddies were just jealous - _all_ of them."

"But tenants in your building _were_ robbed because you let a guy in at two A.M., right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," came the muttered response. Lisa took a swig of white wine and looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about that anymore," I chimed in. "Look at this amazing place you've got!"

That brought a smile to the brunette's face.

"It _is_ amazing... And would you check out this view?!" She rose and sauntered over to the windows, pushing the drapes aside and then removing them altogether. She then opened the windows and peered outside into the night. "New York City! We four have got it _all_!" Lisa Marie cried.

Trish giggled and poked me in the arm as she sipped her wine.

Lisa joined us again.

"Would you look at us? We _do_ have it all! Great careers, great sex, great lives all around!"

I flinched just a bit. Her mention of 'great sex' got me thinking about Edge again.

Our little get together went on another two hours before Candice and Trish left. Both had early days the next day. I was actually glad for that and stuck around to help Lisa Marie clean up. But I had an agenda all my own, and I spit it out as I was standing near the sink with the wineglasses.

"I slept with Edge," I blurted, noting the look of shock that came to my friend's face. "It was a one-time thing, and it's not going to happen again."

"My God... When did this happen?"

"Last Friday," I said, letting out a whoosh of breath. "I ran into him at Jeff's furniture expo thing, and he showed up alone later when I was leaving and cornered me in the elevator... and it just... happened."

"Does Jeff know?" the brunette asked.

"No," I admitted, shaking my head. I realized I could barely even bring myself to look at Lisa. "And I'm not going to tell him.

She nodded.

"That's probably for the best."

"Oh, it would devastate him!" I lowered my head, bringing both hands to my brow. "Oh, God! What did I do? _Why_ did I allow it to happen?!"

I felt Lisa Marie's hand gently on my arm.

"Oh, honey," she said, "stop beating yourself up... You're human. We all make mistakes."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... Yeah, you're right." I was so grateful toward Lisa Marie and actually felt better for telling her my secret. I had known that if anyone would understand and not be judgmental, it was her. "Don't tell Candice or Trish about this, okay?"

"Of course I won't," she assured me. She gave my arm another reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Leece," I said. I hugged her tightly, so relieved to have gotten this off my chest to her.

Lisa hugged me back.

"Don't worry, honey... It'll all be okay."

I pulled back, met her dark eyes and nodded. If only I could actually feel convinced by my friend's words. I stayed another hour or so before leaving her to her new home.

----------

In the morning, Lisa Marie awoke to realize she had yet another housewarming gift... She was sick as a dog thanks to a nasty stomach virus that had been going around for weeks.

"Oh, God," she moaned. On top of an aching stomach and nausea, she also had a pounding headache that radiated from her left eye.

The brunette made a slightly strangled sound as she rose to adjust the drapes she'd removed from the windows the prior night. But it was to no avail as she was unable to get them back into place.

"Oh, no..." she murmured. She turned and raced toward her bathroom.

When she was finished with her misery over the toilet, Lisa Marie managed to hobbled back to the couch, where she had fallen asleep during the night. She felt so awful, she could have cried. In fact, she _did_ start to cry as she reached for the phone. She knew she needed help, and maybe one of the many men she'd shared short spurts of her life with would offer her a hand.

She dialed a number she was shocked to remember, then waited as it rang on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Chris? It's Lisa Marie."

There was a beat of silence followed by a sigh. Then, "What do you want?"

The sick brunette was astonished that the man would speak to her that way, with such hostility in his voice. After all, she had had an actual _relationship_ with him!

"I'm sick with a stomach virus, and I was wondering if you would... well, be sweet enough to come to my place and take care of me?" she asked, a pleading tone in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chris muttered in response. "You blew me off, claiming I couldn't satisfy you in bed. And now, four years later, you call to ask me to play nursemaid? I don't think so!"

"Oh, please, Chris!" Lisa begged. She knew how pathetic she sounded, but she was desperate.

"Bye... And don't call me again!" He hung up with a definitive click.

Defeated, the weary brunette hung up and sobbed weakly.

Twenty minutes later, I swung by Lisa Marie's place. It didn't take long, since I was only on the other side of Greenwich Village. I even brought her some chicken noodle soup - not made by me but by _Progresso_.

Lisa balefully explained what she had done in her desperate state, and my jaw hung slack.

"I can't _believe_ you called Chris!" I exclaimed.

"He wasn't the only man I called before I called _you_... Remember Ken Anderson?"

I blinked, nearly doing a double-take.

"You called _him_?"

"I did," Lisa Marie nodded. "He wouldn't come over, either... Said he was too busy with his club." She began to cry again. "Amy, let's face it - there are two kinds of men in the world... the kind that that hold your hand, and the kind that do you. And the ones that do you aren't worth a damn!"

"Aww, sweetie," I said, wincing as I held my sick friend in my arms. She sobbed, and I stroked her hair on her sweaty brow. Lisa was burning up with a fever, and clearly, she was delirious.

"I miss Chris!" she whined. "I never should have dumped him! Who knows, if it weren't for my pettiness, we might have been married with a couple of kids by now!"

"Shh... Hey, let me get you a bowl of soup," I said.

So, that was the time when it seemed that there was a new Lisa Marie in town. But it didn't last long... By the end of the week, she was completely recovered, and the old Lisa we all knew and loved came back, bedhopper and all.


	35. The Other Woman

_**A/N: Thanks to JJ, SHUTUPPORTER and ReekofAwesomeness for the last set of reviews. :) I really appreciate the kind words, it urges me to write even more for this story - which is great considering I've been way too lax with my writing lately! So, again, thank you for that. Drama unfolds even more in this new chapter... So, I hope you enjoy it, and leave yet more reviews! :D**_

_The Other Woman_

In spite of what I'd said to Lisa Marie, my onetime slip-up with Edge was not that at all. It quickly became a full-fledged affair as we met repeatedly for two months after that first night.

Whenever I was with Jeff, I was completely wracked with guilt. He was the sweetest guy, and he loved me. How could I _not_ feel like crap? More than a few times, I considered telling him the truth. But when I looked into his green, trusting eyes and saw pure love for me clearly shining within, I couldn't do it. It was selfish, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it and not have him look at me in the same way anymore. Besides, he would be crushed, so unbelievably, incredibly hurt.

I met Candice for drinks at a bar off Madison and twelfth. It wasn't AJ's bar, _The Red Saloon_, as he and Jeff had actually grown to be fast friends upon meeting each other. I couldn't risk AJ overhearing what I was about to confess out of fear of him telling Jeff.

"Okay, I need to tell you something," I began. I closed my eyes, exhaling audibly and then eyed my friend squarely in her brown orbs. "I'm having an affair with Edge."

Candice's face reflected the shock she felt over my news.

"Whoa... Okay, I did _not_ see that one coming."

"It's been going on for two months now," I told her. "He made the first move and told me that marrying Barbie was a mistake, and-"

"Just a sec." The brunette turned toward the bartender and gestured prettily with one forefinger. "Can I get a double scotch on the rocks?"

"Oh, sweetie, don't overdo it."

"I'll be fine," she said, meeting my eyes. "Really... I'll sip slowly. I just... This is _big_."

I nodded and agreed with her.

"I know."

A moment later, the bartender passed Candice her stiff drink. She took a small sip as I began to freak out.

"Candice, I need help!" I cried. "Tell me something - anything!"

"What about Jeff?" she asked calmly.

"Yes - thank you!" I exclaimed. "What _about_ Jeff? He's such a great guy, and I've been thinking of telling him, but... I don't know. It would hurt him so badly."

"What about Edge's marriage?" the brunette brought up. "He said that he made a mistake in marrying her?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "He said it was too fast and that he still loves me. Oh, God!" I moaned and lowered my head into my hands.

Candice stared at me in silence for a beat as she thought of a few other factors. Then, she spoke again.

"Amy? Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just Lisa Marie," I told her. "I told her the night of her housewarming thing, after you and Trish left. That was after the first time."

"Trish..." the brunette thought aloud. Her gaze trailed sideways, and then she fixed it on me again. "Does _she_ know?"

"Oh, _God_, no," I replied. The truth was, I was practically deathly afraid of Trish finding out. I knew what her reaction would be, and she would probably take it almost personally. I was also fearful that she, much like Jeff, would never look at me the same way again.

"Don't tell her," Candice advised. "There's no way she would handle it well."

I nodded. There was some comfortable - or maybe actually awkward - silence between us.

"Amy, listen to me," the brunette said gently as she reached for my hand, "you have to end it."

"I know," I said with a vigorous nod.

"You _have_ to."

"Absolutely... I will," I said, gazing directly into my friend's concerned eyes.

----------

Unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as doing what Candice had insisted I do. I saw Edge again just two days after my bar stop with the brunette. I honestly had all intentions of ending things right then and there... But somehow, we ended up checking into a hotel on fifty-eighth and Broadway.

I sat up in the bed in my bra and panties, staring ahead at nothing and feeling bewildered. I definitely was in too deep, but I felt horrible.

"Babe?" Edge called, his hand gently snaking out to come to rest on my bare arm. "Hey, you okay there?"

"Could I feel any more like a hooker?" I said aloud.

"Oh, come on," he remarked. In seconds, he was pulling me into his embrace, kissing and nuzzling me affectionately. His long blond hair tickled my face, and I leaned into his touch initially but then pulled away.

"What?" he asked, reaching for me - well, more aptly, for the waistband at the back of my panties. "Saving it all for your boyfriend?" He said that in such a mocking tone that I was suddenly angry.

"Don't talk about him!" I shouted. "You know _nothing_ about him!"

"I know he's not giving you everything you need... If he _was_, you wouldn't be here with me right now."

That comment plus the little chuckle with which Edge chased it had me bolting up and out of the bed altogether. I collected my various garments from the floor and promptly got dressed.

He knew my moods and knew them well.

"Oh, come on, Amy... I'm sorry, okay?" he pleaded.

With my pants on, I whirled around to face him.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again!" I snapped. I knew there was fire in my eyes as I went on. "I mean it. And I don't see you gallivanting off to end your marriage, so why _wouldn't_ I feel like a whore?"

"Amy, you're _not_ a whore," the blond man protested. "I love you... And I'm going to talk to Barbie the second I get home. That's a promise."

I stared at him, and he did look damn sincere. I had no doubt in my mind that he meant what he'd just said and that he _would_ tell his wife about us.

"No, wait..."

Edge eyed me expectantly, but his expression changed when he realized I was hesitant. He was frowning as I continued.

"Maybe it's not the best time to do this," I said.

He nodded, then shrugged.

"Whatever you want," he said resignedly.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the hotel lobby. Edge was paying and returning the room key while I was standing somewhat away, waiting for him.

"Excuse me..."

I looked up into the face of a man I'd never seen before.

"I've seen you here before," he said. "How much do you charge?"

My eyes widened with shock and outrage. The implications of what the man thought - about _me_ - were clear as crystal. I didn't respond and charged directed to Edge, pissed.

"I'm out of here... A guy just approached me thinking I was a hooker!"

"What?" He gazed around the area, his expression darkening with anger. "Who? I'll punch his lights out," he said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, forget it," I snapped. I turned and rushed out the door, but things were about to go from bad to even worse.

I was on the sidewalk maybe thirty seconds before I regretted going out there... I suddenly saw Trish, of all people, heading right in my direction. There was no use in turning away or pretending I didn't see her, so I stood there awaiting my fate like a champ.

"Amy, hi!" she said as she neared me. She was smiling brightly. "What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"Oh, nothing... What about you?"

"I had an appointment with a new fertility specialist," the blonde explained. "I just-"

"Amy, there you are!"

We both looked up as Edge appeared. I swung my gaze right back to Trish and knew she'd instantly figured out what was going on. The look on her face told me.

"Hi, Trish," Edge said. "I was just doing business in the area, and-"

"I... I have to go," the blonde declared, interrupting him.

"Wait!"

Instead of responding, Trish acted as though she didn't hear me as she walked away. I exchanged glances with Edge and felt just horrible. He gave me an apologetic look... But I knew I really had no one to blame but myself.


	36. The End?

_**A/N: Thanks to JJ, ReekofAwesomeness, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead and BigRedMachineUK for the last reviews. You guys all rock, you know that, right? ;) This is probably my favorite fic to update, and I still have a few chapters sitting in notepads, waiting to be typed up. There's loads more drama in this new installment... I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. Be sure to leave a review! :)**_

_The End?_

Early that morning, on her way to the gallery, Trish paid me an unexpected visit.

Okay, so maybe I should have anticipated it... I was only relieved beyond belief that Jeff wasn't over.

"Good morning," I said, flustered as I saw my good friend in my doorway.

"Amy." She stepped into my apartment, and it was not at all lost on me that she hadn't returned my greeting nor even uttered a hello. Then again, I was a horrible person... I didn't deserve such niceties.

"What brings you by so early?"

Trish turned to fully face me, her facial expression completely serious. Clearly, she was not in any sort of light-hearted mood.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Okay... Okay," I replied dumbly, and I sank onto one of my meager dining room chairs. Trish lowered herself into the other, and there was a moment of awkward silence between us. I didn't like that, not at all... We _never_ had moments like this in our friendship - until now.

I chewed on my lower lip and lowered my gaze until my friend finally broached the subject we both knew had brought her to my place so early in the morning.

"Amy, how could you?" Trish asked. Her tone was more filled with sorrow than shame or consternation.

I raised my gaze, meeting her brown eyes. It was actually a difficult task.

"You were my maid of honor," she reminded me.

I nodded.

"I know," I said. "I've been... stupid. What the hell was I thinking, cheating on Jeff? And with Edge, of all people?"

Trish cut me off in a hurry.

"Is that all you're thinking about? Yes, you've done an awful thing in cheating on Jeff... But what about _her_, Amy?"

I squinted at her upon the realization that the 'her' in question was Barbie Copeland. Trish actually cared about how my affair with Edge would affect Barbie!

"What?"

"You're only thinking of yourself!" the little blonde cried. "She's sitting at home being the 'dumb wife' while her husband is off having sex with you! God, did you ever stop to think about _her_?" Trish glared at me, and when I didn't say anything, she went on. "No... Of course not."

"I guess I didn't think about her in all of this."

My friend gave me a pained look as she voiced her next piece.

"Amy... What if some woman came along and had an affair with Randy? What if it were _me_ getting cheated on?"

I cocked my head to one side as I eyed her, feeling the wince coming.

"I would want to kill the other woman," I answered truthfully.

Trish stiffened a little and reached for my hand.

"I know you would," she said. "But you have to put yourself in _her_ place."

I glanced down at our clasped hands as I thought about her words of wisdom. Then, letting out a sigh, I nodded.

"I know... You're right. And there's Jeff to think of, too. I'll end it with Edge."

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded.

Trish smiled and hugged me. We embraced for a long moment before she pulled away and we both stood back up.

"I have to get to work," she said.

"Okay." I walked her to the door.

"Bye, sweetie."

* * *

In spite of my vow to Trish, I didn't stick true to my word. Because, later that day, during his lunch hour, Edge and I met at his apartment for an encounter. Barbie, of course, wasn't home, and he didn't expect her until the evening.

I felt lower than ever.

"I... I can't do this anymore," I revealed.

Edge turned to me in the king-sized bed. He reached for me, caressing my hand and then my cheek.

"Come on, Amy... It's so right between us."

"No," I mumbled, pushing him away. "We're hurting other people, people who don't deserve to be hurt... I can't-"

"I'm going to tell her when she gets ome tonight," Edge suddenly declared. "_You're_ the one I love, not her."

I stared at him as he suddenly rose to dress.

"Really?"

"Yes... I mean it," he said, squarely looking me in the eye. "Marrying her was a mistake."

I didn't speak a word in response. I honestly didn't know what to say at that moment.

"I have to get back to work. Stay here awhile if you want, relax."

I nodded sadly as Edge came closer, leaning down to kiss me. And then, a moment later, he left. I was pretty much blown away by what he'd said as I continued sitting there in the bed... He was really going to tell Barbie?

I stood up and dressed, and I couldn't help but think of my conversation with Trish from that morning. I chewed over her words... And I realized that she was right - because what did I really know about Barbie?

I began to meander through the apartment, taking everything in around me. There were a lot of distinctive Edge pieces here and there, but then a soft, feminine flavor, obviously Barbie. Barbie was a woman who liked to collect antique music boxes... Barbie was a woman who liked house plants... Barbie was a woman who enjoyed contemporary art.

I suddenly tensed as I realized the front door's locks were being turned. And my heart began to pound impossibly fast as I realized that it was not Edge returning so soon.

"Honey? I'm home early!"

Barbie was a woman who returned home hours before she was expected.

"Honey?"

Stealthily, I grabbed my shoes and purse and ducked against a wall in the hallway near the living room. I held my breath as I heard her nearing and slipped by and to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, with balancing both my shoes plus my purse, one of said Christian Diors slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor with a thud. I groaned silently as I knew I was definitely caught. Nevertheless, I retrieved my shoe and got the hell out of there.

"Amy? Amy Dumas! I see you!" I heard Barbie shout behind me.

Shit... I honestly hadn't thought she would see me. I slipped my shoes into my feet far more quickly than one would think possible and tried to ignore Edge's young wife as I hightailed it.

"I see you, Amy!" Barbie yelled as she peered down at me from the top of the stairs. "I _knew_ you two were sneaking around, but in my _home_? Stop, damn it!"

I barely glanced over my shoulder back at her, but something made me stop... I heard Barbie trip, and she landed with a very audible thud, face-first. I rushed over as she began to cry.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. Her mouth was bloody, as she had apparently broken a tooth or bitten her tongue. Hurriedly, I helped her up and down the stairs. And then, once we were outside, I immediately hailed a cab.

* * *

I sat in the hospital's waiting room for a good hour before I finally saw Edge enter. He looked concerned as he hurried to me in his suit, his tine undone, shoulder-length blond hair mussed. Our eyes met.

"How is she?"

"She's scared... But okay. She had to get some stitches. She broke a tooth," I said, rising from my seat. I said nothing more as I turned to leave.

"Thank you," the blond man said.

I nodded as I gave him a look from over my shoulder.

"Amy... I'll call you."

This time, I turned to fully face him. I stared blankly at him and shrugged.

"Why? This is _so_ over," I said, my tone leaving no room for an argument out of him. Although I was sad, I merely avoided his gaze and pivoted on my heel, leaving the hospital. And I didn't once turn back.


	37. Guilt And Regret

_**A/N: Thanks to EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead, JJ and mca for the last reviews. You guys are awesome! :) Kinda surprised there weren't a few more reviews, but oh well. Already, I've got the next chapter up, and I hope you'll like it. Of course, the drama continues... I'll have more chapters focusing on the other girls again soon, but this one's basically all of them in the aftermath of the Amy/Edge/Barbie saga. Enjoy! :)**_

_Guilt and Regret_

For weeks after the big blowup with me, Edge and Barbie, I was plagued... Plagued by guilt, with regret coursing through me. Although I had never, ever liked her, I actually did feel badly for what had happened with my ex-boyfriend's young wife.

However, even greater than that, I felt absolutely horrible for what I had done to Jeff. My own boyfriend didn't know a thing about my affair, that I had cheated on him for months with my ex. There were times when I found myself unable to even look him in the eye. Guilt... It was a most powerful emotion.

One morning, at breakfast with the girls at _Mom's On Park Avenue_, is when I found out. Trish had brought the morning paper on her way over, and she made a small exclamation of surprise.

"Oh, my!" she cried. Her brown eyes were slightly wide, her mouth open in a small 'O.'

"What is it?" Lisa Marie asked, curiosity plain on her face.

Trish closed the paper quickly, but her index finger was still marking the page. Her gaze darted toward me, then away in a hurry, and she shut her mouth. Had I been looking anywhere else but at her, I probably wouldn't have been any the wiser.

I eyed her impatiently.

"Well? Come on, answer her question," I prodded my friend. "What is it?" I reached over and across the table for the newspaper in the blonde's hands.

Candice gave Trish a knowing look, already sensing what was in that particular page of the Times.

Lisa Marie craned her neck to get a better glance as I pulled the paper away from Trish. My other brunette friend didn't even bother looking, as though she already knew. I stared at the paper and saw a picture of none other than Edge and Barbie - soon to be divorced. Apparently, she had filed two weeks earlier, citing infidelity and irreconcilable differences as the reasons behind it.

"Oh... wow," I breathed. Part of me felt extremely sad. Here was yet _more_ guilt on my already full plate.

"Oh, honey... People get divorced all the time. Don't beat yourself up over this."

I rose my gaze to meet Lisa's brown eyes and shook my head.

"How can you be so casual about this?" I asked her. "Their marriage is ending because of _me_!"

"You don't know that, Amy," Candice jumped in. She placed a consoling hand on my arm. "For all you know, there might have been others."

"No... There _were_ no others!" I exclaimed, and I was angry. I didn't know _why_, either. "He spent all his free time with _me_, so... Uh uh - no others!" I felt badly as soon as I snapped at my friend and bowed my head into my hands. Again, I felt Candice's hand on me, this time gently stroking my upper back.

Trish exchanged glances with Lisa Marie, worried.

"Amy," she said in a gentle voice, "you can't solely blame yourself... He's the one who had an affair when he was married."

I raised my hand and eyed each one of my friends in turn. It was difficult, perhaps one of the hardest things for me to do in awhile. And that was not a good feeling, to find it a chore to look my three best friends in the eye.

"I know... I know you're right." I audibly sighed, feeling miserable. "I just feel... so awful."

"Honey, stop beating yourself up," Lisa said. "Divorce was bound to happen for those two - it was inevitable."

I shook my head and said, "It's not only that... I... I feel so wracked with guilt whenever I'm with Jeff." I closed my eyes tightly. "I have to tell him." There, I'd said it.

"No... No, don't do it," Candice was the first to say.

"Hell no!" Lisa Marie agreed emphatically. "It's over, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I swung my gaze over to Trish, who had been silent on this particular topic thus far. She seemed deep in thought, her dark eyes downcast. She looked up as she knew I was staring at her, and our eyes met.

"Well?" I asked her. "What do _you_ think, Trish? Should I tell Jeff?"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but instead of actual words, stuttering came in response. She shook her head.

"Okay... The truth is, Amy," she began, finally rediscovering her speech. She eyed me directly, squarely, and was no longer stuttering. "I think you _should_ tell him."

As I took that in, Lisa Marie and Candice simultaneously groaned.

"I know it'll be difficult," Trish went on, her gaze still on me as she reached for my arm. "And I know it's cliche, but honesty truly _is_ the best policy."

"Honey, come on!" Lisa cried. "Don't be a goody two shoes about something like _this_!"

Candice chimed in again.

"I wouldn't put it the same way Lisa did, but I have to agree with her." She met my eyes, her own full of concern. "Amy, think long and hard about this."

Confusion swept through me briefly as I stared into her brown eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Candice... but weren't _you_ the one telling me I _should_ tell Jeff? Is that not what you said when I first told you about the affair?" My tone was almost challenging.

She nodded almost imperceptively.

"It is," she agreed. "But that was when it was only a week old. Amy, if you tell Jeff _now_, you're sure to lose him." Candice paused, and then, "Is that what you want?"

I bowed my head, staring at my plate for a long stretch before raising my gaze back to meet my friend's eyes.

"No," I said softly, sadness gripping me, "but Trish is right - I _have_ to tell him." I swallowed hard, eyeing each of my best friends alternately, trying to draw strength from them. "And if I lose him in the process, then I guess I got what I deserved."


	38. Harsh Realities

_**A/N: Thanks to SHUTUPPORTER, mca, BigRedMachineUK, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead, ReekofAwesomeness and Ainat for the last batch of reviews. You guys rock, and I totally appreciate it! :D Here is a new chapter, all about Candice this time... And it's drama-filled, of course. Enjoy, and I'm looking forward to your next reviews! ;)**_

_Harsh Realities_

One night, Candice and AJ were out to dinner at a cozy little neighborhood Japanese restaurant. The brunette had to mentally admit, it was a nice little escape from all the complexities of her friends' personal lives. Just sitting and eating sukiyaki with her laid back boyfriend, having easy conversation without drama, was quite relaxing.

And then, out of nowhere, AJ dropped a crazy bomb on her.

"Aww, is that cute, or what?" the man asked. His attention was on the crying baby at the next table as the parents were trying their best to appease the infant.

Candice laughed, but it was full of sarcasm.

"What is? The fact that that baby basically owns that couple?"

"No," AJ said, "the baby alone."

He gazed at his girlfriend for a beat, then back at the child and focused his blue eyes back on her.

"You know what? Why don't _we_ do that?"

"What, try to calm that kid down?"

"No," AJ laughingly said. "I mean have a baby... We should have a baby."

The brunette stared blankly at her boyfriend for a moment before bursting into mild laughter.

"Yeah, right! Sure, why not?"

"C'mon, Candice, I'm serious."

Candice focused her dark eyes on him, and her slight amusement suddenly transformed to alarm.

"You want us - _us_ - to have a baby..."

"Yeah, I do," he admitted.

The brunette shook her head.

"You can't be serious! We barely have time for ourselves, what with my work, and-"

"So, cut down... Take a break."

Candice nearly gasped at that suggestion.

"I _can't_!" she exclaimed. "AJ, I'm trying to make partner at my firm. I can't just cut down or take a break from work!" She couldn't believe he would suggest something like that to her, and in such a callous manner.

AJ suddenly looked disappointed.

"Okay, I get it," he said. "I just thought there was more to your life than your job."

"That's not fair," Candice said in a discreetly soft tone. "We're not ready for something like that, AJ. And it's not just a job, it's my career."

"Yeah," the dark-haired man said. "I know." He dug back into his sukiyaki, effectively putting an end to the awkward conversation.

It proved to be short-lived, however, as a moment later, AJ thoughtfully eyed the child who'd brought on the discussion. He shifted his wistful gaze toward Candice, who was daintily drinking a cup of green tea.

The brunette cocked her head as she met his warm blue eyes, not at all liking what she was seeing in them. How could he even _think_ to ask her something so heavy? They weren't ready for such a huge step in their relationship! They had barely even gotten back together before deciding AJ would move in with her, and even that had taken her some getting used to. Hell, Candice had to admit, she wasn't sure if she even _was_ quite used to it yet.

"Don't," she said with a wave of her hand just as her boyfriend was about to speak again. "Please, don't. My answer isn't going to change in a matter of minutes."

"I know," AJ replied, half-sulkily and half-cowed. He knew better than to press any further. And so, they merely ate in silence. It was thankfully peaceful, with the awkwardness quickly slipping away. But then, AJ got an idea... Yeah, he liked the thought of it. He decided he would surprise Candice the next day.

* * *

Arriving back to her cozy apartment the next evening, Candice felt relieved. She'd had a rough day, losing in court and then later being passed on taking another case in favor of one of the partners. She was stressed additionally because she was waiting to find out if _she_ would make partner at her firm.

Her sense of ease was quickly replaced by confusion and annoyance.

Sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, was AJ. Unfortunately, he was not alone.

"What the...?"

The sound of his girlfriend's voice drew the dark-haired man's attention. He looked up with a grin.

"Hey!"

"What's this?" Candice asked, gesturing with both hands.

"This," he replied, holding up the adorable border collie puppy in his arms, "is Riley. I got him from the pound this afternoon."

"AJ, what were you thinking?" the brunette exclaimed. "We never discussed getting a dog! I don't have the time of take care of one!"

"I can help... It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Candice cried. "I have no time to tend to him, and I'm trying to make partner at work, and-"

AJ cut in with, "You have a cat."

"That's different! A cat doesn't have to be walked six times a day!"

"I think you're making way too much of this," he said.

"Yeah? Well, I'll tell you what, AJ... _You_ are taking care of this dog." She gave him a stern look.

"That's fine," AJ replied. He hated seeing her so upset. "Candice, it'll be fine... I promise."

The brunette nodded resignedly, but deep down, she wasn't fully convinced. Still, she decided to be agreeable, as she wanted her relationship to work and survive.

* * *

Four nights later, Candice was at her wit's end. While AJ had indeed stuck to his word by taking care of Riley during the day and evening, the dead of night was a different story. Every night since they'd had him, the puppy would cry at three AM, like clockwork. And every night, Candice would wake up, while AJ somehow slept right through it.

Leaning over the side of the bed to the small dog in the box that was a makeshift bed, she made a shushing sound.

"Please go back to sleep," she said, unhappy at having her own slumber interrupted for the fourth night in a row. "If you do, I'll give you a nice doggie biscuit in the morning!"

Riley only continued to whimper and whine.

Frustrated, Candice turned to eye AJ on her other side. Amazingly, he was still asleep, curled up in the fetal position on his left side, facing her. Normally, the brunette would have found this endearing... But given the circumstances at the moment, it irritated her instead. She rudely reached over, shaking the man.

"What? Hey, what are you doing?"

"AJ, this dog is crying... _You_ take care of him!" Candice cried. "I have an important meeting at nine sharp!" For emphasis, she gave him another hard shove.

"Okay, jeez!" the young man relented. "I get it!" He was surprised as the brunette suddenly bent over to the puppy again, only to come back up and shove it into his arms. "Get out! I need my sleep!"

AJ stood up in only his boxers, Riley clutched against his chest. Despondently, he stared at Candice.

She shook her head.

"This isn't going to work, AJ," she said. It saddened her that she was going to have to do this, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry." Her brown eyes were sad but serious, firm.

The bartender eyed her with regret, silent for a full moment. Then, he nodded.

"I'll move out ASAP." he stared at her for a beat, quietly, before slipping out of the room.


	39. A Real Ball Buster

_**A/N: Thanks to candiceraw42, ainat, SHUTUPPORTER, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead and one other person (sorry, your name doesn't show for me in the review! :-\ ) for the last reviews! You guys are awesome! :D I managed to get this new chapter up some days back, but stupid me forgot about it! It has a new character and everything, which should make things interesting. Well, here you go now, apologies for it being a bit late. Hope you all like, and please leave reviews! ;)**_

_A Real Ball Buster_

That morning on _Mom's On Park Avenue_ with the girls was somber. Well, Lisa Marie seemed her normal, chipper self as she chatted on about her newest prospect. She was going to try to get a gig representing a big real estate firm that catered to celebrities and the rich in general.

"I got an appointment for this afternoon, right after lunch! I can't wait." She glanced around the table, and her smile vanished. "What's eating the three of you?"

I shrugged. I was no longer sleeping with Edge, but my conscience wouldn't leave me alone about my affair with him. I felt so horribly guilty and had been very close to telling Jeff earlier that morning.

Trish sighed and leaned forward to explain her sorrow.

"I got my period last night." She shook her head. "Randy and I have been trying for months, and I'm _still_ not pregnant."

I gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"It'll happen eventually, sweetie."

"I don't know," she said with a shake of her head. "I think there's something... wrong with me."

"Why would you think that?" Lisa asked.

"Because Randy checked out fine," Trish moaned. "It's me... I _know_ it is." She buried her head onto her arms on the table.

"Hey," I said as I turned toward Candice, "you've been awfully quiet all this time."

The brunette gave me a look.

"Yeah... AJ and I broke up."

That got Trish back in an upright position.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry, Candice."

"Me too," Lisa Marie said. "Aww, Candi, I liked him."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I told her.

"Oh, it's fine," the lawyer said with a quick wave of her hand. "We want different things. It's better this way." Her gaze lowered as the words came out. She truly believed them, but at the same time, it still hurt because she did love AJ.

"Breakfast is on me today, ladies."

I looked over at Lisa Marie.

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, nonsense," the sultry brunette said. "I _want_ to... You three are my best friends, and I insist. I know it's not much, but I want to cheer you gloomy Glorias up in any way I can."

"Thank you, Lisa," Trish said, managing a weak smile.

"Yeah," Candice agreed.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said, reaching for her hand.

* * *

Later, Lisa Marie was enjoying her interview with Mr. David Batista of _Batista Enterprises, Inc._ At the moment, the real estate mogul was perusing her portfolio.

"Very impressive indeed," he said with a nod of approval in her direction.

Lisa Marie flashed him a winning white smile. She relished the reaction she was getting out of him. The man was handsome, very rugged and had an extremely muscular physique. At the moment, she was all business, but she would have been undressing him with her eyes under different circumstances.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked, still smiling.

Batista handed her back her portfolio and sat back in his massive leather office chair. He leaned back, folding his large hands in a very definite manner as he faced her.

"I don't think so... Sorry."

"What?" Lisa's smile vanished.

"Your list of clientele and accomplishments are impeccable," the man stated, "but the truth is, you're not what I'm looking for."

"Then just what _are_ you looking for?" she practically snapped.

Batista fixed his dark brown eyes on hers.

"A man," he said. "Good day, Miss Varon."

Lisa Marie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Of all the _nerve_!

"This is bullshit and you know it," she spat as she stood up to go. "Believe me, this isn't the last you've seen of me!"

And Lisa Marie was right. True to her word, she was back in Dave Batista's office two days later. She had amazingly gotten herself a second appointment.

"And I _really_ know how to organize a party," she practically purred. "Here is an even broader list of my clients." Lisa handed Batista a brown leather binder, which he quickly scanned over.

The mogul tilted his head as he perused.

"Uh huh... Again, you are impressive." He looked up, eyeing the brunette for a beat before setting the binder down. "If I wanted to do business with you, how quickly could you organize an event?"

"Well," Lisa Marie began with a smile, "I would get started the moment you say 'You're hired.' My personal best is forty-three minutes."

Batista's brows quirked upward.

"Forty-three minutes to organize an event? What about details? How many people attended?"

"Black tie event, two-hundred and four attended." She beamed, full of pride. As well she _should_ be - that event had been a shining success!

"Wow." Batista let out a long whistle. He was obviously genuinely impressed.

"So," the brunette began, squaring her shoulders with immense confidence, "do we finally have a deal?"

Dave Batista was silent for a beat at he studied the woman. She was efficient, savvy and sexy as hell... It would definitely benefit him and his company to do business with Lisa Marie Varon. Taking all that into consideration, he made up his mind.

"No, I'm sorry."

Lisa's jaw dropped in utmost shock.

"You're kidding me!"

Batista shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry, but I have to go with a man."

Lisa Marie was outraged as she glared daggers into him. What the hell was his problem? She voiced her true feelings as she snatched up her binder, her portfolio already under her left arm.

"This is a load of pure crap... I'm the best person for this job and you know it! Screw you, Mr. Batista!" With that, she fled heavy-footed from the office.

"Ms. Varon! Wait a minute!"

Lisa Marie ignored Batista's calls, racing toward the elevators in a mad frenzy to escape. And she _had_ to do that, because, shockingly, the tears were already coming. She was not a woman who cried, and she would be _damned_ if she allowed this prick to see her in such a sorry state.

The elevator arrived just in enough time for Lisa to duck inside and away from the man. Once the doors closed, she wept, allowing the tears their full freedom. And when she arrived home, she found a message on her answering machine - from Dave Batista, telling her she was hired.


	40. Trish's Heartbreak

_**A/N: Thanks to BigRedMachineUK (your name definitely showed this time!), JJ, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead, dannycena42, Ainat, JeffxMickie and rkoviper for the last set of reviews. I really appreciate all of you and your feedback! :D You totally encourage me to go on with this story, which isn't hard because I enjoy writing it! This new chapter is centered around Trish, and it's a bit longer than the last one. Also, there's plenty of angst to be found here! Hope you all enjoy! ;) **_

_Trish's Heartbreak_

"Did you really need me to come with you?"

Trish sucked some breath in between her teeth, trying to check her temper. She and Randy were just entering the doors to the fertility clinic her OB-GYN had recommended. It was probably the tenth time he had asked her that question, and she was finally beginning to lose her patience.

"Yes, Randy," she said.

"'Cause I could have been working today, you know," he said.

"It's called moral support," Trish said firmly as she stopped in her tracks to shoot her husband a look.

Randy eyed her and shut his mouth in a hurry. With resignation, he put up his hands.

"Dr. Wu is supposed to be wonderful," she said, changing the subject. "Hopefully, she can make some miracles happen for us."

"Hopefully," Randy echoed. He pushed the frosted glass door open, holding it so his wife could enter first.

Trish strode over to the reception desk and smiled.

"My name is Trish Orton... I have a four-thirty appointment with Dr. Wu."

"All right," the receptionist said. "Your first time here?"

"Yes."

The woman pushed a clipboard toward Trish.

"Fill this out, and I need your prescription card, please."

The blonde reached into her purse, fishing around for her wallet. She came back up with the item in question and handed it to the receptionist before taking the clipboard.

Trish joined Randy where he was already seated beside a small end table covered with magazines. He was browsing through the selection, apparently not finding anything of interest.

"Aww... Look at how cute!" Trish exclaimed. She gestured to one issue of _Parents_ that had a beautiful baby adorning the cover. She smiled as hope surged through her. "We'll have one of our own soon enough," she said softly. "I know this appointment is going to turn out to be the answer to our prayers."

Her husband gazed at her and smiled. She was absolutely infectious with her optimism. Plus, she had just about the cutest smile he'd ever seen. He kissed her head as she began to fill out her information on the form the receptionist had given her.

Moments later, after Trish had finished and handed the clipboard back, she and Randy talked quietly about the baby they would have in the future.

"I want our first child to be a girl. It would be so great to have a little carbon copy of you, Trish."

She beamed at him, following that with a kiss she planted on his lips.

"Trish Orton?"

The couple stopped, both looking up simultaneously. Trish couldn't help but offer a small, nervous smile.

"Yes - that's me."

"The doctor is ready to see you now," the receptionist said.

"Thank you." The blonde grabbed hold of her husband's hand, practically pulling him along in the direction of the office, to which they were pointed.

Dr. Christine Wu was fairly young, in her late thirties or early forties, attractive and petite.

"Hello... Ms. Orton, Mr. Orton, it's a pleasure. I'm Dr. Wu." The physician offered her hand to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Trish said with a warm smile as she took a seat. This time, she felt perfectly at ease. The woman before her possessed such an amazing, confident air about her. She knew she was in good hands and felt nothing but positive vibes. This time was going to be different - she could _feel_ it, not only in her gut but in her soul.

* * *

Trish finished getting dressed and sighed. For the first time since meeting Dr. Wu, she felt a bit nervous. She supposed it was a normal reaction, even when things were going to be exactly as they _should_ be, with everything great.

She closed her eyes as she let out a deeply held breath to calm her nerves. Mentally, she told herself to relax... Everything was going to be just fine. Dr. Wu was a miracle worker. It was something she instinctively felt.

Trish squared her shoulders and sauntered out of the examination room. She'd been told to return to the waiting room for awhile until the doctor was ready for her again, so she joined Randy on the couch.

"How did it go?" he asked, an expectant look on his face.

Trish grinned and thought how appropriate his facial expression was. She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Very well!" she gushed. "Dr. Wu is doing some tests right now. We have to wait awhile and then we can see her again."

"I hope it's soon," Randy said, managing to hold back a groan. "It's dinner time."

"Oh, honey..."

He felt sheepish at the look his wife was giving him. Nonetheless, the man shrugged.

"Don't blame me, blame my stomach."

Trish laughed softly and playfully swatted at him. Her lips met his for a quick but sweet kiss.

They were still nose-to-nose, smiling at one another, when the receptionist called them back.

"Thank you for waiting," Dr. Wu said cordially as she gestured for them to sit down.

"Of course," the blonde said. "What's the verdict, doctor?"

Wu faced them seriously.

"You have a high level of acidity, according to your tests."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your body attacks sperm... Women with this condition typically have up to a fifteen percent chance of conceiving," the physician explained.

Trish felt her heart just about stop. Had she heard the woman correctly? _Fifteen_ percent chance of ever getting pregnant? That couldn't be! It just _couldn't_! She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. She glanced over at Randy, whose face was a mask of concern. And it was he who did the honors.

"Doctor, is there anything we can do to beat those odds?" he asked.

"My recommendation," the woman replied, "is to look into in-vitro immediately."

The man nodded as he gazed over at his wife. She looked absolutely stricken.

"Okay... Thank you."

Moments later, the couple left the clinic. Trish's head was down as she was deep in thought, all of Dr. Wu's words swirling through her head. She couldn't believe it... It felt like a huge, horrible nightmare from which she could awaken at any moment - only she _knew_ it was reality. She could barely feel anything, even Randy's hand in spite of the fact that it was holding hers.

"Randy...!" Suddenly, she could hold back no more as the tears came gushing forth. All of what she'd just absorbed bowled her over like an overheated pressure cooker.

"Hey, come here." Randy gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly and gently, slowly rocking her. He let his wife pour it all out, stroking her hair as he tried his best to comfort her.

"It'll all be all right... We'll do this in-vitro thing, and it _will_ work."

Trish looked up into his blue eyes tearfully, a tiny spark of hope on her face.

"Really?"

"Really. And we'll have our baby. Come on... Let's go home."

As she held onto his hand as they walked to their car, Trish felt a lot better. Randy was right... He _had_ to be.


	41. Guilt

_**A/N: Thanks to rkoviper, BigRedMachineUK and dannycena42 for the last reviews! You guys rock! :) I'm a little surprised I didn't get a few more reviews, but oh well. Oh, and to answer BigRedMachineUK's question about Kane from a couple of chapters back - Kane is definitely going to be appearing in a bit. It may take some more time, probably a good 6-8 more chapters, but he'll be a pretty focal character once he comes in! ;) Also, sorry for a bit of a delay between updates, but I've got a brand new chapter now. Hope you all enjoy! :D**_

_Guilt_

Guilt... It was my constant companion. Oddly, I had thought that the more time passed since my affair with Edge, the less guilt I would feel. However, the opposite was definitely proving to be the case.

One day, when I was spending a lazy afternoon in with Jeff, the phone rang. I expected it to be one of the girls, so I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello... Amy, I need to see you."

I froze, my feet feeling as though they were superglued to the floor. It was Edge. I glanced over at Jeff, who was working on my kitchen cabinets at the moment. I couldn't even find my breath, let alone my voice.

"Amy? Are you there?" Edge asked.

"Yeah... I'm here. Sorry," I managed. "How are you?"

I could hear him sigh on the other end.

"I've been better," he admitted. "I was wondering if... Well, if we could meet for lunch or something."

My head was suddenly spinning. This couldn't be happening. I loved Jeff, I did... And I had no intention of cheating on him again - not with Edge or anyone else.

"'Or something?'"

"I didn't mean it like that," he clarified. "Please? I need to talk, and you... You're the only one I could really talk to."

"Hmm..." I glanced back toward Jeff in my kitchen again. His back was toward me, and he was humming along to Pearl Jam on a small portable CD player.

"Well, I've already had lunch," I mumbled. That was actually a lie, and I hoped Edge wouldn't hear my growling stomach give me away through the phone wires.

"Please?" my ex-boyfriend asked.

My heart felt a twinge at his tone. He really did sound desperate, and in need of a friend.

I ran a quick hand through my hair, contemplating how I would get out of the apartment without arousing suspicion from Jeff. And then, I thought of how Candice would probably smack me for even entertaining the idea of meeting Edge.

"Okay," I replied. "Give me about twenty minutes. Meet me at _Mom's On Park Avenue_. You know, it's just around the corner from me."

"Right... Thank you, Amy."

A moment later, I was rooted in the spot on which I was standing, trying to piece together a whole conversation. Then, I gathered my wits and got moving.

"Jeff?" I called as I moved through the apartment. "I'm going out for awhile, okay?"

My boyfriend turned and glanced my way.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Oh," I began," quickly coming up with something, "Candice wanted to meet up for a quick bite. She's got a problem and needs to talk to me about it."

"Oh... Want me to come with?" Jeff asked. "I can finish this later."

"No, it's okay... I'll be back before you know it, anyway. Promise."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit, then." He stepped closer to press a quick kiss on my lips.

I felt even more guilty as I left my apartment. How many more lies was I going to tell him?

* * *

It felt strange to be entering _Mom's On Park Avenue_ and not meeting up with the girls. I saw Edge seated at a booth over in a far corner and hurried over.

"Hi," he said with a smile, and he appeared surprised. Maybe he really hadn't expected me to show up.

"Hey," I replied, offering him a small smile. I flipped quickly through the menu on my side of the table. "So..."

"So..." Edge echoed me. "Good to see you." He gazed me over. "You look great."

"Thanks. So, what's this all about?" I asked, cutting to the chase. The truth was, in spite of seeing him in the flesh again, I felt a little uneasy being here.

"Well..." he began. "First of all, I want to apologize for how things went with us." He cast his green eyes down but raised them to meet my gaze steadily as he continued. "And I... Well, the truth is, I miss you, Amy."

My heart pretty much skipped a beat. I couldn't go through this again... I felt as though I were stuck in the middle of an impossible dream.

"I really would like for us to start over," Edge said. "I'd like for us to be friends."

I looked right into his eyes and started feeling as though a weight were coming up and off my shoulders. Just looking at him, I could see that he was being sincere.

"Is that it?" I questioned. "You want to be friends? Nothing more?"

Edge chuckled.

"Amy, I know you're still with that boyfriend of yours... I wouldn't try any funny business so long as you're with someone."

"Oh... Wow," I breathed. I felt actually quite relieved. "Okay, I'm willing to be friends. Real friends." I nodded, smiling up at the waitess who suddenly appeared to take our orders.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I returned to my apartment and Jeff. Guilt flooded right back to me in droves as he greeted me at the door with a smile.

"Hey, you," he said, stooping over to kiss me. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd run off and left me."

"What? No, I would never-"

"Amy... It was a joke," he replied with a chuckle. "Gosh, where'd your sense of humor go?" He put an arm around me as he steered me into the apartment. "How's Candice doing?"

The question nearly threw me for a loop, but thankfully I recalled what I'd told him earlier.

"She's good - now... Some good old-fashioned girl talk did the trick," I said. I was glad Jeff couldn't see my face at that moment. I felt awful lying to him.

"Good," he said. He stopped abruptly and stood behind me, covering my eyes with one hand. Then, with the other on my shoulder, he guided me on. When we reached the kitchen he removed his hand. "Ta da!"

I found myself staring at my newly done, beautiful cabinets. Jeff had done everything over in a solid dark oak.

"My God," I breathed, a small smile coming to my face. "It's perfect!"

"All for you, lady." He winked at me.

"Thank you so much, Jeff!" I was overwhelmed by the work he'd done. And the truth was, I didn't deserve it. I turned to fully face him, and I knew now was the time... Now was the time to confess the truth.

"Jeff, I... I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything," he said softly, his gaze gentle as he reached a hand up to caress my cheek.

"I..." I gazed up into his kind, trusting eyes, and I couldn't do it. I knew he would never again look at me in the way he was now if I did - and I didn't think I could handle it.

"I love you." There - it was a cop-out, but at least it was true.

"I love you, too." Jeff gathered me in his arms and kissed me. I reciprocated immediately, and the guilt was still there, ever my constant companion.


	42. In Case of Emergency

_**A/N: Back with a whole new chapter! Thanks to Ainat, mca, BigRedMachineUK, dannycena42, JJ, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, xObsessedwithTorquex and rkoviper for the last batch of reviews. You guys so rock! :D I only hope you don't hate me for what happens in this installment! :-[ Enjoy and review! ;)**_

_In Case of Emergency_

My doorbell rang one morning as I was preparing for my usual breakfast with the girls at _Mom's On Park Avenue_. Jeff was with me and was busy with his hair in the bathroom, so I bounded over.

"You're not expecting someone, are you?" I shot back to him as I sprinted for the door.

"Uh uh," came the reply.

To my unexpected surprise, it was Candice.

"Hey! What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at _Mom's_," I reminded her.

"Good morning to you, too," she muttered. For some reason, she appeared to be in a foul mood.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my ex-boyfriend doesn't seem to get the 'ex' part," the brunette stated with annoyance. "I got a phone call last night... AJ has me as his 'in case of emergency' person. Amy, I'm his _ex_-girlfriend, and he's still using me as his 'in case of emergency' person! We haven't even spoken since the breakup. What is _wrong_ with him?"

"He's got cancer."

The softly-spoken three words that came from Jeff had the effect of the most shrill, loud and offensive scream. Candice and I simultaneously turned to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"AJ has testicular cancer," my boyfriend elaborated. "He just found out. He and I ran into each other a few days ago and got to talking... Then, we went for a drink together and he told me."

"Oh, my God..." I breathed. I turned back to Candice.

"I'm... Oh, I'm just a huge, heartless bitch," she murmured. She placed a hand against her forehead and looked stricken, shocked.

"No, you're not," I insisted. I reached out for her arm, pulling her into the apartment. Her face had gone completely ashen. "Are you okay? Do you want some water?"

She absently shook her head.

"No... I... oh, Amy," she said, "do you think the girls would mind if I don't go for breakfast today? I need to see AJ."

I glanced at Jeff, then back at Candice.

"I understand," I assured her. "And I'm sure Trish and Lisa will, too."

She nodded.

"Okay... Thank you. And thank you, too, Jeff." The brunette wasn't quite sure why she was thanking the carpenter, but then again, she wasn't too sure about anything at that moment.

My friend left a moment later, and I felt badly for her. The news of her ex-boyfriend's illness had obviously shaken her to her very core. I turned to my own boyfriend curiously.

"I can't believe it... AJ told you something so deep. You two barely know each other."

"Well..."

"Are you like... friends now?" I asked. It was a dumb question, but I'd never experienced a boyfriend being friends with an ex of a friend before. It was strange, unfamiliar territory.

"Yeah," he said with a half-shrug. "I guess we are. Why? Does that bother you?" He put an arm around me.

"No," I replied as I burrowed into the crook of his arm and chest. The truth was, it didn't - but something else did. I was thinking about my newfound friendship with Edge, and the affair we'd had prior to it - of which Jeff still knew nothing. Yes, the guilt was still there, plaguing me.

* * *

Candice was surprised to not feel any uncomfortable awkwardness as she waited for him. She did feel anxious and sad, concerned... But even as AJ suddenly appeared in her line of vision, approaching her with a small smile, she felt no awkwardness.

"Hey... It's nice to see you," he said as he joined his ex-girlfriend on the bench where she was sitting. "How've you been?"

"AJ, stop... We don't have time for this," the brunette replied. "I know about your illness. I was just at Amy's, and Jeff told me."

"Oh." He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Talk to me," Candice said. "What stage are you in?"

"One."

The lawyer felt a measure of relief hit her. She actually let out a sigh.

"Oh, that's good. So they caught it early. When are you having surgery?"

"Well," AJ answered, "I haven't scheduled for that just yet. But I will in the next couple of weeks."

"What?"

The dark-haired man damn near jumped out of his skin.

"What?" he echoed her.

Candice wanted to reach over and shake her ex-boyfriend.

"AJ, what are you doing? What are you waiting for?" she demanded. "You don't procrastinate about a thing like cancer!"

"Relax," he said, "I found a doctor last week and I'm seeing him on Wednesday."

"What doctor?" the brunette pressed. "What are his credentials? Where did you find him?"

"His name is Rosetti... I found him in the yellow pages."

Candice was incredulous by this revelation.

"Okay, no," she insisted. She looked all business, every bit the high-powered attorney that she was as she gave him an almost stern look and gestured with both hands. "AJ, look... You can't play around with your health. While I was waiting for you, I did some research." She held up the Blackberry she had clutched in her left hand. "I found you a top oncologist... I wrote down all the info." She ignored his gesture of shaking his head and fished the paper out of her purse, handing it to him.

"Candice, will you stop? I can take care of this myself!"

"No, you can't, AJ!" she cried. It was difficult to get hold of her emotions as she continued. "Not when you randomly find a doctor in the yellow pages! This might very well be a matter of life or death... _Death_! Do you want to die?"

AJ grimaced and dared try to challenge her words.

"Aww, c'mon, Candice..."

"Answer me, AJ!" she demanded. "Do you want to die?"

"No! No, of course not," he muttered. "Damn, why do you have to be such a bitch about this?"

She wasn't the least bit phased by him calling her a bitch. There were worse things than that, far worse.

"Because," Candice said, her voice shockingly calm, "I care about you, AJ... And I want you to be well."

He stared at her, and there was an intense silence between them.

"All right, fine... Gimme that." He reached for the paper she still held for him. "Thank you." He finally smiled again.

Candice smiled as well, for the first time since he'd come to meet her.

"You call the doctor ASAP," she demanded. "Everything will be fine."


	43. Smitten

_**A/N: Thanks to rkoviper, xObsessedwithTorquex, XXDark CloudXXX, dannycena42, Ainat and JJ for the last batch of reviews. I love you guys for all your amazing feedback! I get so pumped to keep on writing new chapters of this story thanks to you guys! :D This one here is a bit different, as you'll see a whole new side of one of our characters. Enjoy! :)**_

_Smitten_

Lisa Marie's gaze was intensely focused as he talked, outlining all the details for their business strategy. In fact, she found it damn near impossible to tear her eyes away. The only problem with that was that she was having major difficulty in actually absorbing the words he spoke.

"I'd really like your opinion on all of this."

She smiled uncertainly as she was abruptly brought back to reality.

"I'm sorry... What were you saying?"

Dave Batista straightened up in his huge, plush office chair and eyed her.

"The business proposal for the 80 Park Avenue West block," he stated. "I just outlined it all for you, and I wanted your opinion."

"Oh..." Lisa Marie couldn't help but feel embarrassed, though she didn't blush. Many would be shocked that she was actually capable of experiencing such an emotion. "I'm sorry, I..." She cast quickly in her mind, unable to recall a single detail he'd laid out in the past fifteen minutes. "... I think every one of your ideas are _perfect_."

Batista stared at her for a moment, silent. Then, a slow but large smile spread across his face.

"I like you, Lisa," he said. "I knew you had an amazing business sense. And it certainly helps that you're very nice to look at."

Probably any other woman in her position would have felt uncomfortable or angry, and would have heard the words 'sexual harassment' screaming in their heads... But Lisa Marie was a woman in a class all her own.

"Hmm... Well, Mr. Batista, are you hitting on me?"

The burly man, still smiling, allowed his gaze to slowly rake over her, down and then back up again. He licked his lips before answering the question.

"I guess you can say that. But we do have work to get back to," he said.

Lisa Marie eyed him appreciatively, a slight half-smile curving her lips.

"You're the boss," she purred. She felt a deep stirring inside, and she went back to taking meager notes as she watched the man before her.

"Great... So, it's all set. Once the deal is set in motion, I'll leave it to you to plan a party," Batista said, clapping his hands together.

The brunette grinned and stood up to leave the office, though reluctantly. She just wanted to remain seated there in front of the large desk and drool over this man's rippling muscles all day... But she _did_ have work to do.

Dave stood up to see her out. As they walked to the door, he lowered his hand, pressing it against the small of her back.

"And yes, I _was_ hitting on you," he whispered into her ear. "You are so damned sexy..."

Lisa Marie closed her eyes for a beat at the sensation of the man's hot breath in her ear, the feel and heat of his huge hand touching her. She felt as though she were melting. She shuddered pleasantly.

"Have dinner with me," Batista said. His free hand snaked up to the door, as though keeping it closed until she gave him her answer.

Lisa smiled seductively as she turned slightly to face him. They were quite near to one another as she did so, and this fact was not lost on either one of them.

"I think that can be arranged," she practically purred. She stared at him for another moment before turning back to the door, pulling it open and slipping out of the office.

* * *

The next morning, at _Mom's On Park Avenue_, everyone seemed relatively distracted. Trish talked about her in-vitro preparations, and no one seemed to really be listening.

"What is _wrong_ with all of you?" she cried, and that finally did the trick. She literally appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What?" I asked. "I'm listening.

"You are _not_!" the blonde exclaimed, an indignant and hurt look combining on her face. I felt awful upon witnessing such an expression.

"I'm sorry, Trish," Candice said. She appeared almost defeated as she eyed our friend. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"So do I," I admitted. "I've been seeing Edge again lately."

Trish gasped.

"You what? Amy..." She shook her head, giving me a most disapproving look.

Candice soon followed suit.

"Please tell me you're joking!"

I shook my head, waving both hands in a dismissive manner.

"No, no... It's not like that," I explained. "I swear," I added as I noticed the disbelief on my two friends' faces. Lisa Marie had been the only one to remain silent thus far, which was surprising. "We're just friends now."

"Oh, give me a break," Trish snapped. She appeared to be fuming.

"Okay, what is up with the attitude lately, sweetie?"

That changed her demeanor, but only to a small extent.

"I'm sorry... It's all the hormones," she said, resting her chin on her hands, elbows propped up on the table. "Randy has to give me two shots a day - one in the morning and one at night."

Candice gave her a strange look.

"Don't you start to feel like a pin cushion?"

The question made me laugh, but Trish wasn't amused. She shot the brunette a look.

"What's up with you today?" I asked, directing that to Lisa. "Hey!" I reached across the table, swatting at her hand. "Earth to Lisa Marie!"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing... I was just thinking about work," she replied. However, the smile on her face seemed to tell a different story.

"You look just like the cat that swallowed the canary," Candice observed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What's _really_ going on? It can't just be about work."

"It is," she insisted. "I have to call David." She fished for her cell phone in her purse, her face lighting up as she realized she had a text message.

Candice, Trish and I all exchanged glances. We could all clearly see what was really going on.

"Well, I'll be," I said. "This is all about your boss, isn't it?"

The brunette raised her gaze just long enough to meet my eyes. This time, she didn't give anything away in her facial features.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating," Lisa Marie insisted. "We were just doing a late business dinner, and... Well, one thing led to another."

"And? Give us the details," Trish prodded.

"I'd rather not."

"What? Lisa Marie Varon doesn't want to share details on her sexual escapades?" Candice said incredulously. "The sky must be falling!"

"Oh, my God!" I quipped. "Ladies, don't you see what's going on?"

They all eyed me expectantly.

"Lisa Marie likes a guy!"

Three of us laughed it up, but Lisa seemed offended, and oddly, even hurt.

"I'm not going to stick around and take this!" she snapped testily. She shocked us by rising from her chair and gathering up her purse and blazer, obviously to leave. She tossed money onto the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, Lisa, come on!" Candice said.

But our friend didn't respond verbally. Instead, she pivoted and briskly walked out of the restaurant. And the rest of us were left feeling bewildered.

Then, all at once, we each burst out with laughter.

"She is so obviously smitten!" I cried. "I can't believe it!"


	44. The Truth Comes Out

_**A/N: Thanks to rkoviper, xObsessedwithTorquex, BigRedMachineUK and mca for the last reviews! Glad you guys enjoyed the banter and flirting between Lisa Marie and Batista! And to answer mca's question, yes, there will be more of Amy and Edge! Of course! :) You'll get to see a little more of them as friends for awhile, though. As for this new chapter, there is plenty of drama and angst here... And please, don't kill me for the end! Enjoy!**_

_The Truth Comes Out_

Candice sat restlessly, her gaze fixed on him as he lay still but peacefully.

And then, AJ's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he instantly saw her at his hospital bedside.

"Hey," she said with a slightly uncertain smile. "How are you feeling?"

The man blinked, smacking his lips as he found his voice.

"Sore... A little sore," he replied. "But not too bad."

"The doctor said the soreness would linger for a few days... But you should be back to normal within a week or two," the brunette explained.

AJ stared at his ex-girlfriend. He was so touched that she'd been there for him all the time while he'd been in the hospital for his surgery.

"By the way, the doctor said everything's looking good down there."

Candice suddenly became very aware as the man reached for her hand and just held it. So many emotions were whirling through her head. But, most importantly, she was relieved that AJ was fine.

After a few long minutes, he finally managed to speak again.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Oh," the lawyer said, "you'll have to ask the doctor about that."

AJ opened his eyes and fixed them on her lovely face.

"Soon, I hope... I hate hospitals," he admitted. Then, "So, I'm really okay, huh?"

She nodded.

"Yes, AJ... You gave me a tiny scare earlier, when the doctor told me you had a slight reaction to the anesthesia... But you pulled through with flying colors." She gave him a soft smile, not minding that he was still holding her hand.

"Will you come pick me up when I can go home?" AJ asked.

Candice nodded again. He sounded so much like a little boy to her right now.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Lisa Marie was back to being her usual exuberant self that afternoon, when she was preparing for the party. Exactly as she had predicted, the 80 Park Avenue West deal had gone through swimmingly.

Lisa, Trish and I were doing some last minute shopping for the gala that night. Two of us found new dresses, and the other ended up with a new pair of shoes and an adorably matching bag.

We were just passing a dining hotspot on Madison Avenue when it happened. Lisa Marie suddenly received a call from her boss - a private one - so she left us standing in front of the establishment as she edged down the block.

"I have the most perfect strappy black dress for the party," Trish was saying.

I was barely listening to her as I suddenly spotted a familiar face inside the restaurant, which was called _Landy's_. My breath caught, and I could swear that my heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh, my God..."

"Amy? Are you okay? You're as white as a sheet!"

I turned back to Trish and gestured with one hand. She followed my line of vision and gasped.

"Oh, no... Let's go down the block," she suggested.

"No... No, you know what? I'm going inside," I told her.

"What? You don't mean...?"

Ignoring my friend, and noticing that Lisa Marie was still on the phone farther down the block, I went inside the restaurant. And I strode directly to the table in my sights, seating myself in the empty chair across from the person I'd spotted.

"Hi," I said, noticing their facial expression drastically go from neutral to shock, to anger in the span of about five seconds.

"I'm going to scream," Barbie murmured. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"No, please," I pleaded. "I'm sorry to intrude. I was just shopping in the neighborhood and saw you, and..." I took a deep breath, feeling incredibly awful. "I just wanted to apologize... The affair was a mistake, I know that. If I could go back and undo it all, I would, but I can't. I am just awfully sorry about everything."

The young blonde eyed me silently for a beat, then folded her hands and spoke.

"I'm sorry, too."

I felt momentarily perplexed.

"You are?"

"Yes," Barbie said with a nod. "I'm sorry for it all. I'm sorry I ever met him... I'm sorry we fell in love... I'm sorry we ever got married." She kept her stern green eyes on me as she continued. "I'm sorry the two of you had an affair. I'm sorry that I broke my tooth and had to have painful dental surgery. And I'm _really_ sorry this tooth will never be the same color as the rest of my teeth." She pointed to the top front tooth in question.

I felt my heart hammering in a most uncomfortable manner as I looked into the younger woman's eyes.

"And most of all, I'm sorry I'm getting divorced at the ripe old age of twenty-two. And thank you..."

I eyed her sadly, confused by her last words in relation to the ones prior.

Not only did you ruin my marriage... You also ruined my lunch." Barbie shoved her plate of appetizers aside and scowled at me.

That was clearly my cue to go. Feeling horrible, but without another word, I rose and stepped out of there. As I departed, I noted there was a handsome young man headed straight for the table. Lo and behold, he took the seat I had just vacated. It was odd to think that, because of me, Barbie Blank was already back on the market.

As I made my way back outside, I saw Trish peering in at me, a curious look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I apologized. She hates me, and I deserve it," I said.

"Oh, forget about her!" my friend said. "We have better things to concentrate on!"

* * *

Later, I was rushing around in preparation to leave for the big party, but my mind was working overtime.

I knew I was thinking way too much, but I couldn't help it. Seeing Barbie that afternoon had really pushed me over the edge.

"Hey... I'm back bearing a gift," I heard Jeff say from the doorway. He had just let himself in and was wearing a nice dark gray suit with a white shirt underneath. I'd never seen him look quite so sharp. He smiled as he inched closer to me, a bottle of champagne in his left hand.

"Oh... Hi," I mumbled. I could barely even look at him.

"All ready to go?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to my mood.

"Yes... No... Wait," I said, wringing my hands nervously.

He frowned as he studied me, suddenly getting a clue that something was not right.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"Jeff, I slept with my ex-boyfriend," I blurted. I didn't let him reply as I plundered on. "It started after the furniture show, when he turned up, but it's over now. I didn't mean to lie or hurt you, but I thought you should know."

My boyfriend stared at me wordlessly for a moment, his facial features changing as I watched. He took a slight step back.

"You... slept with that guy?"

I could practically feel my heart stopping for the second time that day.

"Yes," I admitted. "But it's been over for almost two months... I'm so sorry."

Jeff didn't say anything. His face looked ashen, stricken. Slowly, he placed the bottle of champagne on a small end table nearby.

"Go to the party without me," he said.

"Jeff?"

"I just..." He eyed me for a beat. "... I just need to be alone for awhile." With that, he turned away from me and opened the door, leaving.

I felt horrible, but I had no right to protest or stop him. I didn't even have time to cry, as I was expected at the bash in a short while.

Too bad I was in no mood to party.


	45. Life's Little Surprises

**_A/N: Thanks to rkoviper, xObsessedwithTorquex, mca and BigRedMachineUK for the last bunch of reviews. You guys still rock! ;) Apologies for taking a few weeks with an update, but I have a feeling this new chapter will be well worth the wait. There is loads of drama yet again! Hope everyone enjoys! :)_**

_Life's Little Surprises_

_"Oh, come on... You're making way too much of this."_

_"No," he replied, shaking his head. "You have no idea about anything I'm going through. You couldn't ever understand."_

_She eyed him silently for a moment, knowing that he was speaking the truth. After all, she was a woman... What would she know about being a man? Nonetheless, she gave him a sympathetic glance and responded._

_"Believe me, no woman is going to know the difference."_

_"But_ I _do," he insisted. "I just feel... Aww, forget it!"_

_"No, talk to me... What?"_

_"It's just that... Well, I feel like less of a man." He looked down, hating the feelings of inadequacy coursing through him._

_She gazed up at him, trying to meet his eyes, though his ducked head made it difficult. Then, allowing herself to sink to sit on the edge of her bed, she reached out, almost without really thinking, and began unbuttoning his jeans. That action caused him to finally meet her gaze, and she pulled him down to her, their lips meeting._

As I walked through the park on my way to meet Candice for lunch, I couldn't help but reflect on the events of three weeks earlier that had completely shaken my life. After I confessed the truth to Jeff, I'd somehow managed to go to the party Lisa Marie had organized. While there, Trish and Candice knew something was wrong and had dragged the truth out of me. My heart was broken, but it was my own fault.

I spotted Candice sitting on a bench up ahead and waved. She did the same and rose to walk with me.

"Hey... Thanks for meeting me," she said.

"Where to?" I asked with a smile. "I should probably rush lunch, though, I'm late getting this week's column out."

"Well," the brunette said as she stared straight ahead, "I'm three _weeks_ late."

I stopped in my tracks at that to stare at my friend. Yet I couldn't seem to utter a word.

"Yeah... I'm pregnant."

This time, my jaw actually dropped as I stared at Candice.

"You're _what_? When have you even been having sex?" I grimaced as the words left my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," I said, reaching out for her arm. "But...?"

"It's AJ's," my friend admitted. "I ran into him after Lisa's party and we grabbed a drink together... He was feeling so down because of the operation, and... having only one ball now, and... God, I am such an idiot!" She smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"I guess he only _needed_ one ball," I joked.

"Apparently so... God, why didn't I use a condom?" Candice groaned.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm getting rid of it... I can't have a baby now," the brunette stated. "I just made partner at my firm, and... I don't even know if I _want_ kids."

I eyed her with sympathy. The truth was, it was difficult to respond to all of this. I was still shocked by the news.

"Could you imagine _me_ as a mother?" Candice continued. "Amy, I don't have a maternal bone in my body!"

I shrugged.

"Sweetie, it's completely up to you..." I was silent and deep in thought for a moment. Then, "Are you going to tell AJ?"

We were just entering a pizza parlor as Candice shot me a quick look.

"Why? I'm not keeping it."

"I know, but still," I replied. "Don't you think he has a right to know?"

We grabbed regular slices of pizza and sat down at a table to eat. Candice took a sip of bottled water and faced me.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, yes... But do you really think it's a good idea for me to tell him?"

I simply eyed her and said nothing.

"If I tell AJ, then he'll want me to have it," she elaborated. "Amy, I can't, it's... it's just not the right time in my life." She bowed her head and looked down at the table. Her hands came up to brace her brow, and I could feel her tension and stress.

"Sweetie... Hey." I reached out for her arm and stroked it.

"I'm okay," the brunette insisted. She squared her shoulders and picked up her pizza to resume eating. "I am... Amy?"

"What?"

"Would you go with me when I go to... you know?"

"Oh... Sure. I'm here if you need me," I said.

After lunch, I returned to my apartment and Candice returned to her office. The moment she sat down, she picked up the phone and dialed the number for a clinic her doctor had given her.

"Hi... I'm pregnant, and... Well, I need _not_ to be. I'm calling to schedule an abortion..."

* * *

The next morning, things were a bit awkward at _Mom's On Park Avenue_. Lisa Marie was pretty chipper as she spoke about her boss, whom she also happened to be sleeping with.

"He is just so unlike anyone else I've ever been with," she said. There was a prominent smile on her face, and she appeared to be gushing.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Trish asked.

"I am not... I just happen to find him hot. Mmm, his abs are _amazing_!"

"Oh, never mind," the blonde said as her mood took a down-turn. She appeared upset, which was pretty customary lately.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"Randy and I... We've been having some problems lately," she explained. "It's nothing that can't be fixed, I'm sure... We've just been fighting a bit lately. A lot of it has to do with the fact that I'm still not pregnant."

I met Candice's eyes across the table.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure it will happen soon enough," Lisa Marie said.

"Yeah... Just give it a bit more time."

Trish sighed heavily.

"I don't know, guys... I really don't know," she complained. "Maybe I should just wake up and face reality... Maybe it's just never going to happen. Maybe I'll never have a baby."

Again, Candice and I locked gazes.

"I'm _never_ going to get pregnant... I'm never going to be happy!"

We met eyes yet again, but this time, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, stop," Trish said, her gaze focused on Candice. "I don't know what's going on here, but you keep making the eyes. So, out with it, Candice, just spit it out."

I held my breath as my friend spoke. I wanted to brace myself for this because it wouldn't be pretty.

"Nothing," the brunette replied. "I wasn't 'making the eyes.'"

"Yes, you were! You're probably thinking I'm being ridiculous, aren't you?" the blonde snapped defensively.

"I'm not, I swear... Trish, it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, come on!" Trish cried. "I'm a big girl and deserve to know what's going on! Just tell me already before I scream!"

Candice met my eyes again and took a quick inhale before realizing this was it. She had dreaded this moment.

"God, this really couldn't have happened at a _worse_ time," she murmured.

"What? Tell me!" our friend insisted.

"I'm pregnant," Candice finally said.

There was a brief shocked silence around the table. Of course, Trish responded first.

"What? _You're_ pregnant? How is that possible?"

Lisa Marie shot her a look.

"Oh, honey, if you have to ask that, it's no wonder it isn't happening for you!" She laughed, but I shot her a look that told her to stop. It was clearly not the time to crack jokes.

"I slept with AJ, and it was a mistake."

"A _mistake_?" Trish said, and the anguish in her voice was as painfully obvious as it was in her brown eyes.

"Yes... I'm having it taken care of in a few days, and..." Candice's voice trailed off.

Trish just stared at her.

"So, you're getting rid of it... You mean you're not even going to _consider_ keeping it?"

The brunette helplessly shook her head.

"I have my career to worry about... Trish, this is not a personal attack on you. I know you're having a rough time, but-"

"I'm out of here," the blonde replied, quickly jumping up from her chair. Her voice was low and more angry than I could ever remember hearing it. She tossed some bills on the table and left.

Lisa Marie and I looked at Candice helplessly. None of us quite knew what to say.


	46. The End of Heartache

**_A/N: Thanks to dannycena42, BigRedMachineUK, KnowYourRoleBoulevard, rkoviper, xObsessedwithTorquex, and XXDark CloudXXX for the last batch of reviews. You guys so rock! :D Wow, and I've gotta say that I am totally overwhelmed and shocked by how so many of you said in the last set of reviews that Candice should give her baby to Trish! =-O Well, I don't know about that, but I do hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! ;)_**

_The End of Heartache_

"So, I... I don't know what to do," I said, reaching up to my temples. "I'm _so_ stressed over this. Candice wants to abort the baby and Trish is just furious!"

Edge pressed his lips together as he studied me and nodded.

"It's a tough situation, kid," he agreed. "But there's really nothing you can do about it. When you really get down to it, it's between the two of them."

"I know, I know... But they're my friends, so I feel kind of in the middle. It's almost like Trish wants me to take sides, and... I can't do that."

My boyfriend-turned-friend opened his arms for me, sympathy etched on his face. I moved forward, allowing him to envelope me in a hug and stroke my back.

"Of course you can't," he said softly. "I'm sure she knows that, too but is just too upset to see it right now."

We were in Edge's Upper East Side apartment, and it was late afternoon. He was doing a bit of redecorating, so he'd actually taken a few days off to oversee it.

I pulled away long enough to look up into his green eyes. I felt so safe with him. I guess it didn't matter what we were to one another - lovers or friends. We had this unmistakable bond that was far greater than us. Of course, I kept expecting Edge to try to get me back ever since I told him about Jeff and me, but so far, it wasn't happening. For some reason, it was perfectly fine, though.

"Thanks for listening and letting me vent," I said.

"Oh, any time for you, kid." He winked at me, and that made me smile for probably the first time since I'd been there... Or had it been the first time since Trish had found out Candice was pregnant?

I sighed deeply at that thought and checked my watch.

"Well, I'd better be going," I said. "I promised Candice I'd go with her to the clinic, and we're supposed to meet in half an hour."

Edge walked me to the front door. He kept his arm around my shoulders the entire time.

"Stay strong, you hear?" he said.

"I will," I promised. "Thanks."

I fought off the urge to hug him again and instead gave him a small smile as I gazed up at him. He waved as I slipped out into the hallway.

* * *

"Trish, I'm home," Randy called as he entered their spacious apartment. He was quite tired after a rough day at work, but he managed to smile as he caught sight of his beautiful wife.

"Welcome home, honey," she said with a brief smile. She was in the dining room, setting the table for dinner. "I made your favorite tonight... Filet mignon with herb-roasted potatoes and green beans. I even baked an apple pie!"

"Oh... Honey, that's so sweet. But if it's all the same, I think I'll just have a quick sandwich and go to bed. I'm beat," Randy told her.

Trish's jaw flew open, despair coming to her face.

"What? But I slaved over a hot stove all afternoon!"

"I'm sorry."

"And you can't go to bed until you give me my shot - remember?"

Her husband's facial expression drastically changed to one of absolute weariness, defeat. He let out an audible sigh as well.

"I don't... I don't want to do this anymore."

"But you have to," Trish replied, surprised at the sudden calmness of her own voice. "It's the only way we'll ever get pregnant."

Randy appeared somewhat sad as he eyed her.

"No," he said. "I'm not talking about that... Although I'm not even sure I want to have a kid now." He hated the look of sadness in her face, in her brown eyes. "I mean _this_... the marriage. It's not working."

Trish could feel tears welling up in her eyes but held them back for the moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, knowing in her heart that he was right. Without a word of response, she nodded.

"You can have the apartment," Randy said calmly as he picked up his keys. He eyed her for a beat longer before turning and leaving, seemingly just as quickly as he'd arrived.

* * *

Candice looked up at me as I was filling out the form she had gotten from the receptionist.

"Do you have a family history of heart disease, allergies or high blood pressure?"

"No, no and no," she said.

I handed her the clipboard so she could sign and date the bottom of the document.

"Amy, do you think I'm doing the right thing? You don't think I'm a horrible person, do you?"

Of course I don't think you're a horrible person," I said. I reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What if..." The brunette paused, her gaze straight ahead on nothing in particular as she searched for the words she wanted to say. "What if this is my only shot at having a baby?" She let out a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, look at Trish! Is she right? Am I being selfish?"

I remained silent, as I knew she wasn't finished. But I continued to hold onto my friend's hand.

"How can I be a mother, Amy? _Me_! I'm just about the least maternal woman I know! I'm a workaholic, I'm cynical, I can't hold onto a relationship... I barely have any sentiment. How can I...?"

"Sweetie, listen to me," I said softly, grabbing every ounce of her attention, "you don't have to go through with this if it's not what you truly want."

"I have to," Candice said, but her tone of voice wasn't quite as firm this time. "I can't have a baby now... I _can't_." She seemed defeated as she faced me, squeezing both my hands. "How can I do this, though? How can I get rid of my baby? My _baby_!" Tears began to shine in her eyes, and of course, it was just at that moment that the nurse called her.

"Candice Beckman?"

"That's me, I'm here!" she called, standing. She gave me a last look before heading in the nurse's direction to enter the procedure room.

* * *

Later, Lisa Marie and I were at Candice's apartment, giving her some much needed support.

"Here, you go, honey," Lisa said with a small smile as she sat beside her on the sofa. She handed her a hot cup of tea, and the other woman smiled gratefully and thanked her as she accepted it.

The doorbell rang, and I got up.

"I'll get it!" I briskly made my way to the door and opened it to see a smiling Trish standing there with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She appeared somewhat sad, and I knew this was difficult for her, but I appreciated that was keeping strong for the sake of our friend.

"Hi," she said softly. "I just wanted to visit and see how Candice was doing."

"Come on in," I said, putting an arm around my friend and ushering her inside. I led the way back into the living room and said, "Look who's here."

Candice smiled as she saw Trish behind me.

"Hi, Trish... Thanks for coming."

"Oh, no need to thank me," the blonde said. "We're friends, and friends are there for each other."

Lisa Marie and I exchanged glances and smiles.

"How... How are you feeling?" Trish's voice was a bit hesitant as she eyed the brunette with concern.

"A bit freaked out, but okay otherwise," Candice replied. She gazed at our friend for a beat before continuing. "Trish, I didn't go through with the abortion. I'm keeping the baby."

There was a brief silence in the air for what seemed like hours but was really only mere minutes. Then, the blonde's eyes widened.

I held my breath for a beat, worried about how our friend would react after all the trouble she'd gone through trying to get pregnant. Would she be able to handle this?

"You mean... We're having a baby?" she finally asked. Tears filled her brown eyes, but by the smile that suddenly came to her lips, we knew they were of joy.

"Yeah," Candice said. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be a mom!"

Trish laughed and moved closer to hug the brunette. Lisa Marie and I moved in as well, and we all shared a group hug.


	47. Taking Back Respect

**_A/N: Thanks to BigRedMachineUK, dannycena42, mca and xOhSweetInsanity for the last reviews! You guys still rock! ;) But I still don't understand why any of you would think Candice would be giving her baby to Trish... Nope, sorry, that's not going to happen. She's having and _****keeping_ her baby, folks! :) Anyhow, I've got a new chapter up for you today, and I hope you enjoy it! :D_**

_Taking Back Respect_

At _Mom's On Park Avenue_, we were enjoying a leisurely brunch one morning while Trish was explaining her current situation. She was now legally separated from Randy and soon to go through a divorce, and things had suddenly grown a bit ugly.

"I can't believe that witch is trying to take my apartment!" the blonde fumed.

The witch in question was Randy's mother, Janice Orton. The woman had never had a problem with Trish during her marriage to her son, but now that things were over, she'd had a change of heart.

"It's not _fair_!" Trish cried. "Randy _gave_ me that apartment! Can she really do this?" She shifted her brown eyes Candice's way.

The brunette eyed her with a mixture of sympathy and something else.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "just trying to fight back the morning sickness."

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine... Dry crackers, dry toast, they help." She munched on a piece of the latter as she spoke. Then, she turned back to Trish. "Trish, unfortunately, because she paid for the apartment, she _can_ take it back. My advice is to get yourself a good divorce lawyer and fight tooth and nail."

"I'll do that!" the little blonde declared. There was a spark of determination in her eyes as she gave a sharp nod.

Lisa Marie was flipping through a tabloid newspaper as she sipped her coffee beside Trish. Suddenly, she gasped and stopped on a page.

"Why, I've never..."

"What? What's the matter?

Lisa held the paper out for Trish to see, gesturing wildly as she explained. "There is a bullshit story in this rag about Dave and some third-rate actress!"

I craned my neck a little to see what exactly was on the page that had our friend so perturbed.

"Michelle McCool, huh?"

"Yes, none other - the queen of grade B slasher movies! It says in here that Dave has been seen 'canoodling' with her all over town! That is a crock of shit!" she exclaimed, fury glittering in her dark eyes. "This is nothing but trash - just like Michelle McCool herself!"

"Are you going to talk to Dave about it?" Candice asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Um, to make sure whether or not it's true?" the other brunette said. "Because if it were me, I'd want to know."

"She's right," Trish said as she looked up from the paper. "Lisa, we know how fond you are of him, but you don't want to be with a man who isn't serious about you."

Excuse me?" Lisa Marie could hardly believe she, of all people, was feeling at all uneasy over the idea of a man seeing her for just sex - but she was. "I'll have you know that this is nothing but a pack of lies."

Candice and I exchanged glances. We also exchanged the same looks with Trish, knowing we were all thinking the same thing.

"Okay," the blonde said, definitively changing the subject, "Candice, do you have a good divorce lawyer in mind you can recommend to me?"

"Hmm," the brunette said, deep in thought, "well, I haven't spoken to him recently, but Frank Kazarian is good."

"Okay."

"I can get you his number right now," Candice said, fishing her cell phone out of her purse. "Kazarian and Jacobs, LLP."

Trish took her own phone out and craned her neck to peer at the number in our friend's mobile book.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver! Now, I hope he'll take my case and win me my apartment!"

"You're all invited to the party I'm throwing tonight," Lisa Marie suddenly declared.

I eyed her for a beat, deciding. It was so last-second.

"Okay, I'm in. Maybe it'll help me forget what happened with Jeff."

That's the spirit, honey... And who knows, maybe you'll meet someone."

"No, I think I'm going to go solo for awhile," I told her.

Lisa Marie shifted her gaze to Candice.

"I don't know if I'd be very good company at a party right now... My hormones, the morning sickness. Not a pretty picture!" she said with a small chuckle.

"Trish?"

"Oh, I don't know," the blonde said. "All the divorce stuff is just... well, it's really getting to me." She sadly laid her chin on her arms, which were folded on the table.

Lisa Marie patted her head.

"So, it's just you and me," she said, her gaze on me.

"Look like," I remarked.

* * *

Later, while Trish was calling her new divorce lawyer and Candice was battling pregnancy symptoms, I got ready for the party and met Lisa Marie.

She had her hair all loose and done in curls and wore an electric blue sequin form-fitting dress with a lowcut bodice.

"Wow, look at you," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going all out," she said proudly. The truth was, she'd confronted Dave earlier, asking him about the article about him and Michelle McCool. She'd confided about it to me. "This will show him," she said. "What does that bitch have that I don't? She looks like she doesn't even eat!"

"She _is_ stick-figure skinny," I concurred.

"Right... And I could snap her in half!"

I gazed at her in silence as we caught a cab to the party. I felt for Lisa Marie. I had never quite seen her in such a state. Clearly, she had very true, real feelings for Dave Batista, and jealousy was new territory for her.

We arrived at the party within ten minutes, and Lisa greeted several people as we entered the building where it was being held. And then, her eyes trailed halfway across the room, where she spotted a familiar form. Unfortunately, he had company in the form of _another_, more blonde, tall and very skinny form.

"Excuse me, Amy," she said, never taking her eyes off of Dave and the actress. "I'm just going to go say hello." With that, she grabbed a drink from a tray a waitress was carrying as she passed us and sauntered away.

"Dave... Hello!" Lisa Marie called, a perfect smile plastered on her face. She exuded nothing but the utmost confidence as she approached. She noticed how he stepped instinctively away from Michelle by a few inches and straightened his tie.

"Lisa Marie... How nice to see you."

The brunette cast McCool a very obvious look.

"Would you excuse us, please?"

"Oh, sure," Michelle replied in her Southern drawl. She turned and left, mingling with the crowd.

When the other woman was out of earshot, Lisa grew more serious and said, "Just what exactly is going on between you and... _her_?"

Dave laughed and eyed her down and up.

"Oh, come on, Lisa... You know, a little of this, a little of that." He gave her a nudge that seemed to speak volumes. She didn't like that one bit.

"So, you're seeing other women..."

"What's so bad about that?" he asked with a nonchalant shrug.

Lisa Marie felt an uncomfortable twinge deep inside her chest.

"Well, _don't_... Only see me," she said before she could stop herself.

Batista laughed again.

"Who do you think you're fooling? You're not the monogamous type... That's why we're so _good_ together." He gave her a squeeze on the rear, and for some reason, that only raised her ire.

In response, Lisa Marie reached down and grabbed a handful of Dave Batista. The motion caused him to gasp in pain, his face reddening as he stared at her in shock.

"Don't tell me what type I am," she hissed. "I will _not_ have you fuck me and then fuck me over." She let him go and rushed away, furious. As she walked, she spotted Michelle McCool up ahead and accidentally on purpose ran into her with her shoulder. The slim blonde cried out as she fell to the floor.

"Oh! I'm _terribly_ sorry!" Lisa said as she made a beeline straight for me.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked as I held the glass of white wine away from my lips.

"I am _so_ ready to leave this damn shindig," the brunette muttered. She was very visibly upset. "Come on... Let's go."

My jaw dropped in shock. This would go down in the record books as the shortest amount of time Lisa had ever stayed at a party. And so, we left.


	48. Looking Ahead

**_A/N: Well, lookie here! You guys get another new chapter so soon! :D Thanks to BigRedMachineUK, mca, dannycena42 and KnowYourRoleBoulevard for the last few reviews. Love you guys! :D Things are moving on a bit in this new chapter! Oh, and there's finally a new character I promised forever ago making his first appearance in this one. Read, review and enjoy! ;)_**

_Looking Ahead_

Candice twiddled her thumbs and swung her crossed leg nervously. She was sitting in the park, on a bench, awaiting the arrival of her ex-boyfriend, who had agreed to meet her.

"Hey, there you are!" she heard his voice call in a genial tone.

The brunette stood up and noticed the smile adorning AJ's handsome face. She only wondered if the expression would stay as pleasant when she dropped her bombshell on him.

"Hey, AJ... Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem! Anytime for you, Candice." AJ leaned in to kiss her, and the lawyer made sure he got her cheek instead of her lips.

The two ex-lovers strolled around the park at a leisurely pace, enjoying the scenery as well as the company.

"You want to grab some ice cream?" AJ suddenly offered as he gestured toward a nearby ice cream truck.

"Sure," Candice replied with a smile.

They made their way over and got ice cream bars. Candice was wary of getting cones or soft ice cream from a machine on those things because she knew they were unsanitary, to say the least. Her firm had actually represented individuals who'd had bad experiences in that area.

"My treat," the man insisted as he reached into his wallet and came up with some bills.

"Okay," the brunette said with a smile. "Thanks."

After that, they resumed walking through the park. AJ turned to his ex-girlfriend while eating his ice cream.

"So, what'd you want to see me for?"

She half-feigned hurt.

"I thought we were friends now... What, I have to have a _reason_ to see you?"

"Oh, come on... You sounded pretty urgent over the phone," he reminded her. "So, what's up?"

Candice looked up from her toasted almost vanilla bar and exhaled a deep breath. This was it...

"Okay, you're right. I _do_ have to talk to you about something. I... It's not easy."

AJ eyed her and saw all the emotions that seemed to cross over her face at that moment. Whatever was going on had her filled with anxiety.

"Hey, it's only me," he said with a smile. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Well it's a little tricky because..."

"What? Is it about work?"

The brunette shook her head.

"A guy? Are you seeing someone new?" AJ asked. "Candice, it's all right if that's it."

"No... AJ, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and you're the father," she blurted out. She shifted her gaze to him to survey his reaction.

AJ was silent for what seemed like eons, but his face showed many different reactions. One of the strongest was shock.

"Are you sure?" he finally spoke.

She nodded and said, "Well, I took a home pregnancy test and saw my doctor, who confirmed it. AJ, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm keeping the baby and will raise it myself. You can see it whenever you want, but you don't have to. You don't have to do anything... It's fine."

He turned his head to stare at her.

"How can you say that? Of course I want to do something. It's my baby, too."

"Yeah, I just... Okay," Candice said.

"I can't believe you would think I'd be a dead beat," he said. "I'm really hurt by that!"

The brunette winced.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that, I just thought you might want to save your money and not have to support a kid."

AJ gave her a very pointed look.

"Hey, I take care of my responsibilities." He was silent and thoughtful for a moment. Then, "I can't believe I got you pregnant... I mean, with the surgery and everything."

Candice smiled at the irony.

* * *

Later, Trish met with her divorce lawyer.

Although she was nervous about her chances of walking away with her apartment, she couldn't help but try to appear at her most confident and attractive. After all, attorney Frank Kazarian was an extremely gorgeous man.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up too much," the lawyer told her. "The truth is, the chances of you keeping the apartment are very slim."

Trish felt her heart skip a beat.

"But Randy _gave_ me the apartment."

"Yes, but it wasn't his to give away... His mother's name is on the lease as the rightful, legal owner," Kazarian said. "We'll try our best, of course."

"Okay."

The attorney turned to gather up as many appropriate papers as necessary, and the blonde took the time to quickly but expertly dab on some lip gloss. And then, a moment later, the office door opened and a man stepped in.

"Don't mind me... I just came for a bagel." The suit-clad man was extremely tall, completely bald, quite big, and even a bit scary-looking, in Trish's opinion. He was just a bull of a man, and she had never seen someone as tall in person before. He had to be seven feet, if not very close to it.

"Ahh... Glen, meet Trish Orton, soon to be Trish Stratus again," Frank said, gesturing to his new client.

Trish arched an eyebrow as she met the dark eyes of the strange man.

"Trish, this is my partner, Glen Jacobs."

"Nice to meet you," Glen said with a smile.

"Likewise," the blonde replied. The man was so strange, but his expression did reflect warmth.

"Getting divorced, eh? Well, you're in good hands with this guy," Jacobs assured her.

Trish offered him a cockeyed half-grin. The truth was, judging by what Frank Kazarian had said in regard to her apartment moments earlier, she wasn't so sure.

"Thank you," she said.

Glen gestured that he was leaving, bagel in hand. He waved as he opened the door.

When the office door was closed again, the blonde faced Kazarian.

"He's a real tiger in this industry," he told her.

"Is that so?" Trish asked. An idea suddenly popped into her head, and then, just like that, she changed attorneys. Glen Jacobs would now represent her in the divorce from Randy, and she felt extremely confident.


	49. Second Chances

**_A/N: Back with a whole new chapter! :) This is actually the last one I already have written. I plan on writing a new one pronto, though, so you guys are in luck! Thanks to xOhSweetInsanity, rkoviper, KandyHawes, BigRedMachineUK, dannycena42 and mca for the last bunch of reviews. I love you guys! :D And as always, I'm thrilled that you all enjoy this fic so much! Hope you like this new chapter, and xOhSweetInsanity and rkoviper, you two a bit psychic, because... Well, just read this new chapter and you'll see what I mean! ;)_**

_Second Chances_

Lisa Marie looked up from her desk abruptly as Dave stepped into her office. She didn't smile and instead lowered her gaze back to a stack of papers before her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, as though nothing had happened to put a strain between them - at least on a personal level. "You left so suddenly this morning, I didn't have a chance to talk to you."

Lisa glanced up at him, annoyed. As far as she was concerned, they didn't really have anything to talk about. As much as it surprised her, she wanted to be the only woman in his life, but Batista just didn't feel the same way. Yet, true to what had always been her custom, she was still sleeping with him.

He stepped closer to her desk, reaching into a pocket of his suit jacket and bent over to be closer to her.

"Babe, I want you to have this."

The brunette suddenly noticed the small black velvet box he held in his hand, and her breath caught in her throat, her heart nearly stopping. At the same time, she felt a bit faint. She might have been interested in having a relationship, but marriage was the last thing on her mind. In fact, the very idea of marriage itself had always made her gag. She raised her surprised gaze to meet his brown eyes.

"Open it," Dave said with a smile.

Lisa Marie did just that, reluctantly, and with slightly shaking hands.

Inside was indeed a ring, but it was blue, on a platinum setting. The stone was huge.

She blanched.

"Oh, my God!"

"Relax... It's not what you think," the man said with a slight chuckle. "It's just my way of saying sorry for all the bullshit I've given you... I love you, Lisa Marie. How about, from now on, just the two of us?"

She grew even more surprised, and, as she stared at him, felt touched as well.

"Okay."

Dave reached into the small box and removed the ring, placing it on her middle finger.

Lisa stared down at it, in awe.

"It's a blue diamond," he explained.

"It's simply beautiful." She reached for him with both hands, cupping his face as she passionately kissed him.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone to answer. In my right hand, I held up my day's mail.

"Hey, it's me," Candice said on the other end.

"Hey... What's up?"

"Other than morning sickness? Which, by the way, is a bullshit name for it because it's all day long," the brunette griped. "I need to ask you a favor."

I started sorting through my mail as I replied.

"Sure, sweetie, what is it?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but I got an invitation to the opening of a new bar!" Candice explained.

"A bar?"

"Not just _any_ bar," my friend said. "AJ's bar... He's finally doing it... He's opening his very own bar!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "That's great!" I opened some of my mail and gasped when I realized I had received the same invitation of which Candice spoke.

"I need you to come with me to the opening... Please?"

"Of course," I said, "I'd be happy to. Oh, my God..."

What?" the brunette asked.

"I got the same thing you did," I told her. "And why didn't you _tell_ me?" My tone was accusatory. How could she omit the most crucial detail?

"Amy, come on... It's no big deal. Would you just _please_ come to the opening with me?"

"Um... No! I can't believe this. AJ is opening a bar with... Jeff Hardy!"

There was silence on the line for a beat, and then I heard Candice sigh.

"You know they became friends."

"Oh, this is just great!" I snapped.

"Amy, it was six months ago! I thought you moved on."

"I did... I _have_!" I replied.

"So, go with me to the opening on Saturday."

"No!" I cried. I realized I was being a little childish, but I couldn't help it. It would be nothing but awkward if I had to face my ex-boyfriend again. What would happen? How could we even talk?

"Amy, please... I'll play the pregnancy card if I have to," Candice threatened.

"Well, that's fine - it's not like _I_ did it to you," I retorted.

The brunette sighed again.

"I'm desperate here... Lisa Marie is too busy to go, and Trish is all tied up with the divorce and isn't in the mood to party. Please? You're supposed to be my best friend."

I frowned as I thought about what she'd just said... And I could admit that I felt guilty.

"Fine," I said. "You win... I'll go. But after one drink, I'm gone."

"Deal," Candice said.

* * *

That Saturday night, I met up with Candice, my reluctance still with me. I definitely wasn't looking forward to this, but I would support my friend. Plus, it would be nice to congratulate AJ on a job well done.

"Lighten up," the brunette said as we walked the short distance to the new bar - it was mere blocks away from my apartment. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"It better be."

We arrived at our destination in minutes, and I noticed the name of the place was _Riley's_. I gave Candice a questioning look.

"AJ named the bar after his dog," she explained.

"Ahh... Cute."

We stepped in through the double oak doors and I sighed. I really wasn't in that great of a mood. Seeing Jeff again, after everything that had happened, I wasn't exactly looking forward to facing him again.

AJ immediately spotted us and waved, beaming as he approached. He gave Candice and me quick cheek kisses in turn as he greeted us.

"Thanks for coming. Welcome!"

"Congratulations," I told him. I glanced around, pangs of nervousness flitting through my stomach at this point. "Is... Is Jeff here?"

He gestured with a nod of his head toward my left.

I couldn't help but turn to look. And, sure enough, my ex-boyfriend stood amid some other party-goers across the room, and he caught my gaze.

Despite my initial trepidation, I smiled.

Jeff barely smiled back and gave me a very subtle half-nod. Afterward, he went right back to the conversation he'd been having before.

I turned back to Candice and AJ.

"That's it? That's all I get?" I felt pretty lousy right at that moment. Then again, why would I expect anything more after what I'd done?

* * *

About an hour later, I stepped outside for some air, and to enjoy my cake as well. As it was, I ran into a very familiar face when I got out onto the street.

Jeff looked up and gave me a smile.

"Amy... Hello."

"Hello yourself," I said, noticing instantly how my heart was pounding.

"You look great," he said, his gaze caressing over me.

I smiled shyly and thanked him.

"You cut your hair," I observed.

"Yeah, I decided to shear it off."

I started eating my cake, and I felt the weight of Jeff's stare the entire time.

"What?"

He pointed at my face as he leaned in closer.

"You got a little icing... Right here," he said, his voice soft. He allowed his forefinger to brush over the corner of my mouth, and then he pulled it back, slowly licking his fingertip. My breath caught.

Suddenly, we had company.

"Hey," AJ said with a friendly smile. "I need to borrow you for a minute, Jeff."

"Sure." My ex-boyfriend turned to follow him. He turned back to me for a beat.

"Good to see you, Amy."

I smiled and waved at him.

As he went back inside, I let out a deep exhale. This was heavy stuff... Because what I'd just felt was very, very real, and I knew without question that, for the last six months, I'd been fooling myself.

I was not over Jeff after all.


	50. What's Next?

**_A/N: Well, well, well, look who is FINALLY back! I've been meaning to update for awhile now, but I was slow. I still have plenty of this particular story, so I hope you guys are all still with me! :) Thanks to BigRedMachineUK, mca, rkoviper, Immortal-Angel.x, dannycena42 and xOhSweetInsanity for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you will enjoy this new one! :)_**

_What's Next?_

"The divorce is really getting ugly," Trish complained, her brow furrowing with worry. "Janice is making my life hell."

We were at _Mom's On Park Avenue_, and we all eyed our friend with sympathy. She wasn't quite through just yet.

"Glen says we definitely have a fight on our hands, but I know he'll get me my apartment. He _has_ to."

"Oh, honey, don't worry," Lisa Marie said. "He will." She smiled and patted the blonde's hand.

"Thanks," Trish said. "So... Let's change the subject. What's going on with you guys?"

Candice shrugged.

"Just morning sickness on my end... Nothing exciting, unfortunately."

"Well, actually," I piped in, "I kind of have news." I took a deep breath as my three friends looked at me in anticipation. "At the bar opening last weekend, I ran into Jeff out back."

Candice's expression reflected surprise.

"You did? You didn't tell me that."

"I know. I just... Well, it was such a surreal experience."

"What happened?" Trish asked.

I closed my eyes for a beat, reveling in the memory of that night. Then, I opened them again and gazed far away at some unseen vision an unknown distance up ahead.

"It was... nice," I said. "None of that awkwardness like I expected. He even took some icing off my face and licked it off his finger."

Lisa Marie let out a very audible sigh of satisfaction.

"I just... He looked _so_ good, and I really..." I eyed each of them in turn. "I think I want him back."

"Really?" Trish asked, her brown eyes lighting up. As a sucker for romance, my revelation positively melted her heart.

"Yes, I really think I do," I admitted. "I realized that these past six months, I've been a shell of myself without him. I never got over him."

"Have you talked to Jeff about this?" Lisa asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I haven't gotten up the nerve... But I will."

Candice faced me seriously.

"Are you prepared to hear that he doesn't want to hear it? Because after what happened, he may not be willing to take you back."

"I know, and I'm prepared."

"Okay," the brunette said, "in that case, we need a strategy."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I know what Candi is getting at," Lisa Marie interjected. "You need a safe route. You don't want to go about this face-to-face when there's a chance he might reject you."

"Exactly," Candice concurred. "Okay, Amy, here's what you'll do... Send him an email."

"Do I have to? I'd rather just call him. I do better voice-to-voice."

Trish leaned in to listen more closely, appearing fascinated. I guessed she had to be enjoying this since there had been no new prospects for her ever since the divorce proceedings.

"Do that later... First, send him an email. Once he responds, or if he doesn't, then give him a call. Got it?"

I stared at Candice and nodded.

"Yes... Got it."

As I sat there, I pondered how this might all fall into place - or fall apart. Now, it was just a matter of _when_ I would get up enough courage to send that email.

* * *

Later, Trish sat nervously in Glen Jacobs' law office as her soon to be ex-mother-in-law and her attorney sat across from them.

"She deserves nothing after all this!" Janice Orton declared. She was an uppity, smobbish woman with harsh features who wore her gray hair tightly back.

"I didn't do anything, Janice... The relationship just didn't work out," Trish said calmly, hating the need to defend herself.

"Where I come from, you honor and obey your marriage vows... You don't bail out because the going gets rough."

"Randy was the one who bailed out," the blonde countered.

"Well!" the older woman snapped. "You certainly didn't fight for him!"

"That's enough arguing," Glen cut in. "All we want is the apartment. Trish took great pains in redecorating it, and your son told her she could keep it when he left."

Janice huddled with her attorney, an older gentleman named William Butler, and the two discussed the matter in hushed whispers.

"The coin collection and nothing more," Butler said a moment later.

"No!" Trish exclaimed. "I don't care about a stupid coin collection!"

The door suddenly opened, and Glen's secretary stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said. "Glen, a fax just came in. It's urgent."

Glen accepted the document, glanced it over and smiled as he looked back up.

"It's a letter from Mr. Orton."

Trish grew alarmed by that revelation.

"Should I read this aloud?" Jacobs suggested.

"By all means, do," Janice insisted.

"Gladly." Glen practically grinned as he did so. It was a letter in which Randy had painted a picture-perfect image of Trish, and her ex stated that she had been a wonderful wife and that the breakup had not been her fault at all.

"In conclusion, I am demanding that Ms. Stratus get full ownership of the apartment. Mother, stop fighting her. Please."

The woman closed her mouth so tightly that her lips became a thin line. Again, she quickly and quietly had a pep talk with her lawyer.

Agreed," Mr. Butler said, "but _just_ the apartment."

Glen and Trish exchanged glances, and the blonde smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Janice Orton finally silenced, she and her attorney rose to leave. Once they were gone, Trish practically jumped out of her chair and squealed with happiness.

"Yay! Oh, my God, this is great! Thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around the big man, totally ecstatic over the victory.

Glen eagerly hugged her back, a warm feeling running through him over the tiny woman's happiness.

"Congratulations on the victory, lady."

* * *

While Trish was enjoying her moment of triumph in the divorce case, I was sitting in front of my laptop, trying to dredge up the courage to send that email to Jeff.

I had my email open on my monitor, staring at a blank new message. I began to type, hesitating after nearly every word.

I stared at my message, my breath held as I grimaced at it. Nothing struck me as right. And so, I utilized my backspace key. In place of a medium-sized message I had composed, I typed three simple words...

_I miss you._

After staring at that for a good few minutes, I bit the bullet and clicked "Send."

That was that. Now, all I had to do was wait. The ball was now officially in Jeff's court.

Nervous as hell, I grimaced again and buried my face in my hands. Hopefully, this would go all right.


	51. A Woman Scorned

_A Woman Scorned_

At breakfast with the girls at _Mom's On Park Avenue_, I unloaded.

"He hates me," I surmised, holding my head in both hands. "I _know _he does."

I was of course talking about Jeff. It had been a whole week, and he had never replied to the email I'd sent.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't," Trish said. It was amazing that, even with her divorce in full swing, she could still be the eternal optimist. I offered her a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you, sweetie, but I'm pretty sure he does."

"Oh, come on," Candice interjected. "He was nice to you at the bar opening."

"Only because we were the only two people out back," I said. "It would have been awkward otherwise."

"I honestly don't believe that," my pregnant friend said.

Lisa Marie had been pretty quiet thus far, which was unusual for her. I decided to change the subject and talk to her.

"Hey, what's going on there?"

She looked up, meeting my eyes, and I could tell she was unhappy. And why hadn't I noticed that before? I felt terrible, griping about my ex-boyfriend and not realizing my friend had problems of her own, by the looks of it.

"Men suck!" she spat. "It's that damn Dave... He's screwing around on me again!"

"What?" Trish cried. "Did you catch him?"

"No, of course not," Lisa said, "but I know him. He's not acting normal."

"What do you mean?" Candice asked.

"Well, for starters, he's been taking really long lunch breaks at work, and we haven't gone to lunch together in nearly a month... And he gets calls at all hours of the night for 'work emergencies!' My ass!"

"Aww, Lisa..." I said, sorry for her as I grabbed her hand across the table. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You're not the one cheating on me, Amy."

"Still... You're going through this and I'm going on and on about Jeff not answering my email. I feel terrible."

"Well, don't," Lisa Marie said. "I know you really miss him and how much you want him back. You have every right to vent to us." She smiled, which made me feel a little better.

"What are you going to do about Dave?" Trish questioned.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about him... I'm going to catch him in the act!"

"How?" That question came from Candice.

"I got myself a disguise... A short red wig, and I'm going to dress differently and follow him around next time he goes to lunch."

The three of us exchanged glances at that. I knew what Candice was thinking - that this would never work and that Lisa Marie was crazy - but she held her tongue this time.

* * *

Later, Trish was back in what so recently had officially become _her_ Park Avenue apartment. She was wearing black workout pants and an athletic T-shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was ready to go out for a run when her doorbell suddenly rang.

Not expecting company, she wondered who could be visiting her. She opened the door to see Glen Jacobs standing there, his blazer casually clutched over one burly shoulder, a cockeyed smile on his face.

"Hello there."

Trish was taken aback.

"Hi... What are you doing here?"

Glen held up the folder he had in his free hand.

"I come bearing your divorce papers," he said. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"No," the blonde said, "I was just about to go for a run, but it's fine. Come in." She held the door slightly more open, gesturing with her left hand for him to step over the threshold.

The big man did so and gazed all around at the spacious dwelling.

"So... This is what we won you... Very nice. I can see why you wouldn't want to lose this place."

Trish closed the door and led him to the dining room.

"Actually, I've been thinking of selling it and moving."

Glen turned to stare at her.

"What? After everything we went through for you to keep it?" he asked, incredulous.

"I know, I know," Trish agreed. "It's just that the place is so big for just me, and... Well, there are so many painful memories for me here."

"Well, if you're really interested in moving, I know a place that just became vacant."

Really?"

Glen nodded.

"Client of mine just went through his second divorce and wants to give up his apartment. I can show it to you if you're interested," he offered.

The blonde smiled.

"Sure."

"Alright... But first things first," he said, plucking papers from the folder he was holding and plopping them onto the table. "Let's get you divorced."

Trish came around to the other side and sat down, accepting the pen Glen gave her. She signed everywhere he instructed her to, noticing that a drop of moisture had suddenly dripped onto her last signature on the papers. She raised her gaze up to the attorney's face, noting how profusely he was sweating.

"Don't you have a handkerchief or something?"

"What?" Glen reached up, suddenly realizing what she meant as he touched his sweaty forehead. "Oh, sorry. It's about ninety degrees out there, and like a total putz, I walked over."

Trish rose and retrieved a tissue from a box of Kleenex nearby. She handed it to him.

"Well," he said, after wiping his brow, "you are officially no longer Mrs. Randall Orton."

"Hmm," the blonde said softly, sadness going through her. After all, she would never be known as 'single' again. She would now be known only as 'divorced.' "How do you like that?"

"I like it," Glen said with a grin. "I like it a lot."

Trish eyed him again, not quite knowing what to think.

* * *

Lisa Marie, meanwhile, was busy tailing one Dave Batista. She'd known exactly when he was going out for his lunch break and had made sure to follow. When he'd taken an elevator down to the lobby, she had opted for the stairs so he wouldn't see her.

She had her auburn wig on and donned a pair of big black sunglasses. When she'd checked her reflection after the 'makeover,' she knew he would never recognize her.

Dave stepped into a cab, and Lisa nearly cursed as she thought she would lose him. However, there was another one approaching, and she swiftly hailed it down.

"Follow that cab!" she shouted to the driver, who gave her a look as though she were crazy.

A mere fifteen minutes later, she found herself right in front of Batista's apartment building. Her eyes narrowing, she tossed some bills at the taxi driver and got out of the vehicle to quickly go inside. Dave lived on the eighth floor, so she made a beeline for the elevators. She impatiently pressed the 'Up' button, her frustration mounting.

"Oh, fuck it!" she muttered to herself. Abandoning the elevators, she raced to the stairwell and started her way up.

It took a good ten minutes to climb to the eighth floor, and she was out of breath, her legs aching, but she made it.

Lisa Marie nearly hobbled her way to the apartment, instantly letting herself in with her own key that Dave had given her.

As she stumbled through the spacious abode, her first instinct would have been to get water, but no... She had to catch him in the act.

Although she strained her ears, Lisa couldn't really hear anything. Then, as she inched nearer to the closed door of the master bedroom, she caught it - the distinct sound of bedsprings creaking. Unable to take it any longer, she threw the door open, her heart breaking and fury filling her at what she saw.

Dave was indeed in bed with another woman.

"You bastard!" she shouted.

Batista looked up, confusion on his face. He didn't even attempt to stop what he was doing.

"Who the hell are you?"

Lisa Marie tore off her wig and sunglasses, flinging both across the room.

His facial expression changed as he saw her.

"This is just sex... Nothing more. Lisa Marie, I love you."

"Fuck you!" she screamed. She could feel the tears coming. "You and I are done!" She tore away and left.


	52. Buffer Zones

**_A/N: Well, here I am again, with yet another new chapter! I didn't want to make you guys wait a whole month for it, so here you all are. :) Thanks to EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead, mca, BigRedMachineUK, XxxDarkCloudxxX, JJ, SHUTUPPORTER, dannycena42, rkoviper and xOhSweetInsanity for the last reviews. You guys so totally rock, as always! :D To answer mca's question - yes, Edge WILL eventually make his way back into the story, so don't worry about that! ;) Meanwhile, enjoy this new chapter!_**

_Buffer Zones_

A few days later, I still hadn't heard back from Jeff. I could only assume what I'd thought previously, that he despised me and wanted nothing to do with me. It stung.

I reached for the phone, my breath held as I did the impulsive and actually called him.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Why haven't you replied to my email?"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry... It's Amy," I said.

"Amy... Hi," Jeff said.

"So, I was just wondering why you never replied to my email," I went on.

"Did you send me one?"

"Yes, just over a week ago," I said. "I signed up for a new Yahoo! account... BigRed414."

"Oh, right... I got that and deleted it. Thought it was spam 'cause I didn't recognize the address."

"Oh." My heart dipped a few notches.

"What did it say?" Jeff asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I lied. I felt mortified and very awkward, and I hated that feeling. After all, this was Jeff. "Just hi and how are you."

"Oh, okay... Hi back, and I'm doing good."

I let out a small laugh that was more a giggle at that, much to my dismay.

"Listen," I said, unable to stop myself, "we should go to dinner one of these days. Catch up."

Sure," he said. "Yeah... I'd like that."

"How's tonight at seven at _Mi Tio's_? I'll bring Candice. Ask AJ if he'd come, too."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "That sounds great. I'll talk to him. See you tonight."

"Okay... Bye."

The moment I hung up, I felt like hitting myself. Somehow, I had just booked a double date for Jeff and me and included my friend and her ex, who just so happened to be the father of her unborn child as well. What the hell had I done?

Candice was going to kill me.

* * *

I met the girls for lunch at _Mom's On Park Avenue_.

"No, no, no, no!" Candice exclaimed.

"Oh, come on... Please," I begged.

"I can't believe you, Amy!" she said, looking at me incredulously.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking... But I needed a buffer. Come on, I was your buffer at the opening of _Riley's_."

That seemed to change my friend's demeanor a bit. She raised a hand to smooth a lock of stray hair back from her face.

"Okay, fine," Candice relented. "I'll do it just so we're even."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "And don't worry, it'll be fun!"

She gave me a doubtful look.

"Right."

"Oh, come on... You and AJ are friends now, aren't you?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but that's all. It could be awkward," the brunette replied.

"How could anything be awkward between you two anymore?" Lisa Marie asked, her gaze and gesture pointed to Candice's slightly showing pregnancy bump.

Our friend merely rolled her eyes. She gave Lisa a break due to her recently re-breakup.

"Do you two want to come along?" I asked. Maybe three buffers wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I can't," Trish said. "Glen's showing me an apartment that's on the market and I have to be up early for it."

"Count me out, too," Lisa Marie said. "I'm just not in the mood. Go, have fun."

"Oh, sweetie," I said, reaching for her hand.

"I'll be okay. I just need a few days to myself," she assured me with a small smile.

* * *

That night, we all met at the steakhouse I had suggested to Jeff on the phone. I was feeling surprisingly loose and comfortable, telling funny stories a million miles a minute. Okay, maybe it wasn't so surprising, because I was loaded up on tequila.

It was an intense moment when, suddenly, Jeff placed his hand on mine. I raised my gaze to meet his eyes, both literal and figurative warmth hitting me like an epiphany.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," AJ said, still laughing, "I have to go to the little boys' room."

"Me too," Jeff said. "I'll come with."

"Guys aren't supposed to do that," AJ said. "Eh, come on."

I looked over my shoulder to watch them as they left, then turned to Candice.

"Okay... I think you can go now."

"Excuse me?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, I don't want to be a rude bitch," I said, "but can you go and take AJ with you? I think I'm okay with it being just me and Jeff now."

Candice shrugged, then nodded.

"Ahh, gotcha. Okay... Good luck." She patted me on the shoulder and collected her jacket and purse, then headed for the restrooms to wait.

Later, I walked Jeff back to his apartment. _Mi Tio's_ was in his neighborhood, and I'd been the one to invite him, so it was only fair.

"Thanks for walking me home," he said as we reached his brownstone.

"Oh, it was the least I could do." I gazed up at him, longing for what we'd had many months earlier.

"Well... Goodnight."

Before he could even turn to go up the stairs, I blurted it out, unable to stop myself.

"I... I think I want to get back together."

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Amy..." he said.

"I know I messed things up before, but... It's different, and I would never hurt you again."

"I had fun with you tonight," Jeff admitted. "And I'm willing to do the friends thing, but... that's about it."

"But you put your hand on mine..."

"What? Oh, I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable," he said.

I cocked my head as I studied him, perplexed. And then, I felt embarrassed, mortified, even.

"Oh."

"Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," Jeff said.

"No, it's okay... Well, goodnight."

He took me by surprise by suddenly kissing me. Because I'd been about to walk off, he got the very corner of my mouth. Again, I was totally confused.

* * *

The moment I stepped into my apartment, my phone rang. Thinking it might be Jeff, I instantly snatched up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Candice spoke back to me, "where was _my _buffer? AJ tried to kiss me outside of the restaurant!"

"Oh... Sorry," I said.

"Nevermind. So, what happened with Jeff?"

It was the weirdest thing... He said he only wanted to be friends, but then he kissed me. He only got the corner of my mouth, but that's because I was walking away," I told her. Then, thinking fast on my feet, "I'm going to his place."

"What? Amy... That's a bad idea."

"No," I disputed. "I know he feels what I feel."

Candice sighed. "But he said he just wants to be friends."

"I know he still feels it," I said, then hung up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was back outside Jeff's brownstone, tossing stones at his window to get his attention. I couldn't help but think of all the stereotypes of women attempting grand gestures - that we were psychos, stalkers or desperate. Of course, had I been a man, this would be seen as romantic.

Minutes later, the light went on in the room, and Jeff poked his head out the window.

"Amy... You're still here?"

"No... I went home," I said, "but I can't back. Can we talk?"

He raised a hand in a 'wait' gesture and vanished. A moment later, he stepped through the front door and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said. I could see the wariness in his eyes.

"But we have to talk... I know what you said before, but I feel like... Well, I feel fairly certain there's still something between us." I eyed him squarely.

Jeff studied me for a beat.

"I had a nice time with you tonight, I did," he admitted. "And I'm willing to try the friends thing, but I can't go any farther than that."

My heart sank. I just didn't get it. We indeed had a great time, and it was obvious he was still attracted to me.

"I know you're scared, but things are different now," I assured him. "_I'm_ different. A lot has changed in all this time, and I-"

You broke my heart!"

I stared at him, speechless. I felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach. All I could think of doing was running - and so, I did.

"Amy!" I heard Jeff calling me, but I didn't turn back. I was far too mortified.

* * *

An hour later, I was laying in my bed at home, still wide awake. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, what Jeff had said.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of something ticking off my window. I got out of bed to take a peek outside, shocked to see him. Then, just as I went running for the door, he bolted for the door downstairs.

He met me at a doorway, and our lips met instantly. I felt myself being lifted into his arms and carried to my bed. It felt like a dream.


	53. Beauty and the Beast

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long between updates! Thanks to rkoviper, wades wife, BigRedMachineUK, XxxDarkCloudxxX and dannycena42 for the last reviews. You guys still rock! :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave new reviews for me!**  
_

_Beauty and the Beast_

I woke up to feel someone pulling away from me, my body suddenly gone chilled from the movement. I stirred, instantly remembering the previous night.

"Mmm... What are you doing?"

Jeff was dressing as he glanced down at me.

"I have to go," he said, his Southern drawl soft.

"Now?" I murmured. It had to be about four or five in the morning.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Amy," he said. "I can't do this."

"What?" I stared up at him balefully, suddenly fully awake. Once again, I could feel my heart breaking. I reached out for him and grasped his belt buckle, pulling him slightly closer. "Jeff..."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't want to lead you on. That's the _last_ thing I want."

"Then don't go."

Jeff leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips, then on my forehead.

"I love you, Amy, I do... But I can't do this... I'm sorry."

Resignedly, I nodded slowly, my gaze trailing down. There was so much regret inside of me. I had really messed up a good thing.

Jeff left moments later, and I stayed in bed. It was futile, however, as I didn't get even a wink of sleep for the rest of the early morning hours.

* * *

Early that afternoon, Trish met up with Glen at the apartment he'd promised to show her. It was on East 85th Street and Park Avenue and was indeed a bachelor pad.

Trish wrinkled her nose at the tastelessness of the decor. A black leather sectional couch with matching easy chairs sat in the living room, and there was a tacky collection of taxidermy stuffed animals along the walls.

"Ugh... How horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah... He's quite the hunter," Glen explained. "But wait'll you see the bedroom."

The little blonde's eyebrow arched as she followed the big man through a hallway and to the room in question.

"Oh, my God!" Trish cried. It was even more tacky in the bedroom. A bear skin rug lay on the center of the floor, while zebra skin adorned the wall just beyond the bed. There was even a mirror directly above, on the ceiling.

Eww!" she groaned upon spotting it.

"That's nothing - check _this_ out!" Glen picked up a remote control, pressing a couple of buttons. Mood music suddenly filled the room.

Trish turned in circles to thoroughly take in the entirety of the room. Her brown eyes were slightly wide, as though with amusement. She lowered her glasses just slightly as she stared around, up and down the space.

"I can't believe the lengths men will go to to try and get a woman into bed. They actually think it takes all of _this_!"

"What _does_ it take?"

The blonde's gaze traveled over to Glen, and her breath caught instantly at him meaning as well as the look in his eyes.

The big man kept his gaze steadily on her.

"Trish, I think you are the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever met."

"What? Glen-"

My God, what a schmuck your ex-husband must be!"

"Randy was not a schmuck!"

"Are you kidding me? He had you and gave you up," Jacobs reminded her. "You are so sexy... So damned sexy!"

Trish smiled nervously, nearly blushing as she looked away from him.

"Don't be silly, Glen... I'm wearing my glasses!" she said.

"It drives me crazy when you say my name!" he exclaimed.

"Well, then, I'm definitely going to stop saying it!" the blonde cried.

"Your lips... Your beautiful pink, perfect lips," Glen said softly, his gaze still affixed on her. "I swear, I'm like freakin' Romeo around you. Ever since we met, you're all I can think about."

Trish turned to meet his gaze, her breathing suddenly faster. His words, something about the way he was looking at her, maybe even the apartment, was stirring something deep in her.

Before she could stop herself, the blonde tossed off her glasses and launched herself into Glen's eager arms. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss, and the next thing she knew, they were on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Candice was at her OB-GYN's office. She was laying on a table in one of the examining rooms, getting checked out to make sure the baby was growing normally and was healthy.

The technician was currently giving her a sonogram.

"Well, everything is progressing along very well," the young woman said. She pointed at the monitor at what was the baby. "This right here is the baby's spine... And here's the head."

The brunette craned her neck slightly for a better look, although the truth was that she was having trouble really seeing it.

"Oh... Okay."

"Do you want to know the sex? I can tell you right now."

Candice's gaze left the monitor to meet the tech's eyes.

"Um... Sure," she said.

The woman pointed to another spot this time.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed. "You're having a boy!"

Candice eyed the monitor blankly, no true emotion entering her at the news. It honestly hadn't mattered to her what she was having - as long as it was healthy, of course.

"A boy!" the technician repeated. "Aren't you excited?"

The brunette met her eyes again. She still had no reaction, but this time, she realized that the young woman attending to her was eyeing her oddly.

"Wow!" she said, feigning excitement. "A boy!" Candice felt like the world's biggest bullshit artist. It was actually humiliating.

When she left the doctor's office, she came by to meet me for dinner. We were walking a few short blocks to a Thai restaurant in the neighborhood as I told her about my night, and what had happened with Jeff that morning.

"He hates me," I said. "I'm afraid I scarred him."

"You didn't scar him," the brunette said. "You both got caught up in the moment. Meanwhile, I'm fucked... I don't have a maternal bone in my body. What the hell kind of mother am I going to make?"

"You're going to make a _wonderful_ mother," I told her.

"No, really," Candice said. "When I was in the doctor's office, getting a sonogram, I couldn't even give the technician a reaction when she told me I was having a boy."

I gasped with surprise.

"Oh, Candice... You're having a boy!"

"Right there!" she said, turning to face me as we walked, gesturing with both hands. "That's what this woman was waiting for when she told me... and I couldn't give her what she wanted, so... I faked a sonogram."

"You faked a _sonogram_?" I asked, on the verge of laughter.

"Told you I'm fucked."


End file.
